


3 LOVE STORIES

by Chanbaekinks



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Kidnapping, Love Triangles, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 40,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanbaekinks/pseuds/Chanbaekinks
Summary: Chanyeol, a teenager, loves the idea of being in love. This dream seems to be within reach during his school days, then, for a second time during his college days and yet it fails to materialize. This slow metamorphosis of his love, his attempt to woo his lovers, the abrupt failures hardens him but he finally is able to settle down for life with someone much younger, whom he have met during childhood. The story transcends its viewers on perspectives and boundaries of love.





	1. First Love

**CHANYEOL'S POV**

Aah.... I'm deeply in love with this deer looking guy .... LUHAN.

Xi Luhan .... My pretty cute looking neighbor who shifted to busan last week. My mom said he is from Shangai, China.

Right now I'm spending my time with my oh-soo-cool-and-popular-notorious gang of my school. My friends are Kris, Chen, Lay, Suho, Xiumin and Tao.

Kris-Tao, Chen-Xiumin and Suho-Lay are already paired up....and all alone left is me waiting for the love of my life.  
And then this Luhan guy entered my life.  
He is soo popular in my school because of his cute looks.  
Many girls and guys tried to talk to him... but he is always soo very silent and roams with a small guy (maybe his brother).

"Ya Park Chanyeol, will you please come to this world or you wish to stay in your own world", Chen shouted.

Then I came out of my thoughts hearing my troll friend Chen calling... actually shouting my name. "You keep day dreaming, while some guy comes and takes your deer guy away from you", again Chen started shouting in my ears.

"Yah Chen, just shout your mouth. No one can take my deer guy away from me. Today I'm gonna somehow talk with him.",I shouted

Yes, I didn't talk with him till now. I'm the happy virus of my school, but still I'm scared to talk with that Luhan guy.

Today I'm somehow gonna talk with him.

"Yo, buddy do you want some ideas from this cool guy to make that Bambi fall for you. You see I'm a Chinese and so is he. I might be useful for you.", Kris said with a smile.

"Haha thank u Kris hyung...I'll ask if I need some help.... kamsahamnida ",I thanked Kris hyung and went searching for my Bambi guy.

There my Bambi is sitting in cafeteria with his brother (I don't know his name, but he is cute...oh wait what am I thinking....focus on Bambi Yeol).  
As I'm about to go talk to him, there comes a guy. I heard him introducing himself to luhan as 'Jinho'.

Woah he got his nerves, how can he flirt with my Bambi. I was about to go punch him on his face.., when our school's super-strict principal and father of Luhan came to the scene.

"How dare you flirt with the principal's son, you stupid kid, get out of here. You are dismissed for a week",the principal shouted. "Sir but I was just talking to him.",jinho tried to convince the principal.

"Shut up u little, I saw with my own eyes...you were flirting with my son. Thank goodness my small son came to me and said me about you flirting. Get out now", the principal shouted again

I should get a good impression near my soon-to-be-father-in-law so that he'll help me in my relationship with Luhan.  
"Sir, you go and take rest. I'll handle this kid. Don't worry.", I said to the principal. Hoping he will start liking me hehe. "Thank you kid, teach this boy a good lesson for flirting with this school's principal's son.",the principal thanked me and let the cafeteria

Woah his small son is caring so much about his hyung. Should find a time when no one is there to talk with him.

Aah Park Chanyeol.....when will you talk with him????


	2. Secret!!

**Luhan's Pov**

Woah this Chanyeol kid got a nerve to talk with my Dad...The principal of this school.  
Even my dad was speaking very friendly, very weird. Today he called my dad many times to ask few doubts. My dad teaches physics to high school students and Chanyeol called like almost 10-20 times last night for doubts in physics.

I accidentally picked up the call once. Hmm, he had a deep and sexy voice. But no, you can't think about him Lulu, you are already taken.

Yah I'm already taken by the love of my life Oh Sehun. My only love.  
We are in a secret relationship since two years. He and me were best friends when we were in China, till one day Sehun proposed me and I gladly accepted him. But my dad got transferred to Korea two years back. Since then we are in a long distance relationship.

I'm scared to tell my dad about mine and Sehun's relationship.

"Lulu, I'm here at the park ,three streets away from your house. Please come here, I can't wait to see you. I guess it's safe here today since no one is here right now.", Sehun requested me.

Yes, finally a month ago Sehun came back to Korea. I'm soo happy. But the sad part is I'm not getting any safe place to meet him. Ottokeee!!

After a week I'm going to meet him. I miss him soo much. If my dad comes to know about this he is going to send me away, so I should keep it as a secret for two months, then I'll complete my high school and go back to china for further studies with Sehun and slowly convince my Dad.

For now bye, I'm gonna meet my handsome boyfriend.


	3. Love Letter

**  
**

**Chanyeol's Pov**

Today as usual I was hanging out in the cafeteria with my friends. And my eyes were as usual searching for my Bambi....then my eyes landed on two figures which were heading to our table from a far distance.

As they came close I saw that it's Bambi, my lulu, my luhannie....I couldn't bear the happiness. But before I could talk with him, a guy with poker face came and stood behind him.

That guy was looking pretty handsome and almost as tall as me. He was having blonde hair but had a serious poker face which was completely opposite to my derp face.

All different weird thoughts were running in my mind. Aaah who is he...what is he doing with my Luhan..they look pretty much similar and close. Is he is brother...umm noo I don't know.

Luhan: "Hi Chanyeol. I guess I need not introduce myself to you."

'Obviously no honey you are the love of my life' I thought to myself.

"Haha, n-nae. Obviously everyone in the school know you. Bam.... I mean L-Luhan...haha"....aaah why the hell are you stammering Chanyeol.

"Actually I need your help," he asked me in a sweet tone.  
"W-what....a help from me...ya sure how can I help you??".,I asked him.

Obviously the love of my life is asking me for help for the first time... actually first time talking with me, how can I deny.

**Luhan's Pov**

How can I tell him. Well, few days back I received a love letter from Chanyeol, he has a crush on me....how can I take his help.

**Flashback**  
**.....**  
I was on my way to meet Sehun that day in park. Then came a small kid with a letter. She gave it to me and ran away. She said her name is Park Yoora. Then I slowly opened the letter,

_" My Dear_   _Bambi,_

_With this letter,_  
_I give you my heart,_  
_I promise from this day forward,_  
_You shall not walk alone,_  
_May my heart be your shelter,_  
_And my arms be your home._

_Yours lovingly_  
_Pcy "_

**End of flashback**

But right now Chanyeol is the only one who can help me and sehun as he is close with my dad and he became his favorite student lately.

Well I guess he will .... He can't deny me. Mianhae Chanyeol-aah u'll find someone better than me....


	4. First heart break

**Chanyeol's Pov**

What help does he want from me. Did he receive my letter. I told my small sister Park Yoora to give him the letter. Did that girl give letter to the right person. I remember showing her Luhan. Does he want me to forget him. Is that the help he want from me.

"This is Oh Sehun, my b-boy friend," Luhan said.

That's it I can't bear this anymore. What, that guy is his boyfriend,is this the reason why he doesn't talk with or roam with anyone expect for his small brother. Now why is he introducing his boyfriend to me. Why Luhan whyyyy....

"Oh..h-hi Sehun-shi. I'm Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol.", I wished Sehun with a blank and shocked expression.

"As you know that my father is very strict and I can't say him about my relationship with sehun to him yet," Luhan said with an almost crying face.

"So what can I do??",I asked him with an angry tone, controlling myself to stop my feelings burst open.

" You are my dad's favorite student. Can sehun and I meet in your house . We don't have any safe place to meet. I'm scared that we might end up getting caught by my dad. I can just say him that I'm coming to your house for studying together. Please Chanyeolshi. Jebal!!! ," he pleaded me.

Why is he trying to hurt me when he knows that I love him. Why does he want me to help out of every one in this school. He is not even mentioning about the love letter I gave him. Does he mean that he is declining my proposal....haha what a foolish me ,isn't that obvious.

It's ok Chanyeol.....if your love is true....you should be happy with whatever decision he takes.

"Oh o-ok s-sure, you both can come whenever you want and meet at my house. ",I said try to plaster a smile on my face.

Behind me are my friends standing with angry faces.   
"Boya, sssh jinjaa(really). Yaah Park Chanyeol, are you seriously gonna help that brat," Chen started scolding me as expected.

"Yah Chanyeol, Chen is right. Are you going to be ok ... helping them," xiumin hyung too started scolding me supporting his boyfriend.

"Just say ok and I'm gonna kick that sehun kid back to China and help you get your relation with that deer-boy....",Kris hyung said giving me a pat on my shoulders.   
" Yes Chanyeol hyung, just tell us , I'm gonna use my wushu skills on them,"said Tao showing of his wushu skills trying to make me smile.

Haha I'm soo happy to have friends like them.  
"Haha....thank you guys but I think I'm going to be fine. I'll just go home and take rest. I feel like sleeping. Bye!.",I said.  
"You know you have your hyungs and dongsaengs to help you right. Just tell us if you need any help," Suho hyung said sitting beside Lay.

"Nae,thanks Suho hyung. I'll go now. Bye!",I bid my goodbye and went home.

As I went home to my room, I couldn't stop crying, I cried for the whole night. My mom kept banging the door but I didn't open the door because I didn't what her to see me in this pathetic condition and feel worried.

How am I gonna face them in my house ... Though I said ok to him , I'm not ready to face him in my house, roaming together soon lovey-dovey.


	5. Hunhan at my house

****

**Chanyeol Pov**

That weekend Luhan called me and asked if I was free that weekend and is there any time those two love birds can come and visit my house.

I said him that they can come in the evening as my mom and dad would be out that time and they both can spend some time together.

I think there is no human in this world who will help his crush with his/her love story with another person. What a horrible life you have Park chanyeol....

**That weekend**

"Hi... Chanyeol thank you soo much for letting us come here...i don't know how to thank you.... Last time I couldn't say sorry to u since your friends were around and I was a bit scared. Umm I got a love letter from that kid which you sent....I'm soo sorry , as you can see I'm deeply in love with sehun....I know it's sooo sad and painful for you that me and sehun are meeting in your very own house. I hope you can understand. I'm sure you'll get a better person in your future. Actually the reason why I came here is my dad came to know about me and sehun last night. This sehun guy couldn't stop seeing me yesterday night and he made a stunt of meeting me near my house and that's when we got caught. Luckily after pleading my dad for 2 hours he accepted our love. We'll be leave to China in a month or two. Me and sehun came here to say you sorry, "luhan said and the room was filled with silence and then he signaled Sehun to talk.

"Umm ...I'm sorry and thank u Chanyeol-shi....don't worry you will get a better life partner....Luhan is the only love of my life...I hope you can understand and try to move on. You should surely come to our marriage and I hope you can be friends with us two," Sehun said

"I'm soo happppy for the two of you. I know it will take a bit of time to move on since he is my first crush or love what ever....but I'm sure I'll move on soon. I wish you both a happy life in future. You can ask me if you need any help in future. And yes we can be good friends in future .", I said trying to smile.

"Ok then Chanyeol, I think we have to go, appa will be waiting for us. He said we are gonna have dinner together tonight. Hey you wanna join us...??", Luhan asked.  
"No,no my sister will be alone in house if I leave her and moreover my mom and dad will come back soon , I should be in home by the time they comeback. I'll come next time".I said them.

"Okay then Chanyeol-shi see you soon next time..we will leave then. Bye!!!", said sehun putting his arm on luhan's shoulder. They look like a perfect couple. Maybe they both are meant for each other. I should move on.

"Bye Luhan and Sehun-shi", I bid them goodbye and went to my room.

And thus this is my first heart broken love story with out even starting....

( **A/N: Chanyeol could not get his first love**  
**... Whom is he going to get in future....who is that guy/girl...will his second love gonna be with him**

**Wait and watch..haha I mean read)**


	6. Being a rebel

**Chanyeol pov**

After my first heart break I became a rebel. I completed my high school and now I'm in college. Me and my friends always used to have fights with other students. But we are the good ones trying to fight the notorious bad guys who trouble other people in the college.

In few days we are gonna have students events. Me and my friends were planning to dance for EXO song growl. We were soo eager to do this. Since we were seven members we thought of taking another member so that it will be an even number 8.  
So we requested one of the college's best dancer Jhope.

But on the day of dance event we saw him performing with a group called BTS having members Jungkook, Jin, Rapmonster, V, Jimin, Suga. What the fuck that was our rival group. And right now they are performing to our song. So these cheaters sent one of their members to our group to copy our song. They are dead now. So this is why that Jhope guy never comes to practice at night times

**(A/N : I don't have any hatred towards BTS .... I actually love them very much after EXO.... This is just for fanfic...no hard feeling... mianhae )**

"What the fuck is happening Chanyeol ....why are they performing to our song and why is that Jhope guy in their team," Lay hyung asked me almost in tears as he was the main dancer and composed all the dance steps with soo much hard work.

"Come on guys, we have to teach them a lesson. Copying others dance is not my style," Kris hyung said giving a fist bump to Tao.

We started walking towards the back stage, we had few fire crackers which we bought to use after the events. I guess now we got the time to use. We slowly started lighting them up and kept it below the stage. As they made a dance move on the stage.....all went BOOM BOOM BOOMBAYAH

Those all fell down. Hahaha....but we were caught.... Lol. The college's another gang called BigBang are best friends with that BTS gang and they saw us doing this act.

"Yo, guys run for your lives," Chen shouted loudly and started running pulling baozi with him. We all started running with BigBang guys following us until we both groups couldn't run anymore. Then we both teams faced each other almost ready to fight.

The tall and heavy killer looking guy T.O.P came and was about to punch me and then started the real war. Kris hyung came running and punched him on his face and Tao started using his wushu skills. Our both groups had a fight for a long time till the college principal came there.

"You brats, stop the fight. Both the groups are suspended for 6months. Get out now, and I don't want any explanations." The principal shouted and went away. Our both groups gave each other angry death glares and left the place.

"Now we are in suspension for 6 months damn ... Haha long vacation," Chen started laughing and so did other members.

So we all planned to go on a vacation to jeju islands.

Oh did I mention, after starting to go to college we all requested our parents about staying in one big apartment. So right now we all are staying in a triple bed room apartment near our college.  
Kris-Tao are sharing a room, and same with Suho-Lay and Chen-Xiumin.  
I'm sleeping in the hall all alone.  
They requested me for moving to a 4- bedroom flat but I denied as it will just increase the rent. Thankfully hyungs bought a big couch for me to sleep which was actually big enough for two people to sleep.

Now we are on our long vacation to Jeju islands. Kris hyung's dad owns a hotel in jeju so we are planning to have a long vacation there.

Good bye Busan!


	7. Back to college

****

**Chanyeol Pov**

After our long vacation and suspension now we are back to college. Tomorrow is gonna be our first day are we were having drinks in our flat till late night and slept

**Morning**

"Hurry up kids, we should go to college in an hour," Suho hyung started waking up us all. Suho hyung is like omma to us taking care of everybody liking waking up us and cooking sometimes.

First day of college after 6 months suspension ... haha. We are gonna have new students to mock.

Now we guy are the seniors and this is our last year in college.

"Yo guys are you ready for college, let's go fast and troll the new students, I can't wait hahahaha," Chen started laughing hysterically. "Trolling is not my style, but I'll give it a try today", even Kris hyung started laughing giving Chen hifi.

We all are now ready to go to college. Kris hyung was driving the car and we are all sitting back with Tao beside Kris hyung.

In 20 minutes we reached college. It's the same damn old stupid college with that stupid principal. As we reached the college we saw the principal with angry face and warning us to behave well.

Then we saw our rival group BigBang trying to mock us but we just ignored them and left the place. Kris hyung and Chen started searching for the freshers. They found a grown of new students to tease.

"Hey kid, what's your name.", Chen started introgating the new students.  
"M-my name is wonho, sunbae" the student said in almost very scared voice.

"Aah wonha, come on dance on. You have to dance for Sistar's song Give it to me .... Hahahaha", Chen started laughing hysterically again. Even we all started laughing as we missed these things these days after suspension. The new students looked soo scared.

As I was just looking around then I saw a short guy with blue shirt tucked in his black jeans looking smart and handsome. I want to talk with him. Come on let's give a try.

"Hey kid, come here", I called him waving my hand at him. He looked at me and turned back to check if I was calling someone else. Then I said,"hey kid you only, come here."

He came near me and stood with his two arms folded. "Stand properly near your sunbae, put your both hands back. What's your name, which Branch do you belong to.", I started introgating him.

He stared at me with he both eyes widened like owl. Haha he was looking like a hybrid of owl and penguin. Penguin body and owl face. Lol...

"My name is Do Kyungsoo...."


	8. Professor????

****

**Kyungsoo Pov**

Today is my first day in college as a  **Professor.**

I came to Busan as a guest lecturer. I'm basically from Seoul. And here I can see a group of kids teasing other children. Then one of those guys called me waving his hand at me. I turned around to check if he was calling someone else as he was calling me kid. I know that I'm short but it doesn't mean he can call me kid, seriously...  
I went near him.  
"Hey kid what's your name and what branch are you studying in ,"he asked me.

Boya (what)... Am I looking like a student here...huh.

"My name is Do Kyungsoo", I answered him.  
"And I am a guest professor here."  
Haha I can see his face was very funny, his eyes widened and his big Yoda ears became red.  
"Sir, please help us from this sunbaes.",those students requested me. I told them to leave.   
"So what are you guys doing here, teasing students huh," I asked them.

**Chanyeol Pov**

What the hell... P-professor. I'm soo very dead. First day of college and already got caught.   
"So what are you guys doing here, teasing students huh," he asked us.  
"N-no sir, we were just talking with them. You know just introducing.", Chen replied as I'm just still looking at him with a shocked expression.

"Ok now you guys can leave...maybe we'll see each other soon in class.",he said and left.

"Wow, a handsome professor huh," Kris hyung said receiving a punch from Tao.

"Ok, come on guys enough of enjoyment for today, let's go to class", Suho hyung said and we left for the class.

God what the hell, the first period is Mr.owl eyes class. Dead  
But he was looking soooo handsome. I just feel like seeing him always. Omggg he is soo cutee.  
"Good morning class, I'm your new guest professor Do Kyungsoo, I'll be teaching you English this semester. Now everyone introduce yourself.", he said.

Come on Chanyeol you can do it.  
"Yah Chanyeol do you want this beer bottle,"Chen called me and handled me the bottle. I was just admiring his looks and was drinking the beer forgetting that I'm in class. Mr.Kyungsoo saw me drinking. Shitttt. His owl eyes became even more big seeing me drinking in classroom.  
"Excuse Mr.Big Ears... Will you please stand up. What's your name? ," he asked me in a serious tone.   
"Even the remaining three of you get up," he called Tao, Kris and Chen. Suho, Lay and xiumin being good students didn't drink.   
"M-me!?", I asked him innocently. "Yes, you mister,what's your name" he again said with a smirk on his face.   
"P-Park Chanyeol Sir.", I replied him. Then he asked the remaining three their names and they replied.

"Why are you drinking in classroom??. Drinking is fine, but I guess you guys know that it's prohibited to drink in class right?!",he asked us with his arms folded.  
"Y-yes sir... Sorry sir", Chen replied with a sorry face.

"Detention to you four now for two hours and meet me after the class over," he almost shouted on us and continued with his class.   
We guys went to cafeteria to eat thinking about what he'll talk with us. We were scared that he'll take us to principal and we might fall in trouble again.   
"Yah, what's with that professor. Seriously man, such an idiot," Chen yelled.

"Shut up Chen , it's our mistake. We are not supposed to drink in class, don't you know that," I said to him blushing. My whole face became red thinking about Kyungsoo.  
"Woah, wassup with you buddy, this isn't the first time we are drinking in classroom. Why are you speaking like this. In fact you were the one who used to drink soo much in classroom", Kris hyung asked me with a suprised face.   
"Wait wait wait ... Why the hell are you blushing today Park Chanyeol, are you by chance in love again. I haven't seen you this happy recently", Tao asked with a shocked Panda face.

I couldn't control my feelings anymore, so I have to confess my feelings with my friends.   
"Y-yes, I'm in love with him. Mr.Do Kyungsoo", I confessed.  
"Whaaaaat", xiumin shouted from back running towards us along with Suho and Lay.   
Remaining three also sat with us . I can see shock written on everyone's face. "Why the hell are you shouting Xiumin hyung... What's wrong in that.", I asked putting on a puppy face.  
"He is our professor Chanyeol, how can you love him?" ,xiumin hyung asked me.   
"So what, what happens if he is a Professor, he is also a human being like us right," I said smiling.  
"He is tooo short for you buddy," Suho hyung whined. "Wow hyung, once just go and see your height difference with Lay hyung ", I said .

"Haha, okk now why about my height, mianhe Chanyeol-aah. Go for it if you truly love him," Suho hyung said with an embarrassed face burning up red.

"Come on Chanyeol, you can do it," Chen said hugging me. We all had a group hug and left the cafeteria to meet Mr.Kyungsoo.

"May I come sir," tao asked him.  
"Yes come in," mr.kyungsoo replied.  
"I don't want this thing to repeat again in the class. If it repeats again I'm gonna complain to the principal. I heard the complaints against you people.",he said with a soft but strict voice.   
"Y-yes sir," we all replied together and left him cabin.

Wow Mr.Owl eyed Penguin is pretty strict huh. I guess it's a bit difficult to make him fall in love with me. What if he is a straight guy.

Mr.Do Kyungsoo... Keep watching...I'll make you fall in love with me.


	9. Second Love

                                                                         

 

**Next morning**

Chanyeol Pov  
"Wake up guys, we are already late for the class. Wake up, sleepy heads," Suho hyung started shouting.

We all woke up and started getting ready. In half an hour we all had bath and got dressed and sat at the dining table for breakfast. We had breakfast and then left for college.

In the car,  
"Hey Chanyeol, when are you planning to propose Mr.penguin," Chen asked.  
I didn't reply, I just gave him a small smile. I don't know seriously how to approach him. What if he gets angry or rejectes me. I don't want this time to be like the past.

In 20 minutes we reached the college.  
We were on our way to class.  
"Oh no man, he arrived, we are late", lay face palmed.  
"That's ok just sneak into the class when he is not seeing," Chen said winking.  
When Mr.kyungsoon was writing something on the board we all went inside the class.  
When Mr.Kyungsoo turned back he saw us with a suprised face.

**Kyungsoo Pov**

This morning I went to my first lecture and I noticed that the gang of naughty kids didn't come.  
Hmmm, already bunking classes huh, that too my classes.  
I was writing something on the board and as I turned back all the 7 idiots were sitting there.   
"SNEAKING INSIDE MY CLASS HUH... YOU ARE LATE BY 30 MINUTES AND YOU GUYS THINK I'M A FOOL TO NOT RECOGNIZE THAT....GET UP," I shouted at them. Though I look soft, I'm very strict at discipline and manners.  
All the seven boys stood up with their faces bent down.

"All of you go out now and come back for your next class," I said them as softly as possible.

They left the class and I continued with my lecture.

**Jo Jung-suk Pov**

(A/N : Jo Jung-suk is a maths teacher in the same college, and he is deeply in love with Mr.Do Kyungsoo and Minho is his colleague and he teaches Science)  
"Yah Minho please help me. I should get married somehow this year. I'm getting soo much pressure from my mom. Have you see the new teacher Mr. Kyungsoo. He is looking soo handsome. I think I'm in love with him. Please tell me how to approach him, I'm scared", I cried requesting minho, my good friend and colleague in this college.  
"Nae nae jonghyun, we'll find a way how approach that Kyungsoo...you just give me sometime. Come on let's go to cafeteria, I'm very hungry....first feed me something so that I can think peacefully.", Minho said and we both left to cafeteria.

"Ok, now we both will go to him. I'll stand behind you don't worry. Ask him for his mobile number today. Okay?", Minho asked me.   
"Aw ok, I will ask", I said with a bit tensed face. "Yah don't be tensed, you can do it. You are just asking for his mobile number not a kiss," he said laughing uncontrollably.   
"Ya ya I got it, now stop laughing students are watching us," I said slapping his arm.

**Chanyeol Pov**

I should talk with him somehow today. Firstly I should apologize for what happened today.   
"Mr.Kyung--", I was about to call him.  
"Hi Kyungsoo-shi , I'm your fellow colleague. My name is Jo Jung-suk, Mathematics teacher here and this is Minho ,Science teacher.", Mr.Jung introduced himself to my kyungiee.

What the hell why is he looking at him in a flirtatious way. Something is fishy.

"Oh hello Mr.Jung, nice seeing you. ", Kyungsoo replied him.   
"Nae, umm can I get your number Kyungsoo-shi, just in case you see, we all are colleagues and you know to inform anything... Haha", Mr.Jung asked. Wtf... now this is a new way for asking number...

"Yeah, note it down ... My number is   
010-5203-4494.", He replied. Ok he was saying his number and why will I lose the opportunity to save it, haha.  
"O-ok, thank you Kyungsoo-shi. I'll leave now then , nice talking to you," saying this both teachers left.

  
"Haha it's 93 not 94 in the last, I fooled him. He is looking like a flirt," Kyungsoo said me. My eyes were widened with shock.  
Luckily my friends were not with me, they went to cafeteria to eat, i said I'll join them as I had to use the washroom. But the main reason was to meet Kyungsoo.  
"What happened, why are you looking soo shocked,"he asked me. "Haha nothing sir, you are very intelligent," I replied him foolishly.  
"Lol yeah, you Chanyeol don't come to class late next time ok. Now go to your next class. Bye", he said giving me a big grin and left.

Wow I got his number. He didn't mind saying me his correct number. Yipee!!!

Here is the new beginning of your Love Story Park Chanyeol.....


	10. New Beginning!

                                                                                            

 

 

**Chanyeol Pov**

After meeting Kyungiee I went back to class. It was that stupid Mr.Jung's class. I was just looking out.

Kyungsoo!!!!

Omo kyungsoo's cabin is right opposite my class. I'm sooo luckyyyyy.  
My face became red like a tomato...haha I can feel it.

He is looking soo cute even when he is reading a book. He even saw me and smiled..

Awww I love u sooo much my kyungiee.

After college we went back to our home.  
I completed my homework and went to the living room where everyone was sitting and watching 'running man' show. I sat there and was playing in my phone, then I remembered that I saved his number in my phone.  
Umm....how about texting him. I just hope he doesn't get angry. If he asks why I saved, I'll just say that I saved to ask if I have any doubts. 

 **To:Kyungsoo**  
 **From:Chanyeol**  
Hi Mr.Kyungsoo

 **From** **:Kyungsoo**  
 **To: unknown number**  
Hello, who is this??

 **To:Kyungsoo**  
 **From:Chanyeol**  
Hello sir, it's me Chanyeol.

 **From** **:Kyungsoo**  
 **From:Chanyeol**  
Aah Chanyeol-aah, wassup?

 **To:Kyungsoo**  
 **From:Chanyeol**  
Haha, nothing sir. Just sitting with my roommates and watching running man show. What about you?

 **From** **:Kyungsoo**  
 **To:Chanyeol**  
Aah nice, I'm just reading a novel. And you need not call me sir outside the college. I'm almost same age as you.

 **To:Kyungsoo**  
 **From:Chanyeol**  
Haha ok kyungsoo.:)

 **From** **:Kyungsoo**  
 **To:Chanyeol**  
Good... Had dinner?

 **To:Kyungsoo**  
 **From:Chanyeol**  
No, not yet, what about you?

 **From: Kyungsoo**  
 **To:Chanyeol**  
Ya, I had. Gotto sleep now. Goodnight Chanyeol-aah. See you tomorrow at college.

 **To:Kyungsoo**  
 **From:Chanyeol**  
Goodnight kyungiee

 **From:Kyungsoo**  
 **To:Chanyeol**  
Kyungiee???

 **To:Kyungsoo**  
 **From:Chanyeol**  
Haha you didn't like it!

 **From** **:Kyungsoo**  
 **To:Chanyeol**  
Haha no, it's cute yeollie!

 **To:Kyungsoo**  
 **From:Chanyeol**  
Yeollie!!!nice  
Ok goodnight kyungiee sleep now

 **From** **:Kyungsoo**  
 **To:Chanyeol**  
Good night yeol.

Aaah, what a nice chat .... Keep it up Chanyeol :D nice move  
"Yaah, Chanyeol why are you smiling looking into your phone, tell us too we'll also laugh.", Chen shouted dragging everyones attention in the living room.   
"Huh, nothing I just saw a joke. Come on let's have dinner," I said and left the living room.  
I can't say them right now. I'll say after kyungiee accepts my love.

**Next day in college**

We were sitting in our first class and it was pretty boring. As usual my eyes were wandering out, searching for kyungiee. Aah why didn't he come yet. Is he in another class? Didn't he come to college because he is feeling sick?? Various thoughts started coming in to my mind.

"Hey listen to the class, don't look outside", came a voice from outside from the window behind me. I turned back to see who it is. Kyungiee???  
My eyes went wide and my big ears becane red... suddenly I felt soo hot.  
Oh God my heart started beating soo fast. He was looking soo handsome. He got he hair colored red with sides shaved. Did god do hair cut for him???  
He was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans and looking like an angel. Angel Penguin haha.  
He is gonna kick me if he comes to know that I call him hybrid of owl and Penguin .

"Stop looking at me like that and listen to the class Chanyeol," again he said smiling at me. "Haha ya ya ok sir," I said smiling like an idiot.

Oh no ,I was caught smiling and blushing looking at him. Can't help his new look was stunning today.

After college, we went back to home. How about calling him today. I feel like talking with him :(.

Let's call, anyhow everyone is busy watching television.

**Ring ring ring...**

**KS:** yeobeseyo  
 **CY** : hello kyungsoo, it's me Chanyeol.  
 **KS:** aah Chanyeol-aah, wassup. Why did you call?  
 **CY** : haha I was bored....so I just called you.  
 **KS:** Is it?... Ok.   
 **CY:**  Yeah haha....umm are you free this weekend?  
 **KS** : yeah...why?  
 **CY** : Do you want to go out with me?  
 **KS** : Out?? Are you asking me out for a date  
 **CY** : D-Date??  
 **KS** : haha just kidding... Ok where do you want to go?  
 **CY**  : how about going to a Mall? First we'll eat and then go and play in the arcade??  
 **KS** : sounds good...ok done :)  
 **CY** : jinjaaa... Thank you sooo much kyungsoo-yaah. I'll pick you up that day. I'm waiting eagerly for this weekend. Saturday see you at 11:00 am in the morning. Is that ok?  
 **KS** : yeah sure. Ok then goodnight Chanyeol-aah. See you tomorrow in school.  
 **CY** : goodnight kyungiee, sleep well.

Wow, my first date with kyungsoo. I'm sooooo excited. It should be the best date for us....


	11. At his house

                                                                                           

 

**That weekend**

**Kyungsoo Pov**

Oh my God today is the day. It's my first date. I don't know if it's official or unofficial. I can't even ditch it as he told he will come to pick me up.  
I'm so very much tensed.

What should I wear. It's already 10:00am and he'll be here by 11:00am.  
Get ready fast Soo..

I'll just make it simple. I'll wear a white shirt and black jeans.  
I'll have a quick bath now.

After sometime

Ok ... Now done bathing...let's get ready Soo.

Omo it's already 10:30am. He'll be here soon.

**Ding Dong Ding Dong**

Who is at this time now???  
Let's go see...

 **CHANYEOL POV**  
Oh my God today is the day of our date!!!!!  
I can't wait to see him. I was ready by 10:00 am.

"Hey Chanyeol, where are you going dude.... looking soo handsome. Date huh??", Kris hyung asked staring at me.

"Stop staring at me hyung... Y-ya I'm going on a date...",I replied.

"Wooow man ...date ... with whom???", he asked with a shocked face.

"Kyu-kyungoo!", I replied.

"Whaattttt, Mr.Do Kyungsoo , the penguin????", He asked shouting making everyone come there.

"You need not shout hyung...yes it's him", I replied looking at everyone.

"Wow Mr.Park Chanyeol you managed talking with him without telling anyone of us and now you are even going on a date... Greatt", Tao said smacking on my head.

"Ouch ... What was that for??",I cried with pain.   
"For keeping it secret from us," another smack from Chen now.  
"Ouch...stop hitting me guys....I was about to tell you. I just thought of telling you after he accepts my proposal.",I replied.

"Good.... have a great day then Chanyeol-aah, Do you want some money? Take this,"Suho hyung said keeping some money in my pocket.

"Thanks hyung....there is no need of this haha", I replied hugging him.  
"That's ok dongsaeng....it's your first date. Enjoy well.",he said.

"Nae, ok hyung I'll leave now. Bye", I said and left to kyungsoo's house. It's not very far from our house. It's just 20 minutes drive. I reached there by 10:30am.

 **Ding Dong Ding Dong**    
I rang the bell

"Hi Kyungiee!!!",I said.  
"Ch-Chanyeol .... You???",his big eyes became even more big...haha  
"Haha ya it's me...Why?",I replied.  
" No ,n-nothing...it's just 10:30am and you were supposed to come by 11:00am right.",he replied..aww he was looking sooo handsome in that white shirt.

"Haha yeah...I just couldn't wait seeing you.",I replied scratching my nape.  
"W-what??", He asked almost shouting

"Oh God will you let me come in ...or ull keep asking me questions making me stand outside??",I replied trying to move him to enter the house.

"Who is that kyungiee???", a tan skinned guy came out with a puzzled face. He was looking very hot and handsome. Who is he??? His boyfriend??? Nooo not again the same story.....

He has called him Kyungiee????  
How dare he calls my kyungsoo as Kyungiee?? No one can call him that except me.

"Ahh Kai this is my student, Park Chanyeol," he replied.

STUDENT!!!

Am I just his student??? Is that all what it is between us both??

Doesn't he consider me something more than a student.


	12. First Date

                                                                                        

 

**Kyungsoo Pov**

Chanyeol came half an hour early....and he was looking soo hot. He was wearing a black tight t-shirt. I couldn't stop admiring him.

"Who is that kyungiee?", asked my counsin Kai. He came here to stay with me for a while. My family is settled in China due to my dad's business. Though our nativity is Korea, we were settled in China for many years. So I can speak both Chinese and Korean.  
"Ahh Kai this is my student, Park Chanyeol," I replied.   
Student.... Silly me. I should have introduced him as my friend. I could see the change of expression in his face when I said that... Hmph I should make it up to him. I know we are already going on a date and I should not be introducing him as my student.

"Who is that Mr.Kyungsoo?", he asked. Ok he is angry else he would me call as kyungiee. He is referring me like teacher now.

"He is Kai, my cousin. He came here to stay with me for a while." I replied.

"Oh okay, so shall we go Soo",he asked offering me a hand.

"Ok Kai I'm going out for a while. You have lunch. I won't be coming for lunch. Sorry for leaving you alone this weekend.",I said Kai and we left towards Chanyeol's car.

"Is it ok that we left him alone? You can bring him with us if you want.",he asked.

"No that's ok... Anyhow he'll go to meet his girlfriend Krystal, so it's ok Chanyeol. And I'm sorry.",I replied looking at his handsome face.

"Sorry? Why?",he asked looking away.

"Because I introduced you as my student near my cousin.",I replied bending my head down.

"That's ok Soo," he replied cupping my head in his hands.   
Oh my God what is he doing.  
He realized and removed his hands and looked away again.

"Shall we go?",I asked not wanting the awkwardness.  
"Yeah okay," he replied.

**Chanyeol Pov**

Shit, what did I just do. I just couldn't control my feelings. He was looking soo cutee.  
That was soo awkward.  
"Shall we go?",he asked. Thank god I thought he would be angry. But since he talked first it was fine.

"Yeah okay",I replied.  
I opened the door for him to sit. He gave me a smile and sat in.  
I started the car.   
The car was filled with silence and it was pleasant. He is sitting beside me, I wanted that moment to stay forever.

"Shall we go and eat first", I asked him driving.  
"Okay sure," he replied looking outside

"This is my first time roaming in Korea. Usually I just go School and then back home. " he replied again.

"Wait you are not a Korean??", I was suprised.   
"No no I'm a pure Korean. It's just that my family was settled in China. I came here for this job. I'll go back after few months.",he replied.

"Oh okay. Come on let's eat then. I'll make you taste the best Korean food", I said pulling him.

"Haha ok, well we eat Korean food in home though. So make me eat something different which we don't make in home.",he said.

"Haha sure come on let's eat. Let's eat Ddukbokkie...it's very tasty here." I said stopping the car near a shop.

"Wow Ddukbokkie....my mom always used to say that they are tasty but she never made it. Come let's eat."he said and went in excitedly like a small kid. I never saw this side of him. He was popularly known as Satansoo in school because he never smiles

Everyone has different side near the people they like. So this is his another side.

"Wow Chanyeol these are sooo delicious. I just loved them.", he replied stuffing them in his mouth.

"Good... enjoy them well," I said eating my food.  
"Chanyeol-aah can I have beef thing. I don't remember it's name. It's something like Bu- ... I can't remember.", he said cutely pouting. I felt like kissing him.

"Aah bulgogi??", I asked laughing.

"Ya ya bulgogi. I want to eat that pleaseee,"I asked . "Haha sure kyungiee.",I replied calling the waiter and ordered bulgogi.

The order took 10min to come and we both talked about our families and studies. He told about his cousin Kai and his girlfriend Krystal and about how beautiful they both will look together.

Our order came and we both ate. He loved it a lot. I asked him if he wants more but he said he was too full already...so I paid the bill and left the place.

"So next where?",he asked.

"Arcade maybe," I replied.

We both went to the mall and went to the arcade section.

We chose to play bowling.

"Strikeeeee", he jumped hugging me.  
He went back suddenly realizing.  
We both just laughed.  
"Okay let's go then...I want to take you somewhere",I said.

"Where??", he asked looking at me with his both eyes widened.

"You will come to know," I said taking him towards the car.

I was driving for almost 30 minutes. Till then he was quite looking outside and enjoying the view out.

"Chanyeol-aah tell me now where we are going?",he requested me.  
"10 more minutes Soo, we are almost here." I replied. Thankfully since he was new to Korea he doesn't know where I'm taking him.

After 10 minutes...  
"Here, we reached the place...", I said opening his door.  
He came down and was looking all around.  
"Where are we Chanyeol... what place is this? Did you kidnap me or what hahahaha", he said laughing.  
But now I have to blinfold him.  
"W-what are you doing Chanyeol. Are you really kidnapping me???",he cried.

"Shhh I'm not kidnapping u kyungiee... Just wait. Ok?",I said almost whispering.

"O-okay." he replied.

Then I took him inside the place. It was my favorite place. My mom used to bring me there since childhood. I always thought of bringing the person I love there. It was a cute little park. More like a garden.

I opened his folds. "Now open your eyes Soo". He slowly opened his eyes.

"Where are we Chanyeol??..... Oh my God wow this place is sooooo beautiful Yeol, thank you soo much for bringing me here," he squealed hugging me again.

"Haha ya ... since my childhood my mom always used to bring me here. I always wanted to bring the person I love here. So I brought you here," I said.

"Wh-what??",he asked with a shocked expression.

I took out a box which has a ring in it and kneeled down before him.

"Mr.Do Kyungsoo, will you be boyfriend of this Park Chanyeol. Please!!,"I said with my eyes closed because I was scared of his reaction.

There wasn't any reaction or response. So I slowly opened my eyes. He was just looking at me with a shocked face. "Hey kyungsoo are you ok?",I asked.

"Yeah,I was just shocked with your sudden proposal",he replied.  
"So what's your answer. Is it a yes?",I asked holding him hands.

"Aah Chanyeol-aah I think I need some time to think. This is only our first date right. I hope you can understand.",he replied bending his head down.

"Haha that's ok kyungiee, take your own time. I'll be waiting for your yes,"I replied.

"Come on let's eat here. I bought some food for our picnic here.",I said and went near the car to get the picnic bag of food which I prepared today morning.  
"Wow Chanyeol the food is so delicious, did you make it??,"he asked and I just shook my head saying yes.

I always had interest in cooking and learnt many dishes from my mom since childhood.

We sat there for an hour almost and ate happily talking about our life and future plans. He said he wanted to do further studies and he want to do with his own money so he is kind of earning now and saving up for later.

After sometime we packed our things and left that place.

"Thank you so much Chanyeol-aah. I had a nice day today.",he replied putting his hand on mine while driving.

"I should say thanks to u Soo for coming with me. Gumao", I replied.

After 1 hour we reached his house.  
"Ok, bye Chanyeol. Thank you again for today. See you at school tomorrow,"he replied.  
"Bye kyungiee, I'll be eagerly waiting for your reply,"I said and he shook his head and went in blushing.

I went back home... hoping for a yes.

"Aah Chanyeol-aah how was your date.", Kris hyung asked and all others were waiting for me in the living room.

"Yea it was good. I proposed him...he asked for some time to think. Mostly it will be a yes," I said rubbing my nape.

"Yo that's my boy," Tao came hugging me.

"Ok now wash and go to sleep everyone, it's already late," Suho hyung said and went to his room with Lay.

Today was the best day in my life. I'm soo very happy. I'm just going to wait for his reply...


	13. Love Sick Teacher

****

**Jung Suk Pov**

"Aaah minho-ya help meeee plssss",I requested begging Minho in the cafeteria.  
"Ok ok, do you know Park Chanyeol of final year. He is close with that kyungsoo. Take help of him. It might be useful," he said ordering his 4th plate of bulgogi.

"There he is, call him soon," he signaled me showing Chanyeol and his gang of friends.

"Aww Chanyeol... you come here," I called him waving my hand.   
He came with his gang and sat with us.

"Nae sir why did you call?, he asked.

"You see our Jung Suk sir is growing old and his mom is forcing him to marry so you should somehow help him.," Minho said to them.

"Me ?? What can I do sir??," He asked.  
All the boys were just looking at me shocked and I was dying of embarrassment.

"You know Kyungsoo Sit right? Our Jung Suk sir is in love with him and since you are close with that kyungsoo sir, you should somehow help him. Ok?,"he said to Chanyeol.

"Oh okay sir, sure," Chanyeol replied and I was soo happppy as I didn't expect him to say yes soo fast.

"Great!!! Now everyone one order what ever you want. Jung Suk sir will pay the bill," Minho said without even asking my permission. Ok whatever...it's just for my kyungsoo. Just for today right. Endure it.

**Chanyeol Pov**

How dare he!!  
He asks me for help to fall in love with my kyungiee...  
I'll teach him a lesson :p

The college fest is gonna start in two weeks. We should participate in dance competition again. We should somehow win this year. But the problem is we don't have a choreographer. Lay hyung went home as his mother was not feeling well.  That BTS gang already took the best choreographer. What should we do now. Everyone is soo worried.

Ring Ring...  
Who is it calling now??

"Yeobeseyo," I said in a faint voice without looking at the caller ID.  
"Aah Chanyeol-aah, what happened? Why are you soo dull?," He asked.

"Hmm nothing, as you know the dance competition is coming soon, we don't have any choreographer," I said.  
"Aah choreographer... I have someone whom I know. You want?", He asked.  
"Yaa, sure who is it?, I asked with curiosity.  
"You know Kai right, my cousin. He is a professional dancer. I can request him for you.",he said.  
"Thank you so much kyungsoo-ya. It's a yes from our side.", I replied happily.  
"Anything for you," he replied and ended the phone call.

I went to my hyungs and dongsaengs happily and said them the good news.

"Wow Kai, I have seen him in few dance shows, he is an amazing dancer," Lay hyung said when Suho hyung video called him.

The next two weeks we were soo busy with the dance preparations.  
In 4 days , it's the day of dance competition. We are practicing so hard whole day. Kai is really an amazing dancer.

"Krystal no, you can't do this to me. Please noo", Kai was crying in the middle of dance practice.

"What happened Kai?",I asked him.  
"She... She broke up with me for someone else chanyeol",he said burying his face in his hands. He was soo sad the whole day. We asked him to go home, but he denied saying that it's better for him to stay with us for distraction as he would just cry if he was alone in home.

Time flew fast and we were perfect with our dance due to Kai. He was funny other times but very strict during practice. Kyungsoo used to come and see during the break times.

Finally tomorrow is the day of our competition. We were all very tensed.

They called our names. Kai and kyungsoo gave hugs to all of us.

Don't Mess Up My Temp...  
the song started....

The crowd was clapping and few girls were jumping and squealing shouting our names.   
Finally the dance was over and everyone was cheering for us.

"Wow guys you rocked it," Kai said congratulating us.

"Chanyeol-aah you did a great job," kyungsoo said hugging me. And all boys were shouting.

Jung Suk sir went on stage to dance for Mr.Simple song... He prepared well for it... But evil me copied the wrong one in the disk and when he was ready on the stage to dance, a funny speech of him which I secretly recorded played. He was shocked and pissed off and left the hall.

Me and kyungsoo were just walking outside the college.  
"Chanyeol-aah you did very well today.", He said.   
" Thank you kyungiee, for making Kai teach the dance for us.", I said.  
"Haha welcome. You should give me a treat for it .. haha", he laughed.

"Ya sure... tomorrow I'll take you out for lunch," I said.  
"Aigoo was just joking...ok since you want to take ...I won't say no, and I'll tell you something tomorrow.", He said.  
"Ok, I'll be waiting," I said and went inside to our friends.

Then we bid goodbyes and went back to home.

I am just waiting for tomorrow.  
What is he going to say me.  
I'm excited....


	14. Accident

**Chanyeol Pov**

I'm soo excited today. I'm more excited than our first date.  
Today is he gonna say me something....  
And I just can't wait. He told me not to pick up. He told that since Kai has to go somewhere, Kai will drop him.

I reached the said destination one hour early. I was waiting for him.

Ok it has been almost two hours that I'm waiting for him. Both Kyungsoo's phone and Kai's phone are not available.   
I waited till night there, when the owner said that they are closing the restaurant.

I went home sad and slept. Luckily I had my keys with me. Everyone slept already. I was soo hungry. I didn't order anything for myself. I was just waiting for him.

Did he just ditch me....  
No, he is not that kind of guy.  
Why didn't he come. Even his phone was not available.

Next morning I went to school.  
But I couldn't see him anywhere.  
I searched for him everywhere.

I was sitting silently in the class with my head on the bench.

Suddenly the school attender came in between the class and gave a letter to the teacher.

"The guest professor Mr. DO KYUNGSOO, is not going to come to college anymore. He went back to China due to an accident which occurred yesterday. Let's all pray for him to get well soon.", the teacher announced.

I felt like the whole world became upside down.

Kyungsoo met with an accident and he left the school. Wtf is happening.....????

I just ran out of the class.   
I kept running and running until I couldn't run anymore.  
I was out of my senses. Behind me were my hyungs running behind me.

They stopped when I stopped.  
"Hey, listen we'll go to China to see him ok?,Kris hyung said patting my shoulder.  
"Ya don't worry Chanyeol, he'll be fine." , Suho hyung said.

"Since all can't afford to go to China now and someone should accompany him to China, me and Kris will go along with him," Tao said.

"Thanks Tao," I said hugging him and crying.

That evening Suho hyung booked three tickets for China. We packed our luggage and left to the airport.

"Take care guys, call us as soon as you reach," xiumin hyung said and we said everyone bye and went inside.

We reached China. Luckily kyungsoo told me once where he used to stay in China and since Kris hyung and Tao and familiar with China, we reached his house easily.

His house was neither small nor very big. It was a medium in size and very beautiful constructed.

We went inside and rang the bell.  
Kai opened the door. He was having a bandaid on his head and his plaster of Paris on his hand. Maybe he broke is hand.

"Chanyeol-aaah", he hugged me crying.  
"Kai, what happened...how is kyungsoo," I cried hugging him.  
Kai doesn't know about me and kyungsoo. He just knew me as his student.

"He... He lost his memory Chanyeol. He doesn't remember anyone of us. That day he asked me to drop some where to meet his friend. He was soo excited that day. But suddenly our car was dashed by another car, and this happened," he said showing his hand.

"Can we see Kyungsoo," I asked.  
"Ya ya sure, come in," said taking us to kyungsoo's room.

He was sleeping inside and medium sized room on a queen sized bed. Beside him his mom was sitting. I bent a bit greeting her.  
"Kyungsoo, see here. Who came to visit you.," Kai said waking up Kyungsoo.

"Hi," he said. I couldn't control my tears seeing him in that condition.  
"I said you used to work as a teacher in Korea right, these were your students then," Kai said showing us.

"Oh , soo sweet of you guys for coming to see me from Korea. What are your names? ", He asked smiling.

I couldn't control any longer. He forgot me???  
I ran out of the house. Kris hyung, Tao and Kai were running behind me.

I was running crying and crying.  
He forgot me. I couldn't endure that thought.

"Hey Chanyeol, it's ok", Kris hyung and Tao hugged me.  
I said them that I can't stay there any longer.  
Kai asked us what happened. They just said I was said because he used to be my favorite teacher. I said them not to tell the truth.

That night I took my flight back to Korea. Kris hyung and Tao said they wanted to stay in China with their family for few days since they came to China now.   
When I said I can't stay there any longer, they said they will also come back with me , but I insisted them to stay there and I can go back alone as I'm fine.  
Though I'm not... I can't be selfish right. They have to meet their parents as they travelled a lot from Korea to China.

They dropped me in the airport and left.

I reached Korea. I took a cab and went back home. All the hyungs received me hugging and trying to cheer me up.

So...  
  


Is this the end of my love?  
Did my love story end again without beginning 😞


	15. Another New Beginning

**Chanyeol Pov**

After kyungsoo left...my life became soo dull. I wasn't rebel like before. I became soo quite.

I completed my studies.  
I always dreamt of having my own restaurant. With the help of my parents I was able to persue my dreams.

I shifted to Seoul as soon as my studies are completed.  
I couldn't stay there any longer with the thoughts of kyungsoo.

Now it has been 5 years already.

Now I have my own restaurant in Seoul. It's quite a popular restaurant with customers all the time. Xiumin hyung is a barista here. He has his own job. But comes when he is free.  
He said he always wanted to have his own cafe.

Kris hyung and Tao are now settled in China. Suho hyung and Lay are gonna marry next month.

Chen is working in the same company with Xiumin hyung.

We still visit at least once or twice a week. Kris hyung and Tao can't come...so they always say they miss us. Still they manage to come once a year.

Kyungsoo and Kai are married.  
Kai invited us. Everyone went.  
First I was not willing to go but everyone dragged me. He was looking pretty happy. Good for him. Kai is a nice guy and he will take a good care of him. They adopted a son last year.  
I kind of moved on as I was busy with my restaurant.

Now we all are busy in preparation of Lay and Suho hyungs marriage.

I was at my restaurant, xiumin hyung came after his work was over.  
Chen dropped him and went home to cook dinner. They are living together.

It was almost the closing time and were cleaning.  
Then suddenly the door opened and a boy came in.

He was looking kind of cute and short from far.

"Can I get a cake please?," he asked. He voice was sweet like honey. His puppy eyes and his lips were pink like strawberry. Anyone can mistake him for a girl.

"Sorry mister, we are almost closing the restaurant," xiumin hyung said.

"Pleaseeee, all the shops out are closed. I have to suprise someone on their birthday. It's already 11:30pm and I can't find anyone.",he requested.

"But mister,"xiumin hyung was about to say.  
"That's ok xiumin hyung, what cake do you want mister?," I asked him.

"Call me Baekhyun 😅😅!! I'm feeling old if you are calling me mister," he said.

"Baekhyun... Oh okay, what cake do you want Baekhyun-shi," I asked.

"Aishh not Baekhyun-shi. Just Baekhyun or byun or you can also call baek. Whatever, I want a Black Forest cake. Can I get one?" he asked smiling. He was looking like an angel when he was smiling.

"Sure, Xiumin hyung can I get a Black Forest cake?" I asked xiumin hyung.  
"Oh okay, I'll get it.." he said going inside.

"Are you new here to this place, I haven't seen you anytime," I asked him curiosily as almost everyone here comes to my restaurant.

"Nae, we just came here last week. My dad got transferred here from Busan last year. I stayed in USA for my studies and came Korea last week. Today is my friends birthday and I want to wish her at 12:00am", he said.

Xiumin hyung bought the cake.  
"Do you want me to write something on this?," I asked.  
"Ya, write Happy birthday Taeyeon",he said.

"Who is Taeyeon??", I asked him.  
"Watch what you are writing Chanyeol-aah,", xiumin hyung shouted.

I wrote 'Happy birthday Taeyeon??'

  
Shit why did I put the question marks there on the cake.  
That guy what's him name...aah Baekhyun he was laughing falling down. My face was burning up with embarrassment.  
Xiumin hyung bought another cake.  
"This is the last cake don't spoil this one also," he said.  
"Ya ya....sorry Baekhyun-shi," I said.

"Haha that's ok, Chanyeol. Taeyeon is my friend. We both studied together in USA.",he said smiling.

I wrote on the cake and showed him.  
"How is it?", I asked him.  
"Very pretty Chanyeol. Thank you soo much." he said.

"I kept the candles and knife in it. And also a cupcake as a complimentary gift for your friend. Tell her happy birthday from our side.", I said smiling.  
"Nae, thank you. I'll convey your regards to her. Good night," he said and left.

What a beautiful and pretty looking guy.

Byun Baekhyun....  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS....I LOVE READING THEM


	16. Who are You?

**Chanyeol Pov**

Next week is Suho and Lay hyungs marriage. Kris and Tao came from China to attend the big day. We we're all very excited. We 7 members didn't meet since an year almost since everyone is busy. I only used to meet xiumin hyung and Chen.

We received invitation card from Suho hyung. So now we all are busy in arrangements for marriage. This is the first marriage in our friends group. Suho hyung is like a omma for us all. So we all wanted it to be very special day for him. Even Lay hyung is very kind and always very supportive. They indeed will make a great couple. They were always soo sweet together and never fought.

We decided that me, Chen and Kris will be Suho hyungs groomsmen and Xiumin and Tao will be Lay hyung's groomsmen.

Todat we three(kris, me and Chen) accompanied Suho hyung to buy the dress and ring for the marriage day.

We bought a beautiful white tuxedo and a ring with  **Suho <3 Lay **engraved on it.

I don't know what Lay and the remaining two did the whole day. I bet Tao would be choosing something related to Gucci. I don't know how Kris hyung is bearing his Gucci addiction.

After we completed shopping we decided to meet at my restaurant.

So as we decided we all meet at my restaurant at 7:00pm. We reached there by 5:00pm, but Lay hyung's shopping got late and they reached by 7:00pm.

"Oh God, Suho please take Tao with you next time. I just can't bear him," Lay hyung cried sitting beside Suho hyung. Suho hyung burst into laughter and hugged Lay hyung.

"Whyyy!!! What did I do. I just told you to buy the panda outfit for you marriage dress. How cute it was looking!!!", Tao screamed.

"Yah, you buy that for your marriage. Please leave my husband," Suho hyung said making Tao cry and Kris hyung calming him.

"Thank Goodness Xiumin is there with me, else I used to die with his panda and Gucci obsession.", Lay hyung said making us all burst with laughter.

I made a special dish for all of us. And also ordered the best dishes in my restaurant.

"Wow, soo yummmyyy,"Tao screamed like a girl. "Ouch stop screaming in my ears Tao,"Kris hyung said closing his ears.

"Haha, the food is so delicious Chanyeol-aah. Thank you soo much," Lay hyung said smiling.

" Yeah, who ever would marry you will be really very lucky. He/She will get very delicious food to eat. By the way, did someone come in your life,"Suho hyung asked with an excited face.

Everyone's attention shifted to me from their plates.  
"No, I don't have any one in my life yet. I will surely say you guys if I find someone. Now I'm just focused on my restaurant," I said and continued eating.

After eating we all bid goodbyes to each other and left.

Tomorrow I have to go and buy a good gift for Suho and Lay hyung's marriage.

**Next Morning**

I woke up and got ready.  
I made my breakfast and ate. I made it simple as I had to go out buy gift and again go to my restaurant.  
Daily I eat at my restaurant, but since I have to go for shopping, I made bacon and egg for the breakfast today morning.

I reached a mall. I went to the dresses section. I was searching for some nice couple dresses for them. We all 5 already booked then honeymoon tickets to Jeju Islands.

I was looking for some dresses when someone patted me from behind...

"Hello Chanyeol!!!,",said a sweet voice patting me from behind.  
I turned around to see a pretty male petite wearing a white sweater with heart symbols on it and black jeans. I was just looking at him from top to bottom when I realized that he was already waving his hand in front of my face.

"Hey Chanyeol, where are you lost? Don't you remember me??", he asked.

This guy, yeah I have seen him somewhere.... Where did I see???  
He knows my name means we met somewhere.

Where....

Where....

When....

How....

"Cake Shop... yeeaah," I shouted and then covered my mouth when I realized that I wasn't thinking that in my mind. He started laughing looking at my face.

"Chanyeolaaah look at your face once," he said laughing and pulling me to a mirror beside. My face was red like a tomato.

"S-Sorry, I forgot your name. I remember you that day we met in my restaurant," I said.  
"Good at least you remember me though you forgot my name. But remember this time. Don't forget again because we might be seeing each other again many times. It's Byun Baekhyun.",he said.

"Nae, I won't forget now. Mianhae.",I said.

"Chanyeol-aah, you really don't remember me?," he asked suddenly.

"What?? I said I remember you right. We met t my restaurant that night. I just forgot your name. Sorry for that,"I said with a sorry face.

"Aniyo, not about that Chanyeol. Don't you feel that you have seen me somewhere??," He asked.

Somewhere??

Where?

I have seen him in the restaurant... that's it. To my knowledge kyungsoo is the one suffering from amnesia and not me.

Who are you????

**(A/N : Any guesses comment down😂😬✌️**   
**Please vote if you liked it😊)**


	17. Luhan's Birthday

**Chanyeol Pov**

Aah today is Luhan's Birthday.  
Meeting him after many years. I don't know how it's gonna be. I hope it won't be an awkward situation. I moved long back after getting kyungsoo. But still he is my first crush and now I'm gonna see him.

Baekhyun said that Luhan hyung want to invite all the others too, since everyone is here for Suho hyung and Lay hyung's marriage.

Oh by the way whathat gift should I buy him???

I'll give him a Bambi plush. I guess he will love it.😁 Of course why won't he love his own kind.

**At Luhan's House**

We reached their house by the said time.  
Suho and Lay hyung didn't come because they were busy in the marriage arrangements which is in 3 days.

Kris hyung, Tao, Chen and Xiumin hyung came with me. We were all standing out when,

"Oh Chanyeol-aah you came!!", Baekhyun came out running.

"Yah-Yah who is this handsome chic,"Chen asked receiving a punch from Xiumin hyung and me.

"Watch your language Chen!!," xiumin hyung said.

"He is Luhan's brother, Baekhyun" I said.

He was looking really very handsome in that white shirt that I was just staring at him till he waved his hand in front of my face.

"Oh, ha hi Baekhyun", I replied coming into my senses.

"Where are you lost Chanyeol. Come in, hyung is waiting for you all.",he said holding my hand and taking me in.

I got a weird feeling when he held my hand.It was soft and gentle. I felt like never leaving his hand again.

**Baekhyun that day**

  
"Oh you all guys came. Hi Chanyeol, Tao, Kris, Xiumin hyung and Chen. How are you all? Long time no see. Suho and Lay didn't come," Luhan came seeing us from kitchen.

"Ya, it's their wedding in three days. So they are busy with the arrangements.",I replied.

"Aah, yeah. He said me about the wedding when I called to invite him. It's ok I'll meet them on their wedding. Come on, let's have dinner and talk," he said instructing us to the lawn outside.

It was beautifully decorated. There was  barbeque in the corner and Baekhyun was already grilling some meat. He saw me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Come on guys, have the dinner. Baekhyun specially cooked for everyone of you. Poor guy was cooking since morning," Luhan said.

What he cooked all this?? Woah.

"Aish, hyungggg... you need not say that now. Stop embarrassing me," Baekhyun said blushing.

Aigooo he was soooo cute blushing.

"Haha our baekie is multi talented, right," sehun said hugging him from back and pulling his cheeks.

What the hell!!!!

I couldn't control myself, but I had to.  
Isn't my Bambi enough for him. Now he even wants Baekhyun!!!

Aaah what are you thinking Chanyeol... You forgot he told you he treats him like his brother. I don't know why I got angry seeing hug Baekhyun like that.....Hmmmph.

"Ok now, come let's cut the cake." Baekhyun said bringing a big cake.

_saeng il chuk ha ham ni da_   
_saeng_ _il_ _chuk_ _ha ham ni da_   
_sarang_ _ha_ _neun_ _\-- Luhan_   
_saeng_ _il_ _chuk_ _ha ham ni da_

We all clapped. He kept a piece of cake in Sehun's mouth and sehun did the same and they shared a kiss for which Baekhyun started shouting 'hunhan' and cheering them. Feeling shy Luhan hugged and hid his face in Sehun's chest and Sehun was smiling and kissed on his head.

Aigoo soo cute. They both love each other soo much and I'm not even feeling jealous now. Maybe I moved on. Yeah!!!

 **No one's Pov**  
"Oh Luhan hyung, here is your " Chanyeol said giving him the gift that he bought for him. "Aww.... Thank u Chanyeol"Luhan said.

Even others gave him some gifts, including Sehun and Baekhyun.

"Shall I open? I'm very excited," luhan said hugging Sehun's gift.

"Ya, as if you will stop if I say no. Go ahead," sehun said.

"Bubble Tea!!!! Seriously Sehunnie??,Aish you never change," Luhan said rolling his eyes.  
"Haha, I'll give you the real gift in our room tonight," Sehun said making everyone of us laugh.

"Oh-Sehun, stop embarrassing me," luhan said punching Sehun's arm and hiding his face in Sehun's arm.

"Wow PlayStation!!!!Thank you so much Baek" Luhan said hugging Baekhyun.

"Haha welcome hyung!!! I know what you love...unlike sehunnie," Baekhyun said stucking his tounge out at sehun and sehun chasing him to beat him.

"Oh Chanyeol, your gift next. What's there inside. Let me see......!!!! Umm....", Luhan was about to say when "Bambiiiii," Baekhyun shouted suddenly stopped running and laughed together with Sehun.

"Shut up baek!! It's very cute, thank you so much Chanyeol-aah!!" Luhan said and Chanyeol smiled rubbing his nape.

" Sorry if I made you embarrass." Chanyeol said.  
"Aniyo, he is just mad. Don't mind him. It's really cute." Luhan said hugging the Bambi plush toy.

"Ya ya, why will you not like your own kind. Right Sehunnie. I even remember the love letter. What was that Dear Bambi...hahahahah," Baekhyun said laughing which made everyone shocked and Chanyeol feel bad and leave the place.

**Baekhyun Pov**

Oh shit!!

What did I just say.

Why did I remind him of the past.

Aaah Baekhyun, what did u just do.

"Baek, you shouldn't have said that  
Go tell him sorry," sehun said catching my shoulders.

Oh shit.... he is leaving the place!!!

"Chanyeol, stop!!!," I said running behind him.

I was running and running and finally I was able to reach him.

"CHANYEOL!!! Wait, I can't run anymore.," I said panting and holding his hands.

"Leave me alone," he said throwing my hands away.

"Chanyeol... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."I said putting and sad face.

"Do you think my feelings are jokes for you to laugh at," he said making me shocked. I did not think he will be this angry.

"You don't know how much I suffered in my love life. That time Luhan hyung. Then kyungsoo and now you, can't I get some one whom I can love?"Chanyeol said.

Who is this kyungsoo? Maybe his ex!!

Why did he tell my name???

**Chanyeol Pov**

_*Before this fight*_

Ommo baekiee....he is looking soo cute. Am I falling in love with him? I guess it's a yes. I just couldn't stop seeing him today.  
I don't know if anyone observed me or no staring at him, mainly this Chen.

"Hey wassup man. Why are you eyeing that boy? Do you like him or what?" Chen said. Speak of the devil.

I just hope he doesn't tell Baekhyun about this.

"Shutup Chen, there is nothing like that." I said.  
"Oh really!! Should I ask that shorty? Xiumin just said me about your restaurant-cake story."he said.

"Don't you dare!!!" I said him giving him a death glare   
"Haha ok chill bro.  I won't. He is looking handsome. Good choice if you like him. Go ahead, you'll have our support."Chen said.

After 5 minutes...Kris hyung, Tao and xiumin hyung were looking at me and were showing their thumbs saying go for it.

Aah this Chen can't keep quiet.

What should I do? Should I propose him? That would be too fast. Maybe I'll ask him to come on a date?

No no.... no date. Date doesn't suit me. It's always a failure. I'll directly propose him.

 _Then happens the Bambi incident_...

How can he say that. Does he still think that I love Luhan? And did he just read my love letter which I gave to Luhan.

I can't stay here anymore. I should leave. I can't face him. I was about to propose him today after the birthday party and this what happened. Maybe my life doesn't have a love life🙁

I just ran out and I noticed that he is is running behind me. I stopped as I  could not run anymore.  
He came running near me and held my hand.

I know it's rude, but I just threw his hand away because I was angry. I couldn't control my feelings.

"You don't know how much I suffered in my love life. That time Luhan hyung. Then kyungsoo and now you, can't I get some one whom I can love?" I said crying.

"Chanyeol...hey!!," Baekhyun said holding my shoulders.

I couldn't control my feelings anymore. I was not in my senses and that's when I kissed him.

I held him tightly when he was trying to lose hold of me.

"I love you Baekhyun. I love you so much," I said hugging him tightly and crying.

"Chanyeol, leave me please. I'm not able to breathe" he said. I was still not leaving him feeling my whole life depends on that hug.

"Chanyeol please," he said pushing me back this time with more force and that's when I let him go.

"I'm engaged!", he said showing a ring on his finger with a name graved on it.

Engaged?????

Why me God? Why me always????

Why can't I get someone whom I love soo much?

**A/N**

**So Baek is engaged huh!!!**

**With whom???? Whose name is graved on that ring???😱😰😰**

**Chanyeol-aaah we are there for you honey 😭😭😭😭💖💕😚😚😚**   
  
  



	18. Bitter Truth

**Baekhyun Pov**

"Chanyeol...hey!!," I said catching his shoulders as he was crying.

Then I could suddenly feel something on my lips.

K-Kiss!!!!!!!!

What the hell Chanyeol is kissing me now???

"I love you Baekhyun. I love you so much," he said hugging me tightly and crying.

Love??

When did this happen??

"Chanyeol, leave me please. I'm not able to breathe" I said trying to lose his hold but he started hugging me tighter

"Chanyeol please," I said pushing him with more force and finally succeeded.

"I'm engaged!", I said showing the ring on my finger

I like Chanyeol but it's too late now😞.

I'm engaged to Jung Dae-hyun, son of my dad's best friend.

He said he fell deep in love with me the first time we both met during our families get together after me, Luhan hyung and Sehun came back from USA.

His dad approached my dad and asked and how can he deny his best friend's request.

He said ok without even asking my opinion. I just met him once after our marriage is fixed.

We are engaged recently but it was before I met Chanyeol.

Daehyun isn't that bad guy but I don't know he is not of my type.

We both went on a date because he requested me soo much. I tried denying him but since he requested me soo much I had to say yes.

What I observed was he is not the some one for me.

Our choices and tastes were different.  
I wasn't getting any feelings when I'm with him.

I want someone who can make me feel safe, who can make my heart flutter.

But I guess I met that someone too late and that's Park Chanyeol.

I'm going to get married in a month and maybe this is not the time to cancel the wedding.

I can't even break Daehyun's heart. He is a very nice guy. He takes good care of me. He even bought couple rings for our engagement which he customized specially for us.

My dad, he is the biggest reason why I can't break the marriage. Though I'm not his own son, he treated me more than his own son. I don't want to break the friendship between him and his friend.

I'm sure that he will say yes if I tell about Chanyeol, but that will make him sad deep inside his heart as I can see the happiness in his eyes when he came to know that his best friend is soon going to be his relative. I can't be selfish, so I can't say yes to Chanyeol.

"You are engaged???? And you never mentioned that to me??? Why are you trying to play with my feelings Byun? Whyyyy?," he said crying and shouting.

I was kind of scared at his reaction. I didn't know what to say.

"He is the son of my dad's best friend. We were engaged a month ago," I said bending my head down as I could not look into his eyes.

"Look into my eyes," he said.

"Don't you love me Baekhyun?" he asked.

How can I say the truth?!!

"No," I said turning my head away.

"Look into my eyes and say that Baekhyun," he said again pulling my face and making me look straight into his eyes.

There was only even millimetres gap between our faces.

Heat was increasing in my body. I was not able to look into his eyes but I couldn't look away as he was holding my face in his hands.

"YES!!!! YES I DAMN FUCKING LOVE YOU CHANYEOL. SINCE OUR CHILDHOOD. I USED TO HAVE CRUSH ON YOU. I FELT JEALOUS WHEN I CAME TO KNOW THAT YOU LOVE LUHAN HYUNG. BUT IT'S TOO LATE NOW. I CAN'T ACCEPT YOUR LOVE NOW. LEAVE ME," I said crying.

"Hey Baekhyun, look here," he said.

He hugged me tight and kissed me again, but this time a more passionate one as even I responded to his kiss this time.

"Chanyeol, I'm sorry. But please leave me and try to forget me. I'm sorry to break your heart," I said crying breaking our kiss realizing that I'm already taken by someone.

Tears started rolling down my eyes.

"Baekhyun!!! No, please. My heart can't take it anymore. Jebal Baekhyun-aah. I love you so much and I promise, I'll never leave you. I will love you more than anyone else in this world. Please Baekhyun." he said crying which made me cry even more.

"My dad, I..I can't break his heart Chanyeol, please try to understand. Though I'm not his real son he took a good care of me. Now I can't break his heart by doing this thing."I said hugging him and crying.

"Go away."he said suddenly pushing me.

"Go out of my sight right now. Please don't meet again. This is the only request from my side. Good bye," he said and left.

"Chanyeol!! Chanyeol," I was shouting his name but he didn't turn back.

I went back home crying.

"Hey Baekie what happened," sehun asked.

I cried hugging him.

"Hey! Hey it's ok baek. Don't cry. Tell me when you are ok. Now go and sleep." he said taking me to my room.

"He...he said he loves me," I said.

"Whaaat??? Who???", Sehun asked almost shouting due to shock.

"Don't shout. Luhan hyung might her and please don't tell this to anyone sehunnie", I said crying again.

"Do you also love him??",he asked to which I replied nodding my head.

"Why don't you tell to appa....I'm sure he won't say no to you," he said.

"I know, he won't. But you know right Daehyun's dad and appa are best friends. I can't break their friendship." I said.

"Aigoo, my baekkiee. He became such a big boy thinking about his family. I'm soo happy and proud. If you want any help regarding this matter always remember that you have this sehunnie. Ok!!," he said to which I replied smiling "Nae Sehunnie!😄"

"What's going on. Both of you are enjoying without me huh?", Luhan hyung said coming in.

"Aigoo my little brother is crying. Aishh don't cry. I don't like you crying.  
I called Chanyeol and said him sorry. So don't worry." Luhan hyung said.

"What?? You called him? What did he say?," I asked.

"Nothing. He said it's ok. That's it." He said.

"Ok now go sleep. We'll be leaving to our room. I have to give Luhan still his special birthday gift," sehun said giving an evil.

"Shut up sehun. I said not to embarrass me right." Luhan hyung said pulling Sehun's ear.  
"Ouch it hurts," sehun said crying in pain.

"Aish, you both go and now let me sleep. I can't bear your couple romance. I'm still a kid."I said shooing them.

"Lol!!!! Kid??? Where?? I can just see a guy who is going to get married in a month...hahaha,"he said laughing.

There wasn't any reaction from me and sehun. We were just looking and him with Sehun's famous poker face.

"What?? Why are you both looking at me like that🙄" he said.

"Nothing come let's go. Let him sleep," sehun said taking Luhan hyung.

In one month I'm going to get married. I don't want to.😞  
I want Chanyeol!!!

I'll call him. I want to talk with him.

**Ring Ring....**

The person you are calling is currently unavailable.

What the.... He cut my call?

I'll try again...

**Ring Ring Ring**

The person you are calling is currently unavailable.

He again cut my call 🙁.

Is he very angry on me.

I'll try for the last time.

**Ring Ring Ring**

"Stop calling me you kid. Let me sleep. You don't want be to live peacefully. You don't want to accept my love, then why are you calling me? Don't ever call me. Goodnight,"he said.

"Chanyeol please listen to what I'm saying...", Before I could say something else, he cut the call.

I guess he is very angry. I'll try meeting him tomorrow.

I want to talk with someone. But whom will I talk with at this late night??

Aah Taeyeon noona. She is the one with whom I can share with.

Oh whose calling me now?

Daehyun!!!!??😳  
At this time? Why all of the sudden?

"Yoboseyo.... Daehyun-shi?",I said.

"Hello Baekhyun, are you sleeping? Did I disturb you?" Daehyun asked.

"Aniyo...I didn't sleep yet. Why did you call?" I asked curiously.

"Aah, I just felt like talking with you. Actually I feel like meeting you. It has been a long time that we met. Is it possible for you to meet me tomorrow?"he asked.

Tomorrow....but I have to meet Chanyeol too. Ottokeee. He will feel bad if I won't meet him since it has been many days that we last met.

"Nae ok. I will meet you Daehyun-shi.",I replied. It's ok I can meet Chanyeol later. Maybe his anger will reduce by then.

"Jinja!!... kamsahamnida Baekhyun.... I'll come to pick you up tomorrow at 10:00 am. Is that ok?" he asked.

"Nae, it's ok."I replied.

"Aw...and don't call me daehyun-shi....just call me daehyun. We are soon going to be married and I don't want our relationship to be formal."he said.  
"Ok...meet you tomorrow daehyun. Goodnight,"I said.

"Goodnight Baekhyun. Love you 😘"he said and cut the call.

Date!!!

Tomorrow with him😖

I just want to meet Chanyeol.

Hmmmph

For now I'll just sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	19. Date with Daehyun

**Baekhyun Pov**

**Next** **Morning**

I didn't feel like getting ready for this date. That day when Chanyeol was coming to our home for hyung's birthday, I got ready for 4 hours selecting the dress and grooming myself. I even made special dishes for him. Unfortunately he didn't eat that day due to my stupid behavior.

Oh it's already 9:30am. Daehyun will be here soon. I should get ready fast.

I wore a pink shirt and a bluish-green sweater on it.

I just put a little eyeliner to my eyes.

**Ding Dong**

Oh he came....

I kept my eyeliner there and went to open the door.

**Daehyun Pov**

Today I'm going to meet Baekhyun after a long time. I'm soo excited. It has been almost a month that I have seen him.

I fell for him the first time I saw him. His angelic face just made me go mad. I requested my dad to talk with them and luckily he accepted happily.

I don't really know if he loves me or no. Did he just say yes because our dad's are friends?

So today I decided to propose him, that's the reason why I asked him to come.

I finally reached his house. Seeing after a long time I'm soo happy.

"Annyeong... Daehyun-shi... I mean Daehyun. Come inside," he said.

I was just looking at his handsome face which I had been missing for almost a month and today he was looking sooo handsome.

"Baekhyun,"I called him to which he turned back.

I pulled him close grabbing his waist.

I was about to kiss him... Our lips were just few millimeters far.

"I-I'm not ready yet Daehyun, I'm sorry,"he said moving his face away and went off my grip.

"I'm sorry baek, I was just not in my control. I just missed you a lot. Sorry ." I said.

I did not expect this response from him. Is it a good thought of proposing him today?  
Okay what ever I'll do it. He just denied my kiss and it was soo sudden, may be he was just scared.

"Come let's go," I said taking him.

"Where do you want to go??,"I asked sitting in the car.

"Your wish, you decide" he said looking out.

"Oh, okay. Let's go and eat somewhere. I'm very hungry." I said stopping near a restaurant.

"What do you want to eat Baekhyun?" I asked him. He was still going through the menu. He was looking soo cute while thinking deeply what to choose.

"I'm not able to understand what to eat," he said cutely pouting.

"Haha you want me to help you in ordering," I asked.  
"Nae, kamsahamnida daehyun-shi," he said.

"Haha that's ok. Do you want to eat Hoeddeok (sweet syrup pancakes). They are pretty famous here." I asked him.

"Yeah ok," he said and I ordered the food.

**Baekhyun Pov**

I was very quiet in the car. The incident when he was about to kiss me made me shock. I didn't talk with him anything later.

But later I felt bad for what I did. He must have felt sad because I didn't accept his kiss...

We reached the restaurant and he ordered the food.

"So, how's life Baekhyun. Are you all ready for our wedding soon. I'm planning to go buy the wedding suits and rings. Do you want to come?," he asked.

Wedding!!!

In just a month. I don't want to. I'm not ready yet.

"Nae, ok just call me when you are going." I replied.

"Did you miss me?" He suddenly asked. I was shocked by his sudden question that I choked my food and started coughing.

"Careful baek...I was just kidding," he said handing me over a glass of water.

"Ya I'm fine, I replied...

After we ate, we left the place.

"Do you want to go to a mall ?" He asked.

"Nae ok," I replied.

We both reached a mall and were just roaming. He was holding my hand all the time.

We bought few clothes. He bought  few couple t-shirts for both of us.

"Baekhyun come with me", he said pulling me holding my hand.

He took me to the middle of the Mall. There were many heart shaped balloons hung.

Suddenly he sat on his knees. What is he trying to do.

"Byun Baekhyun," he said looking into my face. What is he doing?? Ottokeee...I feel like running away.

"Nae...what...what happened?" I asked.

"Will you marry me?" He asked taking out a box.

"I never asked you if you really love me or not. Today I'm officially proposing you. Will you marry me and become Jung Baekhyun?", he asked.

Waeyo....why are you doing this? What should I do? Everyone one is looking at us.

He is just looking at me. I..I don't want to hurt anyone. But I can't even say yes. What should I do? 😞

"Nae....I-I will marry you," I replied taking the box which he was catching in his hand not knowing what to say.

"Jinjaaa!!??.....thank you soooo much baekkiee. I love you sooo much."he said.

He opened the box. There was a chain in it. He took it and put it around my neck. It was a heart shaped locket   
JDH ❤️ BBH.

"Today is the happiest day in my life," he said hugging me tightly.  
I hugged him back, and that's when I saw someone looking at me angrily.

"Ch-Chanyeol?" I whispered.

"What, did u say something?"he asked.

"No, nothing", I replied.

"Haha ok, let's go. I'm soo happppy today," daehyun said taking me with him.

Chanyeol? What is he doing here? Did he see everything?

I just turned back again to see him looking at me seriously.

**Chanyeol Pov**

Suho hyung asked me to come with him to buy something for Lay hyung.

We both went to a mall. We were roaming.

I could see a guy proposing someone. I couldn't see his face since many people were covering them.

"Aww how romantic right, Chanyeol. I should have tried something like this for Lay hahaha," Suho hyung said laughing.

"Haha, nae nae" I said smiling.

I was curious to see who it was as I felt like it's someone familiar.

I just went close to see who it is.

"B-Baekhyun?"

Who is that guy proposing him?

Oh his fiance maybe😏.

Why is he proposing now? Aren't they already engaged?

Will he say yes?

Please say no, baek. Please say no. Please.

"Nae....I-I will marry you", he replied.

That guy hugged him and Baekhyun hugged him back.

He saw me. He was shocked. I was just looking at him angrily and more like shocked. His fiance was holding his hand and taking him away and he turned back to see me. I just gave him an angry look and went away.

"What happened Chanyeol? Do you know him?" Suho hyung asked

"No, I don't," I said and went away.

I thought he loves me. But no.  
He doesn't love me. What he said me is just a lie. He just just trying to play with my feelings.

I'm just a fool who was thinking he loves me, but no. He doesn't.

It's better for me to move on. I have already moved on two times.

Let's just do it once again💔😢.

"Oh hey Chanyeol?", called someone from behind and I turned behind to see who it is.

"Oh Dara noona,"

"Aww Chanyeol-aah, long time no see," she came and hugged me.

"I missed you soo much. How are you?" she asked.

"Ya I'm fine noona. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine too Chanyeol. Umm what did you think about my proposal? Is it a yes? You said you want some time to think right? When will I get the answer." She asked.

Dara noona is a regular customer at my restaurant. I should say that she helped me a lot in moving on from kyungsoo.

I was feeling soo lonely that time and she had been a good friend to me.

She proposed me a month ago. I told I need sometime, but in the meanwhile Baekhyun entered my life and I didn't reply her anything.

"Nae noona, I accept your proposal." I said.

"Waaah....jinjaaa Chanyeol. I'm not able to believe. Pinch me ones." she asked not able to believe me.

"Why pinch?" I asked and kissed her.

Her eyes became wide in shock.I was so much angry and sad about what happened earlier because if Baekhyun that u accepted her proposal without thinking.

I could see someone far looking at us and crying. As I saw that person he saw me and ran away crying.

**(A/N: I guess you know who that someone is.)**

"What is Baekhyun doing here?", I said frowning.

"Huh, who is Baekhyun, Chanyeol?" she asked.

"Aah, no one noona. Just a friend of mine. Come let's go." I said.

"Nae, let's go Chanyeol-aah. I'm soo happy. Thank you for accepting my proposal.....And for the kiss too," she said blushing and kissing on my check again.

"Huh...umm nae. Let's go." I said and we left the mall.

**Baekhyun Pov**

I was going to the washroom. I was feeling very uneasy with Daehyun. He was being too clingy the whole time after I accepted his proposal.

I again saw Chanyeol. He was with some girl. She was looking beautiful.

They were talking something. The girl was looking soo shocked. Then suddenly..... He...he kissed her.

What the hell!!!!

Tears started flowing from my eyes. He saw me and I just ran away.

I was not able to stay there. It was only two days ago that he proposed me and he is already kissing a girl?

Moving on is soo easy for him I guess.

I think I did the right thing accepting Daehyun.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	20. Sehun - The Guardian Angel

                                                                         

**Baekhyun Pov**

Daehyun asked me to come with me for shopping to buy our wedding suits. He will be picking me up soon.

I....I want Chanyeol.😧

**Ding Dong...**

"Hey Baek, see who came for you. Come fast", Luhan hyung called me.

I went down.

"Hey, Hi baek" daehyun said coming near.

"Oh, Daehyun. You are here,"I said.

"Shall we go?" He asked.

"Yeah" I replied.

We both sat in car. It was very quiet journey. We finally reached our destination.

"Come let's go in," he said taking me inside.

"Excuse me, can you show us wedding suits," he asked the guy over there.

I was just looking around the shop.

"Hey Chanyeol, how is this dress," I heard a voice and immediately turned in towards that direction.

He was with that girl... whom was kissing yesterday in the mall.

She wore a white pretty gown and showing him.

"Yeah, it's pretty. Take it. I'll just go and pay the bill."he said leaving to the counter.

"Ch-Chanyeol," I called.

He saw me and just turned back and went away.

But....I could see that he is not happy. Did he accept or propose that girl just because I didn't accept his love.

What should I do?

"Oh Baekhyun, where did you go? Come here. I have selected two. Tell which one you liked.", Daehyun called me.

"Ya, I'm coming" I said and went.

"Which one is good, this white one or the cream one?"he asked.

"I think the cream one will look better," I replied looking at Chanyeol who was near the bill counter. He looked at me but seeing me looking at him, he looked away.

"Yay, even I liked the cream one more. Let's take this then. Come let's pay for it and go." he said and we went to pay for it.

Chanyeol and his fiance left the shop.

"Where shall we go now, you want to eat something?" He asked me.

"Actually I'm feeling a bit sick. Can you please drop me at my home?"I said.

"You are sick???? Do you want me to take you to hospital?" He asked touching my forehead.

"No, no need I'm fine. I'll just go and sleep," I said.

"Ok, I'll drop you." He said and started his car.

We reached my home.

"Thank you for today and I'm sorry," I said.

"Sorry? Why?", He asked.

"For spoiling our date.", I replied bending my head down.

"Baekhyun", he called.

"Nae, what?" I turned to face him.

He touched my cheeks and kissed my lips.

"You need not say sorry to me, understand" he said.

I was just shocked because of the kiss. I didn't expect that. I was just touching my lips due to shock and without my knowledge tears started flowing from my eyes.

"Hey why are you crying," he asked cleaning my tears with his fingers. I just pushed his hands away and got out of the car and went inside running.

"Hey Baekhyun," I could here him shouting from the car but I just went inside my room and closed the door.

I was just crying and crying. How can he just kiss me. I.....I don't want anyone to kiss me other than Chanyeol.

"Baek.... Baekhyun open the door," sehun was banging the door.

After 10 minutes I opened the door.

"Hey what happened? Daehyun said you were sick and why are you crying," he asked me.

I hugged him and started crying more.

"Hey, hey Baek. Come with me. First sit here. Tell me what happened," he asked me.

"I...I love Chanyeol, I don't want to marry Daehyun. Please do something Sehun. I want Chanyeol." I cried.

"You want me to talk with Chanyeol?" He asked.

"He is getting married with someone. Today I saw him at the shop where we went to buy our wedding clothes." I replied crying even more.

"Hey, hey it's ok calm down baek. I will think of something. Now sleep ok." he said and went.

I hugged my Rilakumma bear and was crying. I don't want Daehyun. I want Chanyeol.😭😭

**Chanyeol Pov**

Today I saw Baekhyun again in when I went to buy her engagement dress with Dara noona. He came with his fiance.

He saw me and called my name, but I just turned away looking at me as I already had tears in my eyes and I didn't want him to see me crying.

I am not able to forget him. I accepted Dara noona's proposal thinking that I can forget him. But no, I'm not able to forget him. I just get reminded of his pretty face always. I think I would just hurt Dara noona's feelings by marrying her and not able to give her true love.

I....I will tell her the truth. B-But Baekhyun? Will he marry me? He say he loves me but he can't marry me. What's his problem? 😖

I think, it would be best to tell Dara noona the truth.

I will call her.

**Ring Ring....**

**Dara**  : hello...aww Chanyeol-aah, already missing me huh...hahaha

 **Pcy**  : Noona I should tell you something.

 **Dara**  : yeah tell.

 **Pcy**  : I ... I love a guy.

 **Dara**  : what??? B-but you just accepted my proposal yesterday. Are you trying to tease me?

 **Pcy**  : I...I'm sorry noona. I love him soo much. When I proposed him, he then said that he is engaged. I was so broken that time. And when you came yesterday at the mall, I just saw his fiance proposing him again and he accepted. I was soo angry and you just came, I... I accepted your proposal in that anger. But now, I realized that what I did was wrong. Mianhae noona.

 **Dara**  : Aigooo, Chanyeol. Hmm. It's ok. I understand. I was just happy that you accepted my proposal. It's ok. Your happiness is first important to me.

 **Pcy :** I'm sorry again Noona. I have broken your heart due to my foolish decision. I'm such a pabo (fool).

 **Dara :** haha yeah, you are. Now will you do about your boyfriend. Did he accept your proposal?

 **Pcy :** No noonaaa. That's the problem. He says he loves me. But he can't marry me. Ottake. What should I do???

 **Dara :** hmm, complicated situation huh! Let's think of something.

_**New message received!!** _

**_From : Sehun_ **   
_**To : Chanyeol** _   
_Baek really loved you. Do something before it's too late._

**Pcy**  : Noona I think, I have found someone who will help me. Can you also please help me?

 **Dara :** Any time Chanyeol. Let me know when you need help.

 **Pcy :** nae, noona. Sorry once again and thank you for understanding. Goodnight noona.

 **Dara :** Goodnight Chan.

 **From : Chanyeol**  
 **To: Sehun**  
I have an idea. Will you help me?

 **From : Sehun**  
 **To: Chanyeol**  
Of course anything for my brother-in-law.

 **From : Chanyeol**  
 **To: Sehun**  
Can you please bring him to the mall near your house.

 _ _ **From : Sehun**__  
 ** _ _To : Chanyeol__**  
 _Ok_. Do whatever you want, but by the end of the day he should be yours. That kid has been crying all the day since he came back after his date with Daehyun. I just don't know what he did.

 **From : Chanyeol**  
 **To : Sehun**  
Don't worry, this time I'm not going to lose him. Just bring him there by 11:00am.Good night.

_**From : Sehun** _   
_**To : Chanyeol** _   
_Ok, I'll bring him. You have my word. Goodnight._

**Next morning**

I called Dara noona and told he to came to the mall by 10:30 am, so that I'll can tell her what's my plan.

We reached the mall.

"Now tell me. What's your plan?" she asked me curiously.

"You'll come to know. Just don't say anything to what I do. Ok?" I asked.

"Ok, be careful. This is your last chance to make him yours." She said to which I replied by nodding my head.

**Baekhyun Pov**

"Baek, will you please come to shopping with me. Pleaseeee" sehun came requesting me.

"No sehunnie, I don't have mood. Please take Luhan hyung with you" I said still sleeping.

"Baekie pleaseeee, I can't take him. He has important work today. He already left. Please come with me. It's just for an hour. Please baek. I'll buy you food," he said.

"Jinja!!! You'll buy me whatever I want?" I asked removing the blanket off my face.

"Yeah I will. Now go get ready. Please" he requested.

"Nae nae I'm going," I said pushing him out of my room.

In half an hour I got ready and went down.

"I'm ready let's go," I said walking out to our car.

"Where are we going? And what shopping do you have suddenly?" I asked him.

"Umm... I- I have to buy a gift for my friend," he replied.

"Oh, okay. But just only one hour ok. And you are gonna buy me my favorite food today," I said smiling.

"Ya, ya ok," replied.

In 20 minutes we reached the mall.

"Do you want to eat first?" He asked.

"Yeah.... kamsahamnida Sehunnie ☺️" I said smiling and happily going into a restaurant in the mall.

I ordered my food, Sehun was sitting at our table. I went to get our order.

**BOOM!!!**

The plate fell down from my hands when I saw something.

**Chanyeol Pov**

I told Sehun to bring Baekhyun to a particular restaurant in the mall.

They both reached. Me and Dara noona were sitting at table from where we can see them but they can't see us.

Now it's time to implement my plan.

He went to bring his order and that's when we stood at a place where he can clearly see us. I pulled Dara noona close to me and was holding her face with my hands and was about to kiss her when suddenly

**BOOM!!!**

A plate fell down.

I could see someone coming closer to us and pulling Dara noona a little bit forcefully. Ok I have to say her sorry for this, and then suddenly I could feel a pair of sweet lips on mine.

"You... You are mine. Don't ever think about kissing someone else other than me," he said looking into my eyes.

Plan successful!!!

"Ahem!!! What's happening here?? I can see love birds here," sehun came smiling and fake coughing.

I hugged him tightly. (A/N: Baekhyun he meant😂)

"Finalllyyy this pabo realized," I said kissing on his forehead.

**Sehun Pov**

"Ok, can someone please care to explain me what is happening here?" said a guy coming in.

It's Daehyun, baek's fiance.

Chanyeol requested me to bring him.

**_Flashback_ **

_"Sehun, can you please bring baek's fiance too. He will understand if he see's us with his own eyes",he asked._

_"Okay, I'll try Chanyeol."_

"Hello, unm daehyun-shi?"I called him.

"Nae"

"I'm sehun, baek's brother-in-law",I said.

"Ah Sehun-shi, nae tell what happened?," He asked.

"Umm can you please come to the mall near our house tomorrow morning at 11:00 am? It's something important." I asked him.

"Umm okay. I will. Is baek also coming? And how is he now? Did he stop crying?"he asked.

"Yeah..he is sleeping now. Okay then see you tomorrow daehyun-shi. Goodnight.." I said and cut the call.

End of flashback

"This is why I called I called you. To show you this. He is deeply in love with this guy. But he doesn't want to break your heart or his dad's heart and the friendship between your father" I said.

Baekhyun was already shocked seeing Daehyun.

"Daehyun-shi??", Baekhyun said suprised and shocked seeing him

"I... I love Chanyeol. Mianhae Daehyun-shi"he said crying.

"Hey, wait don't cry. Why are you crying before I could even say something. Shhh. It's ok. I understand. I...I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. I'll be just sad that I will miss a sweet person like you. Your happiness is more important for me. If you are happy with Chanyeol, then I'm happy. Now don't cry," daehyun said.

"But this....this thing will break the bond between our father's." Baek said.

"Aniyooo....I'll talk with our both parents now don't worry... ok?" Daehyun said patting baek's head.

"Nae kamsahamnida daehyun-shi. I'm very sorry to do this to you," Baekhyun said .

"Haha that's ok Baekhyun. I'll talk with your father and my dad soon. You both look great by the way. Since they both are together now, come let's go Sehun-shi. Let's give them some private space....hahaha" Daehyun said taking me and Chanyeol's friend out.

"Thank you so much Daehyun-shi. I didn't think that you would accept their relation soo soon." I said.

"Haha that's ok. I observed that Baekhyun is not happy with me. I guess it's better for him to stay with someone he is happy with," daehyun said.

"Nae, what you are saying is true", said Chanyeol's friend

"Oh by the way, I'm Park Sandara." she said.

"Ok let's go now. Maybe those kids will spend their time together and come late. I'll be going now." Daehyun said.

" Ya, even I'll leave. Luhan must be waiting for me. Bye Daehyun-shi and Ms.Dara. Thank you once again." I said and went home.

Finalllyyy those two love birds are together.

Thank Goodness that daehyun did make any fuss and he immediately accepted their relation.

I just hope his father also accepts his relationship.

Let's hope everything goes well!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	21. CHANBAEK TOGETHER

**Chanyeol Pov**

We both left the restaurant in which we were there.   
We were roaming around the mall.

"So, finally huh. I had to make this big drama to make you realize.",I said hugging him from behind.

"I'm sorry yeollie. I acted soo foolish and dumb. I'm sorry to hurt you and your feelings" he said bending his head down.

"It's ok baekie, finally you realized. That's enough. Btw, your kiss was pretty good😂😂😂" I said teasing him.

"Shutup yeol,"he said punching me and burying his head in my chest.

I hugged him again. I felt like staying like that forever.

"I love you channie"he said still hugging me.

"I love you more baekiee,"I said hugging him tighter.

"Soo...!!!"

"Huh, soo...what?," he asked.

"We are official now right?", I asked.

"Maybe", he replied to that.  
"Whaat??", I asked in suprise.

"Haha we should ask my dad, you forgot?"he said

"Oh yeah, I'm sure he'll accept me. You forgot I was his favorite student haha. I should thank Sehun for this. He helped me a lot." I said.

He suddenly started crying.

"Hey Baek why are you crying," I asked worries and scared.

"What if appa doesn't accept you? I... I don't want to marry Daehyun," he said crying.

"Aigoo, daehyun said he'll talk with your dad right. Don't cry my baby boy", I said cleaning his tears.

"Yaaah,I'm not a baby. And you, how dare you kiss that girl. How can you kiss her just because I said you no,"he started pulling my ears, the most sensitive part of my body.

"Ouch stop baek, it hurts. I'm sorry, I... I was just angry. Please excuse me for this one last time." I said pleading him to leave my ears which he was still pulling.

He left my ears and started walking.

"Hey Baek stop", I started running behind him and he started walking even more faster and finally I caught him after a minute of chase.

I hugged him from back.

"Chanyeol, leave me" he said.

"No, I won't. Never again in my life." I said and started kissing his milky white neck from behind.

"Ch-Chanyeol, stop we are in public," he said blushing.

"Promise me that you won't leave again." I said continuing teasing him by kissing him.

"I...I won't leave. I p-promise. Now stop",he said.

"You know you are so cute baekiee."

He was blushing.

"You are more cute when you blush you know."

"Aresso, now enough" he said smiling.

"Byun Baekhyun, what the are you doing", suddenly we heard a voice which belongs to a middle-aged man.

"A-Appa"

Oh shit, its baek's father.

 **Phattt** **...👋**  
His dad slapped him.  
Tears started rolling down from Baekhyun's eyes.

**No one's Pov**

"Appa let me explain you please", Baekhyun said with almost tears in his eyes.

"Sir, please listen to what we say," Chanyeol said.

"Who are you, how dare you misbehave with my son????," Baek's dad started shouting.

"Sir, it's me Park Chanyeol" he replied.

"Chanyeol??" baek's dad asked in confusion.

"You forgot me, I was your student in school." Chanyeol said.

"Okay, but how dare you kiss him. And you Baekhyun, should I remind you that you are already engaged with Daehyun. How dare you cheat on him. Is this how I grew you up??" his dad said with a disappointed face.

"What's happening Baek, Chanyeol. You should have atleast told me. I didn't expect this from you," Luhan added who was beside their father.

"Appa, mianhe. I... I really love Chanyeol very much. Daehyun-shi knows about this. We were about to tell you about this today, but-" baek said crying.

Meanwhile Chanyeol texted to Sehun to come there.

"Appa, Baek really loves Chanyeol. Please accept their love." Sehun came running into the scene.

"Sehun??? You already know about them. You didn't even care about telling me about them." Luhan said still shocked.

"I'm sorry Lu, I was about to tell you. I was about to call you and tell this, but before that this happened."Sehun said.

" Appa, daehyun-shi knows about this. He is fine with it. I called him. He will be here at any moment.....Oh, he is here" sehun added.

"Hi everyone." Daehyun wished everyone.

"Annyeong Daehyun-shi"baek's dad wished him.

"I'm really very sorry about my son's behavior. I didn't know he would do something like this." Baek's dad sad with a disappointed face.

"Aniyo uncle, I'm really fine with it. It's good that Baekhyun told me about this. Our marriage won't be happy even if he accepted to  marry me. He was ready to marry me just for you. He was scared that the friendship between you and my dad will break." Daehyun said.

"Baekhyun, you should tell before right. You know I would respect your thoughts." His dad said.

"I'm sorry appa. I was just scared." Baek said with his head bent down.

"You know your happiness is my happiness right. I would do the same thing what your parents would do if they were alive. If you love Chanyeol I'm ok with it. I'm disappointed that you didn't believe me." he said hugging Baekhyun.  
"Sorry and thank you appa", baek said.

"So everything is ok right??", Sehun asked.

"Haha, yes." His dad replied.

"Chanyeol, come here."his dad called Chanyeol.

"Nae, sir" Chanyeol went near his dad.

"You will take good care of my son right. I don't want him to be ever sad. Understand?" He asked.

"Yes sir, I'll love him more than anything in this whole universe", Chanyeol replied.

"Good, we'll be leaving then. See you at home baek," he said.

"I'm soo happy for you both, Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Oh it makes chanbaek...haha I'll be fanboying you both now haha," Luhan said hugging Baekhyun feeling happy for his brother.

"And you sehun, I'll take with you later😑",he added and left

"Lu wait," sehun started running behind Luhan.

"Thank you soo much again Daehyun-shi for talking to my dad",baek said.

"Haha, it's nothing. I just want you both  to stay happy forever and not fighy. Ook....I'll take leave then" daehyun said and left.

"Nae bye daehyun-shi",Baekhyun said.

"So, now we are official right   
Mr.Park Baekhyun", Chanyeol asked Baekhyun hugging him from behind.

"I'm so happy Chanyeol. This is the best day in my life. I love you sooo much." Baekhyun said catching Chanyeol's hands which were around his waist making them hold him tighter.

Chanyeol made him turn towards him and cupped his face in his hands.

"Baek, I promise you to love you for my entire life and never leave your hand," he said and kneeled down.

"Will you marry me Baekhyun," he asked.

"Yes, I will Park Chanyeol," he said hugging him. Both shared a kiss. A simple and cute one.(A/N : they are in mall so 😜)

He gave a ring which has CB graved on it.

"Oh where is the chain which your fiance gave you," Chanyeol asked him teasingly.

"He is no longer my fiance and I threw it long back when he kissed me that day," Baekhyun said.

"Whaaat, he kissed you?? How dare he!!!!!," Chanyeol shouted.

"Oh please huh, what about you kissing your girlfriend. That too right infront me😏" baek said rolling his eyes.

"Ok ok no fighting on the first day itself😅😅"Chanyeol said putting the ring on baek's finger.

"I love you baek,"he said.

"I love you too yeol",he hugged him.

Thus Chanyeol finally found his love.

They both talked for a while about their pasts. Chanyeol told about his and kyungsoo's story to which baek cried and  Chanyeol had to make him stop. Baek already know about his love for Luhan once upon a time.

The Baek told about how his life was in USA.

"Chanyeol, umm...I should say you something." Baek said.

"Ya, tell what is it baek?," He asked

"Even I loved someone before you, but we both broke due to small fight. I moved on from long back. But I'm telling you since I don't want to hide anything from you." he said.

"That's ok baek. I trust you.I guess we both don't have any secrets now,"Chanyeol said.

They talked and talked until they were interrupted by a voice.

"Hey bro, Chanyeol!!! Long time, no see man.", came a guy who was tall, handsome and well built.

 


	22. Wang Wang

**Chanyeol Pov**

Me and Baekhyun were talking until I heard a familiar voice from behind,   
"Hey bro, Chanyeol!!! Long time, no see man."

I turned back to see my childhood friend Jackson Wang.

"Hey Wang, bro. How are you man. It has been years," I said hugging him. I'm soo happy to meet him after many years. We were separated because of Jackson's dad's job.

"I'm fine dude. I just came back two weeks ago. I didn't knew you shifted from Busan to Seoul. I was about to go to Busan to meet you. Good thing that I already found you."he said.

"Yeah, so are you going back or you will stay here",I asked.

**No one's Pov**

"I'll be here, let's hangout sometime. I guess you are with someone,"Jackson said looking at Baekhyun.

"Oh yeah, Baekhyun this is Jackson, my best friend in childhood and Jackson, this is Baekhyun,my BOYFRIEND!!", he said stressing the word boyfriend. He knew Jackson was a Playboy in his highschool days.

It was when Jackson left Korea, Chanyeol felt very lonely in his school and he shifted to luhan and baek's school to make new friends and that is how he met Luhan, Kris, Chen, Tao, Xiumin, Suho and Lay then Kyungsoo and now Baekhyun.

"Oh, so you finally got a boyfriend huh. Last time when I talked with you, was after your love failure story with some guy right. You were crying that you are not able to find someone who loves you. So did you finally find one huh?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah dude, I finally found him" Chanyeol said hugging Baekhyun's arm.

"Oh, you said you broke with your boyfriend. What happened now, are you both back?" Chanyeol asked with concerned face.

"No dude, I guess he already found someone. I made a mistake in my life by leaving him at the time when he needed me the most. Now I realized, but I guess I'm too late," Jackson said.

"It's ok dude. Don't worry. Everything will be fine. We are here for you," Chanyeol said giving Jackson a brotherly hug.

"Ok, I'll take a leave then. Let's meet up this weekend", Jackson said.

"Yeah dude sure, come to my place."Chanyeol said.

"Ok bye Chanyeol. Bye Baekhyun-shi" Jackson said and left the place.

"Be careful with him Baek. He used to be a Playboy in our school days. He might not do anything to you since you are mine,"he said hugging him from back. " But just be careful, I don't want to lose you baek" he added.

"Ok yeollie, I will be careful. Don't worry, I won't love anyone else except you." Baek said.

"Ok come let's go. I kind of have small work at my restaurant. I haven't gone since past few days properly 😅.I'll drop you at your home. I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you,"Chanyeol said with a frown on his face.

"Aigoo it's ok yeollie. Anyhow I'm soo tired with what all happened today. Come let's go." Baek said.

"Thank you for dropping me at house yeollie," baek said while still sitting beside Chanyeol in the car infront of Baekhyun's home.

"You know what Baekhyun, I really love when you call me yeollie."he said cupping Baekhyun's face in his hands.

Baekhyun started blushing.

"You make it more difficult for me when you blush, you know that baek", Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun gently closed his eyes and Chanyeol slowly came close to him.

"I want you to look into my eyes," he said.  
Baekhyun slowly opened his eyes.  
"Baek, I love you soo much" the taller said to which the shorter replied  
" I love you too yeol" and they shared a kiss. A kiss filled with pure love.  
Baekhyun wrapped his hands around Chanyeol's neck. The car was heated up with their deep moment.   
The couple didn't want to end the moment. They wished to stay like that forever.  
"Y-yeol", baekhyun moaned as Chanyeol kissed down his neck giving a mark at his sweet spot.

"I-I'm sorry," Chanyeol broke the kiss as he realized what they were doing in car right in front of baek's house.

**Knock Knock**

Someone knocking the car's window.

"You both done kissing??" Sehun asked with Luhan beside him.

"Aww how cute you both look together," luhan started fangirling **(A/N: or maybe fanboying 😂)**

"H-Hyung" baek screamed in shock getting red-handed caught by his brother and his husband kissing his boyfriend in the car.

"Go get your self a room kids. I guess baek's room empty 😂😂" sehun said laughing.

"Hunnieeee, they know what to do. Now come let's go. We came at wrong timing, sorry baek. We were just wondering whose car it was parked in front of our house. Come in when you two love birds are done with your lovey-dovey talks" Luhan said taking sehun inside.

**Baekhyun's Pov**

We both were just smiling and blushing like fools for what happened earlier.

"O-Ok I'll go now," I said to break the silence.

"Yeah, ok. So are we going to meet tomorrow," he asked innocently.

"Haha, yeah. I'll come to your restaurant. We'll go from there." I said.

"Bye, yeol"

"Bye, baek" he said. "I'll miss you" he whispered but still in an audible voice.

"I'll miss you too. And thank you for this," I said showing him the mark he gave me on my neck and gave him a peck on his cheeks and ran inside my house.

Today is really the most happiest day in my life

I went inside my room. I was just blushing like a love-stuck teenage boy remembering our moment a while ago in the car. Seeing the mark which he made on my neck in the mirror, I was blushing too hard.

"Awwy you are blushing baek,how cute" sehun came barging inside squealing like a girl.

I suddenly panicked covering it with my hand

He came close to me removing my hand, "love bite huh," he started laughing.

"Will you stop laughing and tell me why you came??" I asked him.

"Baek, please please please can you do one help", sehun came to me.

"Again help??? Now what this time, Sehunnie" I asked wondering what wicked plan he made this time.

"Aniyo, no plans now. You are happy for what I did today morning right. Why are you blaming me. You should thank me actually."he said whining.

"Ok ok tell now. What do you want?" I asked folding my hands.

"Can you please bring these groceries from the convenience store? Pleaseee," he started doing ageyo.

"Why can't you go get yourself. Can't you see how tired I am after what happened the whole day," I said.

"Please baekkiee, jebal. I already went to the convenience store near our house, but I couldn't find these there. Lu wants these and they are not available. These are available in the store which is a bit far from here. Please can you bring them. Appa isn't at home. I wanna spend some time alone with Lu. Please baek," he started requesting.

"Ok, give me your car keys," I asked stretching my hands.

"Actually...um appa's car isn't working, so he took mine 😅😅." He said scratching his head.

"Seriously sehun, you want be to go till there. You should have said when Chanyeol was here. He used to drop me there. Now you want me to go till there walking? That to alone."I asked giving him an angry look.

"Please baekkkk. Only for this one time," he started begging me.

"Ok fineeee," I said stomping my feet and went out.

Actually it's not too far. .

Okay I decided to help him as he helped with my relationship with Chanyeol.

I walked for 10 minutes and I finally reached the convenience store.

I was looking into the list and was putting the things in my trolley.

"Hi hyunnie, long time no see" suddenly someone hugged me from behind which panicked me.

 


	23. Baekson!!!

                                                    

 

**No One's Pov**

"Hi hyunnie, long time no see" suddenly someone hugged Baekhyun from behind which made him panick suddenly and scream.

"Hushh down hyunnie, it's me", the stranger said closing baek's mouth with his hand.

"J-Jackson", the shorter stuttred in shock.

"Aww, my hyunnie. It has been a long time. How are you? I missed you soo much." Jackson said hugging him.

Baekhyun pushed him back forcefully.

"Hyunnie, what happened? Are you still angry about what happened three years ago.?" he asked.

"Jackson, first stop calling me by that name. It makes me feel kill myself. And for your information I'm going to get engaged to Chanyeol" the shorter said.

"Oh come on hyunnie, I know how much you used to love me!! I know what happened back that time was my mistake. But by the time I came to say you sorry, I came to know that you changed your college. I tried searching you so much. I asked your brother-in-law but he wasn't telling me where you were. What do you want me to do? I still love you hyunnie." He cried.

"Stop Jackson. I don't love you anymore. I somehow moved on from you. Now, I only love Chanyeol. I will only love him and not anyone else. " Baek shouted.

"Ok. Fine, I will see how you won't fall for me again, like how you did few years back." Jackson said and left the store.

Baek collapsed down and started crying till some staff of the store made him get up and asked him to go home as they had to close the store.

Crying Baek reached home to meet worried Sehun.

"Baek,you are back!!!" Sehun came running.

"What happened baekie! Why are you crying??" He asked worriedly

The relationship between sehun and Baekhyun is really good. Sehun treats him like his own brother and like a best friend. He always listens to baek's problems. Back then he even knew about Jackson. Even Luhan didn't know about the secrets between Sehun and Baekhyun.

Baekhyun started crying even more seeing sehun

"Baekie, please don't cry. Sorry for sending you alone to the store. Did anyone hurt you? Please tell baek" sehun was asking taking baek's face in his hands and cleaning his tears.

"Whaaaaat, you sent Baekhyun alone to the store!!!! Baek, you are fine right? Tell us, sehun will go and kick his ass" Luhan asked hugging Baekhyun.

"I-i'm fine hyung, sorry for making you both worry" he finally spoke up.

"I'll talk with him, you go and prepare the dinner Lu," sehun said.

"Ok, please take care of sehun-aah" Luhan said and left the place.

"Baek, you want to talk about it?" Sehun asked.

"Jackson, he is in Seoul now" Baekhyun said.

"Jackson!!! That asshole who made you go under depression years ago." Sehun asked in anger.

"Yes, I met him in the store. I... I also met him today morning."baek said which made sehun confuse.

"Today morning?? When and how?" He asked.

"Jackson and Chanyeol and childhood best friends" baek said.

"Ok. So does Chanyeol know about you both?" Sehun asked

"No, I didn't tell him. He will feel soo sad if he comes to know what his best friend did to me few years ago." Baek said.

"So, you are not planning to tell him? Don't you think this will make Chanyeol feel soo bad when he comes to know about you both" sehun asked.

"I don't know sehunie. I'm scared to tell him. Maybe I'll tell him after I mentally prepare myself" Baekhyun said.

"Ok. Take care. Come have your dinner and then go to sleep" sehun said and went to luhan.

"What happened? Why is he crying?" Luhan asked.

"Umm.... It seems he saw someone like his omma. He remembered his omma and cried" sehun lied.

"Ooh. Poor kid" Luhan said with a frown.

"How about we having our kid" sehun asked teasingly hugging Luhan from back.

"Shutup sehun," Luhan said blushing.

"Aww my Lu is blushing" sehun laughed kissing Luhan's cheek from behind.

"Are you both done? I'm hungry!!" baek asked as he came to kitchen to witness the couple having a romantic moment.

"Y-yeah"Luhan said blushing and went to the dining table to arrange food.

"Aish, you spoiled such a good moment baek" sehun whined.

"Tit for tat sehunnie. You did the same thing today morning," baek teased.

They had their dinner and everyone went to their rooms to sleep.

Baekhyun changed himself into his favorite pyjamas and sat on his bed and was scrolling in his phone.

New message received

 **From: yeollie 💖**  
 **To: Baekkie💕**  
Hi baek. What are you doing? I already miss you soo much. I can't wait till tomorrow.

 **From: baekkie💕**  
 **To: yeollie💖**  
Hi yeol. Soo cheesy huh. Wait for few more hours. Even I miss you 😚😚

 **From: yeollie 💖**  
 **To: Baekkie** 💕  
You want to meet me?

 **From: baekkie💕**  
 **To: yeollie💖**  
Now?? But how??

 **From: yeollie 💖**  
 **To: Baekkie** 💕  
Come out

Baek went out to see a freezing Chanyeol infront his house.

He immediately ran down with a jacket.

"Are you mad Chanyeol?? What are you doing here now at this night"baek asked worriedly covering him with the jacket he brought.

Chanyeol fell on Baek.

"Y-yeol!! Get up please. I'm not able to catch you!!" Baek said still trying to catch an almost unconscious Chanyeol.

"Sehun once can you please come out," Baekhyun called sehun.

Sehun came out with sleepy eyes and was suddenly shocked to see Baekhyun struggling carry Chanyeol. He immediately ran to him and helped him in taking Chanyeol inside.

"What is he doing here at this time?" Sehun asked.

"I... I don't know" baek said worriedly touching Chanyeol's head to check temperature.

"Ok, you take care of him." sehun said and left the room

"Yeol!!! Chanyeol, get up" baek said patting Chanyeol's arm.

After trying to wake him for 10 minutes, baek fell asleep beside Chanyeol.

**Next morning**

**Chanyeol Pov**

Sweet smell. Soft hands.

I suddenly opened my eyes to see myself in a new place.

"B-baekhyun" I almost shouted to see myself beside Baekhyun. He was cutely sleeping and his hand was wrapped around my waist. I was just looking at his cute face. He is so cute even while sleeping, just like a puppy.

Oh wait how am I here 😳😳.

Did something happen last night??

"Baek, baek" I woke him

Slowly he opened his eyes and smiled seeing me. " Good morning yeollie. Had a nice sleep" he asked.

"Y-yeah. " I said still not knowing what happened last night.

"But why did you come here last night? Do you know you were freezing yesterday and you weren't even wearing a jacket. You collapsed suddenly and I had to call sehun to take you in" he said frowning.

"I...I'm sorry baek for troubling you. I just missed you. I felt you were not safe. I wanted to see you once, so I came all way to see you," I said.

"I'm very much fine Chanyeol as you can see me" he replied.

"Yeah!!"

**No one's Pov**

The room was filled with silence. The lovers were staring at each other. The shorter was still laying on the bed and the taller was resting his head on his hand and looking at shorter.

The taller made the move again.  
He pulled Baekhyun close to him by pulling his waist. Baek wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's neck and then

**K** **nock Knock!! (a/n : sorry😂😂)**

"Oh, you woke up" sehun asked as he came inside.

"Oops sorry. Wrong time again" sehun said looking at the couple's position.

"I just came to call you for breakfast" sehun said and went out closing the door.

"What happened Sehun-aah? Why are you blushing" Luhan asked.

"Couple things you know," he said laughing.

Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun came back to their normal positions. Again silence.

"Y-you want to use the washroom" Baekhyun asked almost stuttering.

"Y-yeah"Chanyeol replied equally stuttering like baek.

Both got ready and left the room and went to have breakfast where Luhan sehun are waiting for them.

"Good morning love birds" Luhan greeted them.

"Good morning hyung" both wished him back.

They had the breakfast which Luhan prepared for them.

"Shall we go?" Baekhyun asked.

"Where??" Chanyeol asked with a question mark face.

"Your restaurant yeollie. I was supposed to come there to meet you. But now you are already with me. So I'll drop you and go, and I'll come back again to pick you up and then we'll hangout" baek replied.

"Hmm, sounds good. But I'll miss you while you are not with me", Chanyeol pouted.

Baek gave a peck on his lips.

"I'll miss you too yeollie. But you should go. I'll come back soon to meet you." Baek replied.

"Ok" Chanyeol replied with a sad face.

"Shall we go then"baek asked.

"Ok" the taller replied following the shorter to his car.

They reached Chanyeol's restaurant.

"Ok, I'll back as soon as I complete my work. Ok!" Baek said.

Both hugged and then Baekhyun left waving Chanyeol sitting inside his car.

Poor love birds don't know that they are being watched my the Raven.

**Baekhyun Pov**

I reached my college. I was searching for Taeyeon noona. I haven't seen or talked with her since many days.  
I have to tell her about what happened all these days.

I reached my class and found her sitting at our seat. We are gonna get graduated this year.

I'm planning to become a singer. So I took vocals as my major. Taeyeon noona and me share same class for vocals.

"Hi noona" I greeted her.

"Oh hi baekkie, how are you." She asked with a bright face.

"I'm fine noona. Should tell you soo many things which happened in these few days" I said

"Oh really. Did I miss soo much? I'm excited to know" she said with an excited face.

"Good morning students. From today you are gonna have a new teacher since your previous teacher is sick. So  Mr.Jackson will be taking your classes from today till your previous teacher comes back" the teacher came in announcing.

Jackson!!!  
Wtf!!!!!

 


	24. Flashback Part-1

_**** _

_**Baekhyun Pov** _

_Jackson??_

_How is he here?_

_**Flashback** _

_Almost 5 years ago, Sehun and Luhan hyung took me with them to USA for my studies._

_I was joined in a college. That was my first day. I went into the classroom._

_The teacher told me to introduce myself."Good morning everyone. My name is Byun Baekhyun. Please take care of me 😊", I introduced myself to the class and the teacher told me to sit wherever I like to._

_There were few koreans in my class._   
_I could hear girls squealing cute, aww soo_ _prettyy_ _etc etc. Then I saw a guy who was waving his hands at me indicating to sit beside him. I was looking at him and went sat beside a girl who was looking deep into her book and studying._

_"Hi, I'm Byun Baekhyun. I hope you won't mind me sitting here," I asked her._

_"Oh hi, I'm Taeyeon. Of course you can sit here." she replied._

_"Thank you," I replied._

_"Umm can I ask you something," I asked her._

_"Ya, sure" she said._

_"Who is that guy who is staring at me since a long time?" I asked her showing him._

_"Oh, that guy. He is our college's most famous Jackson Wang." she replied still looking into her book._

_I just nodded my head._

_I went to the cafeteria in the break after first two classes are over and sat near an empty table. Since I'm new to the college I didn't have any friends._

_Taeyeon noona went with her friends. She requested me to come with her to meet her friends. So, I went with her to meet her friends. I greeted everyone and then the girls were like "aww who is this cutie Taeyeon? Your boyfriend?", suddenly a girl named Jessica asked._

_"Crazy, he is a new student. I just brought him here because he is feeling lonely in the cafeteria," she replied._

_I should somehow escape from these crazy girls._

_"Ok noona I'll take leave. I have class now," I finally said and left._

_I went back to the cafeteria and sat at the table which I sat before._

_"Hey boy, Byun Baekhyun is your name right?" suddenly someone came and sat in the empty chair opposite me._

_"Yeah, so what?" I asked eating my food._

_"I'm Jackson Wang. Why didn't you sit beside me when I asked you to sit?" He asked._

_What the hell is he??_

_"Why should I sit?" I asked rolling my eyes._

_"Woah this kid! Girls and guys die to sit beside me you know. And you are showing attitude to me. Seriously" he asked with a disbelief on his face._

_"Whatever, if you are done speaking, I have to eat and go back to my class" I said._

_"Yaah, Jackson what are you doing there," his friends called him_

_"Aishh, I'll see about you later" he said and left._

_Whatever, I don't have time to deal with guys like him._

_I went back to my class._   
_The class is still empty as I came early to prevent myself getting interrupted by weird people._

_After 5 minutes students started coming inside the class._

_The teacher came and started teaching._

_'Where is that guy from morning, aah what's his name. Ya, Jackson Wang! Hmm anyways why do I care' I thought and continued listening to the class._

_After college I was on my way back to home._

_My house is just 5 minutes away from my school, so I preferred walking._

_I was walking back home when a group of guys suddenly stopped me._

_"You are the new kid right," one of the 5 boys asked me._

_"Why for you?" I asked arrogantly._

**_No one's Pov_ **

_"Aish, seriously! We heard that you are pretty arrogant. We are gonna teach you a lesson.", another guy said smirking._

_All the 5 guys started pulling Baekhyun to a secluded spot._

_"Leave_ _meeee_ _,"baek started shouting._

**_Thud Thud..._ **

_"_ _Aaaaah_ _!!!!!", one guy fell down._

_"J-_ _JACKSON_ _" baek said._

_"Baek,move. Run away"he shouted._

_He punched all the guys and warned them._

_"You kids, if I see anyone of you near Baekhyun again, I'm gonna kick your asses. Get lost!" he shouted._

_All the boys got scared and ran away._

_Baekhyun started crying._

_"Hey, it's ok Baekhyun. Don't cry. I'm here. Your are fine." Jackson hugged Baekhyun and started rubbing his back to make him feel better._

_"That's the reason why you shouldn't be rude and arrogant,"he added laughing._

_Baekhyun smiled back._

_"It's ok. Until I'm with you, no one can harm you ok", Jackson said._

_"T-Thank you", Baek finally replied._

_"You want me to drop you at your home?" Jackson asked._

_"No, I'm fine. My house is just in the next street."baek said._

_"Ok, then come. I'll walk with you,"Jackson said pulling Baekhyun's hand and started walking._

_"No,it's fine," the smaller was about to say to which the older replied, "I want you to be safe", giving him a concerned look" to which Baekhyun replied "Okay"._

_"Wait, this is my house."Baek stopped Jackson._

_"Hmm pretty big house. Rich guy huh" Jackson was amused seeing Baekhyun's big house._

_"It's my brother and his husband's house" he replied._

_"Ok, thank you for walking with me till my house. Oh sorry, do you want to come inside and meet my hyung", baek asked._

_"Umm, maybe next time. My friends are waiting for me there" Jackson replied._

_"Oh, ok. No prob", baek said smiling._

_"Friends!"Jackson asked giving his hand for a shake hand._

_"Yeah! Sure" Baekhyun gave him a shake hand and a beautiful smile which can make girls and guys fall for it._

_"Ok, bye baek. See you at school tomorrow"Jackson said and left._

_Baek went inside his home._

_"Oh, you are back. How is your school? How are your friends?"Luhan and sehun started asking questions as soon as they saw baek._

_"Woah, woah!! Calm down. One by one. School is pretty good. Even I made two new friends. Some guys started teasing me, then one guy came and saved me." Baekhyun said sighing._

_"What??? Who the hell are those kids who dared to teased you? Tell me, your principal is Sehun's uncle. He'll remove those kids from your college."Luhan said angrily._

_"That's ok hyung. I'm fine now. My friend thankfully saved me. He even walked with me till here"baek said._

_"Oh, Thank God. Why didn't he come in?" Luhan asked._

_"Aah, he said his friends are waiting for him. So he said he'll come another time"baek replied._

_"Ok, go and get fresh now. You must be tired"sehun said._

_**Baekhyun Pov** _

_I went back to my room and laid on my bed._

_Suddenly a face flashed in my mind._

_Jackson._

_I covered my face with my palms blushing as his face flashed in my eyes._

_'Aaah, he is such a nice guy. I thought he is rude' I thought rolling on my bed._

_**Next Day Morning( skip time)** _

_I went to college and found a smiling    Jackson waving his hand at me_ _sittong_ _near the entrance._

_"Hi, hyunnie" he wished._

_"Hyunnie?"I asked in suprise._

_"You didn't like it" he asked with a frown._

_"No no it's good" I replied smiling._

_"Ok come let's go to class together. I have been waiting for you" he said dragging me to class with my arm inside his arm._

_"You will sit beside me right?" He asked as we entered inside the class_

_"O-ok" I replied._

_"Aww thank you hyunnie" he smiled like a kid._

_The teacher came and started teaching. He was seriously listening to the class. I was slowly trying to see what he was doing from the corner of my eye. He was always seriously listening to what the teacher was teaching._

_"Stop staring at me and listen to the class hyunnie. Am I that attractive and handsome that you couldn't stop staring at me?" he suddenly said._

_I fake coughed and started blushing to find myself getting caught while eyeing him._

_After the classes are over, in the break time, "hey hyunnie, you want to meet my friends",he asked._

_"Yeah, sure." I replied._

_He took me to his friends._

_"Hey guys," he wished them._

_"Oh Jacky you're here. Who is this guy with you?" one guy asked._

_"Oh, he is the new guy in our class right?" One more guy asked._

_"Hey bambam, he looks like you right" one more guy said with a shocked face._

_"Noo" one guy started laughing. Maybe he is bambam._

_"Ok, enough guys. Let's me introduce him. He is Byun Baekhyun. He is new to our college. And hyunnie, this is Mark, BamBam, JB, youngjae,_ _yugyeom_ _,_ _jinyoung_ _", he said showing his friends._

_"Annyeong, I hope we all will be friends in future", I said._

_"Sure, we will be bffs" guy names JB replied._

_We all had our lunch. All those guys are pretty friendly. We finished our lunch and went back to class._

_The classes got over. We were standing near the college gate_

_"Soo hyunnie, tomorrow is Saturday right," Jackson asked._

_"Umm ya, so?" I asked._

_"There is no college," he said._

_"Ya, so?" I again asked in confusion of  what he is up to_

_"I- I can't see you till Monday then," he said with a frown._

_"Ya,so?" I again asked._

_"I'll miss you boy," he said suddenly hugging me._

_"O-ok" I said not knowing what to say and was patting his back._

_"I-I love you baek. The moment I saw you, I fell in love with you. Here is my number. Call me and tell me your answer" he kept a paper in my hand, gave a peck on my cheek and ran away. He turned back and shouted," I'm waiting for your reply this weekend," and ran._

_'W-what did he just do now', I thought blushing as I was touching my cheek._

_I went back home looking into the paper he gave me._

_His number is written on it with a text_

_73*****90_   
_Please call me, hyunnie_   
_Love your Jack_

_'Should I call him?' I was thinking as I laid on my bed._

_**From: Sweet heart** _   
**_To: baek_ **   
_**Hi** _

_Sweet heart???? Who the fuck saved this number in my phone._

_**To: Sweet heart** _   
_**From:baek** _   
**_Who is this?_ **

**_From: Sweet heart_ **   
**_To: baek_ **   
_**You didn't save my number yet???** _

_Number??? I checked the number with the number which Jackson gave_

_Oh Jackson??? Where the fuck did he get my number from.??_

_(A/N: hehe didn't change the name yet!)_

_**To: Sweet heart** _   
_**From: baek** _   
_**How did you get my number?** _

**_Ring Ring_ **   
_J - Jackson B- Baekhyun_

_J: hi hyunnie_   
_B : hi, where did you get my number from?_   
_J: haha, well while you were listening to class, I slowly took your phone and gave a missed call to my phone and saved your number and saved my number in your phone._   
_B: woaaah!! How can you steal my number like that Wang. I used to give if you asked._   
_J: haha just to tease you hyunnie._   
_B: whatever_   
_J: Soo, what about my proposal? Did you think anything about it._   
_B: you just asked  few hours ago._   
_Give me some time._   
_J: haha ok. I'm waiting for a yes_   
_B: hmm let's see._   
_J: ok goodnight. Sleep now baby boy. See you on Monday. Bye_   
_B: goodnight. Bye_

_Hmmm, there isn't any reason to say no. I have liked him the day I saw him. Just to tease him I didn't sit beside him._

_I can't wait for these two days to see him again._

_Next morning_

**_From: sweet heart (a/n : still didn't change... hehe)_ **   
_**To: baek** _   
**_Good morning hyunnie_ **

**_To: sweet heart_ **   
_**From: baek** _   
_**Good morning** _

**_To: baek_ **   
**_From : sweet heart_ **   
_**Do you wanna hang out today? If you are free. I can't wait till Monday...** _

_**Hell, yeah** _

**_To: sweet heart_ **   
**_From:baek_ **   
**_Umm,ok._ **

**_From: sweet heart_ **   
**_To:baek_ **   
**_Jinjaaa... Thanks you hyunnie. I'll come to pick you. See you at 11.00am_ **

_**To: sweet heart** _   
**_From: baek_ **   
_**Ok** _

_Oh shit it's already 10:00 am. I have to get ready. I bathed quickly and went to my wardrobe to choose my clothes._   
_I took a black tight skinny leather jeans and a simple white shirt with a denim jacket. I kept a thick layer of eye liner. I was all ready by 10:45am._

_"Where are you going baek, getting ready very sexily," sehun asked as he came into my room._

_"No where, just to meet a friend," I replied setting my hair in front of the mirror._

_"Just friend huh?" He asked smirking._

_"Yes Mr.Yehet",I said_   
_"Now if you excuse,I'll go out now" I said._

_"No, I won't until you say who that girl/guy is", he said blocking the way out._

_"Aish, move sehun. Or else I'll call hyung," I black mailed._

_"I'll some how come to know even if you won't say," he said sticking his tongue out._

_**Ding Dong** _

_He ran to open the door._

_"Woah, so your are our baek's boyfriend huh?" He asked_

_"Haha, not yet. Hopefully yes in the future if he accepts my proposal,"Jackson replied._

_"Baekkie, he proposed you? You didn't say me? I thought we were best friends," sehun dramatically said putting a sad face._

_"Oh shut up sehunnie. Now if you excuse us, we will go. Stop your acting."I said taking Jackson out._

_"Come back home only after saying him yes, ok??" Sehun shouted from the door._

_"I'm soo sorry for my brother-in-law's behavior. He is always over excited." I said._

_"Haha that's ok. What he said is correct." He replied suddenly pushing me towards the car door trapping me in between his hands._

_"Baek, please reply me soon. Don't make me wait," he said._

_Our faces were soo close that I was getting scared to look into his eyes. I'm not actually scared, I'm more like tensed to look into his eyes._

_"O-ok," I said. He moved back._

_We sat inside the car._

_He started the car._

_"So, hyunnie. How is USA? Do you miss Seoul?" He asked._

_"It's pretty good here. I do miss my appa there in Seoul." I replied._

_"And..."_

_"And what?"he asked curiously_

_"About your proposal...."_

_"Oh, yeah yeah tell me fast.... please hyunnie," he said with an excited face._

_"I have thought about it the whole night. I think....I think even I like you." I finally said him._

_"Jinjaaa.... Daebak. Thank you so much hyunnie," he said and hugged me as he stopped the car near a restaurant._

_"I love you sooo much," he said._

_"I..I love you too," I replied._

_"Can I kiss you?" He asked._

_"Umm, o-ok" I replied bending my head down._

_We both shared a short sweet kiss as we were in car in front of a restaurant._

_"Thank you so much Baek again for accepting me," he said hugging me._

_"Come let's go eat," he said as he opened my door._

_We both sat there and ate. He showed me few places around. We both enjoyed a lot. He bought me a Rilakumma teddy bear._

_He was insisting to buy more to which I strictly denied as I didn't want him to waste his money on me._

_At 7:00 pm, in front of my house._

_"Thank you for dropping me back and also for the whole day. I enjoyed lot",I said hugging my Rilakumma bear._

_"I should thank you baek, for entering into my life," he said._

_"Hmm, ok then go now, it's already late," I replied as I was blushing._

_"Stop blushing baek, you are soo cute when you blush," he said._

_"Ok, I'll go now, bye. I love you," he said giving me a last hug._

_"Bye," I said waving my hand and went inside._

_"So, what's the status??" Sehun asked as I entered the door. Was he waiting for me the whole day here??_

_"Umm, I said yes," I replied bending my head down blushing._

_"Wow, daebak!!! Congratulations boy." He said hugging me._

_"Awww,you are blushing, how cute......Ok, now go and take rest. You must be tired." He said._

_I went to my room and laid on my bed scrolling my phone as seeing the pics we took today._

_**Ring Ring** _   
_J: hyunnieeeee, I already miss you😭_   
_B: it has been only 30 minutes that we met Wang._   
_J: I know, but the thought that we can't meet till Monday makes my heart break. Can't we meet tomorrow baby?_   
_B: No Wang. I said you right. I have some appointments tomorrow. You have to wait till Monday now. It's just 24hrs._   
_J: hmm ok. Take rest now. Sleep soon. Don't stay awake till late._   
_B: yeah, ok. Bye. GOODNIGHT_   
_J: GOODNIGHT. I LOVE YOU._   
_B: I LOVE YOU TOO._

_I'll miss you too wangieee_   
_I have to wait till Monday 😭😭._   
_What to do, Luhan hyung has some works tomorrow and asked me to accompany him._

_Time flows.........._

_**Monday Morning** _

_First day in college after I accepted him. As usual he was waiting for me near the college entrance._

_"Hi hyunnie,I missed you a lot" he came near me and hugged me._   
_"Hi,I missed you too"I replied hugging him back._

_"Shall we go," he asked holding my hands._

_Everyone was looking at us holding hands and they were shouting 'aww I'm jealous' , 'jackson, you can't break our heart', 'baekkie, you have took my heart' etc etc... We both just smiled and went to the class._

_His friends were just looking at us holding hands._

_"What's going on between you two?" Mark asked._

_"Umm, we two are together now." He replied hugging my arm_

_No one's Pov_

_"Woah congrats bro!!!! We need Party," everyone started cheering the new couple._

_Little did they two know that someone was sad seeing the happy new couple and cursing their happiness..._


	25. Flashback Part-2

**_No one's Pov_ **

_It has been successfully an year of Baekhyun and Jackson dating._

_Both had been the most popular couple of the college. Everyone was jealous of the couple. The way they hold their hands while walking in corridor or are in the canteen, hugging, kissing, naughty things in the places where no one is there (A/N: I'm leaving to your imagination😂)_

**_Anonymous Pov_ **

_"You have to help me bro, you know I love Jackson right. Who the hell is this Baekhyun to steal him away from me!!" said a guy to his friend._

_"Yeah sure bro!!! I have a nice Idea. Let's implement it on their first anniversary which is coming soon. I heard Jackson is planning something for Baekhyun. Let's break them on their very special day." his friend said giving an evil smile._

**_No one's Pov_ **

_Time flew fast, and the day came. It's Baekhyun and Jackson's first anniversary. Jackson prepared something special for Baekhyun tonight._

_As baekhyun reached college, and was still searching for Jackson._

_'Oh what's today's date. Fuck, today is our first anniversary. I almost forgot it. I hope he remembers today,' Baekhyun went and sat in his desk as he was thinking and searching for Jackson._

_"Hey Baek, Jackson is waiting for in near the lockers," mark came running into the class._

_"Why?? He is fine right?"baek asked and ran to the lockers._

_"Wang!! Wang!!" Baek was searching for Jackson when suddenly pulled him and made him face the lockers._

_"Stop it, what are you doing! Someone might come in"baek blushed as the person slowly started kissing his neck._

_Bang!!!_

_Opens the door._

_"Jackson?" the shocked Baekhyun turned back to see the person who was kissing him._

_"You bitch, so this is what you do behind me???"he asked._

_"Yugyeom hyung?? I didn't expect this from you. How can you backstab me like this? Since when are you both doing this behind my back?" Jackson asked almost in the verge of crying._

_"Wangie, No please listen to me. I thought it was you." Baek cried._

_"Oh really, are you that foolish or deep in his love that you couldn't even differentiate our kisses??" Jackson shouted._

_"Jackson listen, don't misunderstand us,"yugyeom was about to say._

_"Please hyung, I don't want to listen to any of your explanations. Good thing that Mark told me about you at the right time. And you.....never show your face again to me in my life" Jackson said to the crying Baek._

_"Wang, please wait" baek hugged him from behind when he was about to leave._

_"Leave me!!!" Jackson shouted and went away._

_Baekhyun collapsed down and started crying._

_He slowly got up as the college timings are over and he should go home. His face was swollen due to crying and his eyes were red. He was still crying and he slowly walked till he reached Jackson's house._

_There he saw Jackson and Mark hugging._   
_This made Baekhyun cry even more._

_He ran back to his house and locked himself in his room and cried like there is no tomorrow._

_"Baek!! Baek, Open the door" sehun was knocking the door._

_After knocking for an hour, since there was no response sehun broke the lock and went inside to find an unconscious Baekhyun._

_"Baek, baek. Wake up" he tried waking Baekhyun._

_He immediately lifted him up and carried him to hospital._

_"Lu, baek fainted. I'm taking to hospital. You come there," sehun called Luhan and informed about his brother's condition._

**_At hospital..._ **

_The doctor checked Baekhyun's condition._

_"He is alright. He just fainted. He looks soo weak and pale. We'll keep him under observation for one day. Please get there prescribed medicines,"the doctor said to Sehun._

_"Sehun," Luhan called as he reached hospital._

_"Oh you are here, Lu. Doctor said he I fine. He just fainted" sehun said calming down the tensed Luhan._

_"Ok, he is in that room. Go sit beside him. I'll go and get him these medicines," sehun said and left._

_After sometime Baekhyun came back to his consciousness._

_"Baek, how are you feeling??" Sehun came near baek from the chair he was sitting as he saw Baekhyun opening his eyes_

_Tears slowly started rolling from Baekhyun's eyes._

_"Hey, why are you crying. You want to talk about it?" Sehun asked worriedly._

_"Where is Luhan hyung?" Baek asked._

_"He went home to make some food for you," sehun replied._

_"Ok. I want to talk with both of you. Can we go back home?"Baekhyun asked._

_"Ok, I'll call the doctor" sehun said and went to call the doctor._

_The doctor came and checked him._

_"He is fine now. Just give him the medicines which I gave yesterday. You can take him home now," the doctor said._

_They went back home, as the doctor said that he is fine._

_"Oh you are back? I was about to come there," Luhan said as the two came in._

_"Ya, the doc said he can go." Sehun said._

_"So, baek you want to talk about it now?" Sehun asked as the three of them completed the breakfast Luhan made._

_"I-I want to change my school. Or maybe I want to leave this place. Anywhere except here." Baek said._

_"Why??? What's wrong here? Is anyone troubling you here Baek" Luhan asked in shock._

_"Nothing hyung. I..I just can't stay here any longer." He said._

_"Baek, you can tell us." sehun said putting his hands on Baekhyun's hand._

_"Ok. But I seriously want to leave this place. Please hyung." He requested._

_"Hmm, ok. I'll make arrangements if you insist. Please care to tell when you are ready," Luhan said as he left the dining table._

_"Baek...you want to tell me??? Any problem with Jackson?"sehun asked to which Baekhyun nodded._

_"W-We broke,"he said._

_"What??? But why?" Sehun almost shouted._

_"He is thinking I'm cheating on him," he said as a tear started rolling down his rosy cheeks._

_"Wtf!!! How can he even think like that about an angel like you? Did you try telling him?" Sehun asked still in disbelief about what happened._

_"He is not ready to listen. When I went to his house to explain him, he was already with another guy," baek said._

_"Aishh that kid, I'm gonna kick his ass," sehun said breaking his knuckles ._

_"No Sehunnie, I don't want a guy who doesn't trust me. Please do only one help. Don't say hyung anything about him and please transfer me to another school far from here." baek requested._

_"Ok, but I'm gonna miss you baek if you leave us and go" sehun said._

**_Jackson's Pov_ **

_As I reached my class, mark told me to go to the lockers only to find Baekhyun letting another guy kiss him. I felt quite disgusted at that scene. Seeing my own friend kissing him made me feel even more bad._

_Mark hyung came to my house that evening to console me. I was just crying the whole day._

_I some how had to handle myself because still a corner in my heart had a place for him. After all he was my first love and we loved for an year._

_Baekhyun didn't come to college. What ever, I don't care though. I can't see the face of that bitch._

_It has been more than a month that Baekhyun came to school. I never cared. Please used to come near me console me by saying 'he doesn't deserve me' and all._

_One day,_

_After the class is over I was going to my locker and suddenly stopped when I heard a voice._

_"Well done dongsaeng. Thank you for your help. I'll give you whatever you want for the great help you did." said a familiar voice._

_"Haha you are welcome hyung. Finally, we got rid of that Baekhyun" another familiar voice said._

_I peeped to see whose voice it is mentally fixed to kill them for creating a fight between me and Baekhyun._

_"Mark hyung and Yugyeom!!!", I said with a shocked and disgusted face._

_"J-Jackson" both turned and we're shocked to see me._

_"Wtf did you both do to me and my Baek?" I shouted on them with utter disbelief._

_I didn't think my own friends will do this to us. I doubted on the love of my life. I didn't even give him a chance to explain._

_I ran out straight to Baek's house._

_"Baek! Baek!", I banged their door._

_"Why did you come here??"sehun asked me an angry face._

_"Please let me meet Baekhyun once. It's a misunderstanding."I cried_

_"Did you let him explain when he said the same thing. Baekhyun left this place. You are happy now. Just leave. Let him live his life happily," he said and closed the door on my face._

_What have I done with my life. I have doubted an innocent and pure guy like him just because of my thoughtlessness._

_I...I lost him_

**_No one's Pov_ **

_As Baekhyun requested they shifted him to another school which was two hours far from the place where Sehun and Luhan stay._

_They used to visit him often, mostly during weekends._

_It has been six months and suddenly one day,_

_Sehun got a call._   
_"Hello this is taehyung, Baekhyun's friend. Can you please come over here?" the guy said._

_Sehun immediately drove there, worried about what happened to baek._

_"Annyeong. It's me who called you. I'm his roommate, Taehyung" Taehyung came to Sehun._

_"Hi taehyung. Thanks for calling. What happened to baek?? Where is he?" Sehun asked worriedly._

_"He is there in our room. He told me not to tell you, but since past 4 months he is not well. He often gets panic attacks. He suddenly wakes up in middle of the nights and cry. I'm just worried about him because this time he is not waking up. It has been almost 5 hours that he is still unconscious, So I called you. Sorry for not informing you till now" he said._

_"Thank you taehyung. I'll take him with me then," sehun said as he slowly lifted sleeping Baekhyun and put him inside his car._

_"Bye, taehyung. Thanks for taking care of him" sehun said and left._

_Sehun immediately took him to hospital._

_The doctor checked him._   
_"He is suffering Thanatophobia( fear of losing loved ones) and also that he might be often getting night mares. I also observed that he is soo weak. He must be skipping his meals." the doctor said to Sehun after checking Baekhyun._

_He was admitted in hospital for almost a month._

_They took him back home after a month when he was fine._

_He was taught in home by private tutor as he didn't want to go to his old school and they didn't want him to stay far._

_After few months....._

_"Baek, we need to talk with you" Luhan called him._

_"We are planning to go back to Seoul. What do you think about it?" Luhan asked sitting beside sehun._

_"Seoul? But why? I mean why so suddenly ?" Baek asked._

_"For a change. I guess you will recover there soon." Sehun replied._

_"But hyung, I'm ok now" baek said._

_"No baek, you aren't. In these past few months you were always in home. You never went out. I don't know what happened to you" Luhan said with a sad face._

_"Now, I have decided we are moving to Korea. That's it" he said and left to kitchen._

_"Sehunnie you at least explain hyung. You don't need to do this."baek tried to convince sehun._

_"No baek, I guess lu's decision is right. You never go out of house because of that Jackson. He has been coming to our house many times for you and you always get panic attack whenever he comes here. You run inside your room when someone one knocks the door. I can't see you in this condition. So let's go to Korea." Sehun said and Baekhyun just nodded his head._

_Jackson has been coming frequently to their house hoping to see Baekhyun. But Baekhyun never wanted to see him. Sehun always used to scold him and send back._

_Jackson came to their house later just to know that the whole family left the place now._

_And the rest is all what happened till now._

_Jackson tried to move, which he was finding impossible. So he started studying hard. He took accelerated course and now became a teacher in Korea, fortunately or unfortunately in the same school with Baekhyun._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Hey Baek, where are you lost", i came back to his senses when Taeyeon called me.

"Oh yeah, sorry noona" I apologized.

(A/N : oh by the way, even Taeyeon came back to Korea because she wanted to become a kpop idol and she joined in the same school with Baekhyun)

"Wtf is Jackson doing here?? He was our classmate right few years back." Taeyeon asked in suprise.

"Even I don't know Noona. I'm equally surprised just like you." I replied.

"You are fine right Baekhyun? I know what happened to you because of him. Don't worry, I won't let that guy touch you." She said.

"Thank you noona" replied with a smile.

After the classes are over,

"Baek, come let's go. I'm soo excited. You said you have to tell me soo much right," she dragged me to cafeteria.

I started telling her the whole thing starting from Daehyun to Chanyeol and Jackson being best friends.

She used to shout in between grabbing everyone's attention and she saying sorry always.

"So, does Chanyeol know about you and Jackson",she asked.

"Not yet, I'm scared to tell him."I said bending my head down.

"What are you scared of baek? You better tell him everything before he comes to know by some other means." she said patting my shoulder.

As the college is over me and noona packed our bags and were about to leave.

"Baek, can we talk. Please"suddenly a familiar figure came and stood in front of us.

"There is nothing more to talk Jackson" Taeyeon noona said him straightly.

"Can you wait for a second. I'm talking with him. Baekhyun, please!! Just 10 minutes. I won't take much time of yours" he requested.

"Ok, only 10 minutes",I said.

"Ok you guys talk then. I'll leave"noona said angrily glaring at him.

"Ok noona, sorry for not walking with you. See you tomorrow" I said.

"That's ok baek. I'll see you tomorrow. Call me if this idiot troubles you," she said and left.

We both reached a cafe near our college and sat.

"Your time starts now Mr.Wang" I said.

(A/N  
Sometimes fate and destiny are horrible that it makes the people whom we don't want with us to be stuck with us like bubble gum😂😂😂)


	26. best friend vs boy friend

**No one's** **Pov**

"Your time starts now Mr.Wang" Baekhyun said.

"Firstly I want to say you sorry for what I did that day. What I did was stupid, I know. I used to come almost daily in hope that I might see you at least once, but you never showed up. I always used to go back with disappointment. There were days when I used to sleep in my car outside your house," which made Baekhyun look up with shock.

Baekhyun knew that Jackson used to come daily, but he never knew that he used to wait all night in his car.  
This made him shock.

"Hyunnie, I still love you how I did few years ago. My love for you increased but never decreased. I'm really sorry for that day hyun. I think you should give me a second chance, I believe everyone needs a second chance."he said with a tear falling from his eyes.

"W-wang! You know I'm in love with Chanyeol right? How do you expect me to come back", Baekhyun asked.

"Hyunnie, we have loved for an year and I have been waiting years for your love, please give me chance. Don't say no,"he said holding baek's hands.

Baek immediately took his hands back.

"Do you know what I have gone through because of you. I have been hospitalized for a month. You said we have loved for an year, but it just took one day to break the trust between us. You never gave me a chance to explain you,"Baekhyun cried.

"I'm sorry Wang. I don't think I can. Your time is over. I have to leave,"Baekhyun said and stood up.

"Baek, you can't leave me like this. I'll do anything to make you mine. Bye,"he said and left.

This made Baekhyun shiver. He was scared that he might do something to Chanyeol. He was thinking whether to tell Chanyeol about Jackson or not.

Ring Ring

B: Yeobeseyo  
C: hello baekkiee, it's me Chanyeol.  
B: aah yeollie. I'll be there in 10 minutes   
C: ok, I'm waiting for you.

Baekhyun drove to Chanyeol's restaurant from the cafe he was sitting.

**Chanyeol Pov**

Where should I take him today. I want to take him to some nice place.

Where!! Where!! Where!!

Movie? Dinner?

Amusement Park!!!

Yess!!!

Perfect!!!

"Yeollieee",said an angel voice from my behind and I turned back hugging tightly knowing whose voice it belongs to.

"I missed you a lot today baekkiee", I said.

"Ooh my Yoda!! I missed you tooo!!" he said.

"Come let's go! I'll take you somewhere. Let me drive", I said taking the keys.

"Where are you taking yeollie,"he kept asking a hundred times while I was driving.

"Wait baek, we are almost there," I said laughing at his impatience.

"Here we reached," I said as I reached the parking lot.

"Amusement Park!!!!!", he squealed and screamed like a kid.

"Yess!"I replied taking him in.

"Thank you soo much yeollie. How do you know that I like amusement park",he asked.

"My heart said so," I winked.

"Awww soo cheesy"he blushed.

"Come let's go,"I dragged him in.

We had a lots of rides.

He takes me with soo much excitement and comes out always crying scolding that it was soo scary it too fast.

I had to hug him and make him stop crying. His this nature make me fall in love him even more.

Despite me denying him to go inside the scary house, he dragged me in there.

I had to give him a tight liplock which turned out to be a hot make out session when he was screaming loudly suddenly when a ghost came. (a/n: not real ghost)

We both had a little embarrassing moment when we came out.

"S-shall we go and eat,"I asked to break the silence.

"Ya, let's go" he squealed clapping his hands and his tummy.

We both went to a fancy restaurant and ordered food.

"Do you want to come to my house tonight" I asked which made him choke.

"Oh fuck, I'm sorry!! Did I say something wrong," I frowned giving him a glass of water.

"No, no!! Umm my food just got stuck"he lied.

"Ayee, I know what you are thinking, naughty boy. It's not about that. My mom and dad are dying to see you. That's why I want you to take to my home. It's ok if you don't want to come now, I'll take you later" I said.

"No no it's not like that. I do would love to meet my in-laws," he blushed bending his head down.

"I-i will use the washroom and come", he said and left.

It has been almost 15 minutes that he didn't come.

Even the food we ordered arrived.

But Baekhyun still didn't come.

Where the hell is he?? I'll better go and check in the washroom.

I reached the washroom only to see my best friend Jackson kissing my boyfriend.

He trapped Baekhyun and was trying to remove his clothes off. I rushed in and punched him.

He fell down. I immediately went to the crying Baekhyun and hugged him.

"Hey Baekhyun it's ok. I'm here," I said hugging him.

Then suddenly Jackson pushed me and again hugged Baekhyun.

"Chanyeolllll", Baekhyun started shouting pushing Jackson with his hands.

"Jackson what are you doing,"I shouted pulling him away and punched him harder.

He started bleeding which made me tensed and went near him to clean. He pushed me away instead.

"Jackson why are you doing this",I cried.

"I...I loved him before you did,"he said. I was confused. I didn't understand what he was telling.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The guy whom I loved back there in USA and the guy whom Baekhyun loved was me" he said which made my brain go blank.

_Why didn't Baekhyun ever tell me??_   
_Does he still love Jackson? Is that why he didn't tell me about their relationship in past??_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	27. what's his decision?

**Chanyeol Pov**

"Baek! Is it true... what he just said?" I asked him hoping for a no.

"Y-yes. He was the one I told you that day."he said still crying.

"Why didn't you tell me that it's Jackson?", I asked him.

He didn't reply anything.

"Baekhyun I'm asking you. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"I asked with a little loud voice.

"I didn't want to lose you too,"he shouted.

"In past I lost someone because of  misunderstanding. I don't want that to happen again,"he said looking at Jackson and crying again.

I didn't know what to do. I went close to him.

"Stay far,"he said. I stopped.

"Even you don't trust me yeol?"he asked.

"No one trusts me. People think I'm a slut," he cried.

Jackson pushed me aside and hugged baek right in front of my eyes.

"I... I trust you baek. I trust you more than myself",he cried hugging him.

"I'm sorry about what happened that day. I'm really sorry",he added.

Baekhyun was still crying without moving with both his legs close and head inside them.

" You both please leave. I want to stay alone."he cried.

I pulled Jackson back.

"Baek, please baby. I can't leave you alone in this situation. Come with me."I said holding his face in my hands.

"Stay out for sometime. I'll come, "he said closing his eyes to avoid looking into my eyes.

I kissed on his forehead.

"Ok, I'll be waiting out. Come soon",I said and left along with Jackson.

"I..I'm sorry for not telling you," Jackson said as we stood out waiting for Baekhyun.

"Can you tell me the entire story?"I asked.

He said me their love story.

"This is what happened. Due to my small misunderstanding, I lost him forever. He never forgave me."he said.

"How can you doubt on an Angelic guy like him Wang?" I asked.

"Didn't you? Few minutes earlier. Honestly say me. Didn't you think why he didn't tell you about our relationship?? Didn't you doubt him "he asked.

I bent my head down as I nodded.

"It happens bro. I know he is very precious, so I didn't wanted to lose him. I used go to his house daily in a small hope that I could see him and he'll forgive me. But no, he didn't.  
I came to know that he came to Korea. So I came here and I was shocked that day seeing him with you. He..he truly loves you. Don't lose him. I know I can't have him back. And you know what he said me when I tried to kiss him? He said he would kill himself if I kiss him. That shows how much he loves you.

Also today, I followed you both in the Amusement Park, after we both met today afternoon.

I saw the way how you both love each other. I didn't see his eyes sparkling like that when he was with me. I know what I did few minutes ago is soo foolish. I was filled with jealousy. He is all yours now. I'm going back to USA now." he said.

The door opened and Baekhyun came out.

"Baek",I went near him and hugged.  
He tried to lose hold of me. I went back.

"What happened baek?"I asked.

"I... I think I'll have to think about our marriage again"he said.

"Baek??? What are you saying?? Nooo... please don't say that. I'm really sorry. I didn't doubt on you baek. Really... I..I was just sad that you didn't tell me about yours and Jackson's relationship in the past"I said almost about to cry.

"When I said I love you, it means I only love you. No one else. Do you understand???"he asked in a high volume.

"N-nae"I said in a low volume.

He started going out.  
"Baek, wait" we both started running behind him.

"I'm going home. Bye"he said and went inside his car and left me there.

"Want to come to my place bro?"Jackson asked.

"Ok"I said and we both left the place.

**At Jackson's Place**

"Nice house man!!" I said looking around his big mansion.

"Haha thanks bro" he laughed.

"I bought this hoping to stay here with Baekhyun. But I guess I don't need this anymore"he said with a sad face.

"Please forget him Wang"I said.

"Yeah, I should. No other way. He loves you. I have to accept it now"he said.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow. Take care of him. Never hurt that little guy. He is very delicate. I know that I need not tell you. But you see he is my first love. It's hard to forget him."he said as a tear drop fell his eyes.

"I..I'm sorry" I replied not knowing how to console him.

"It's ok. You don't need to be sorry. It's Baekhyun's choice. We have to accept whatever it is. Don't worry he loves you a lot. He won't leave you " he said hugging me.

We both had some drinks and had a hearty talk the whole night.

**Next morning**

Jackson dropped me at my house.

I got ready soon and left to baek's house.

"Haha hyungiee stop"he was laughing loudly as a guy was on the top of him in a couch.

Who the hell is he now???

Is he trying to test me 😏?  
Don't worry Baekie... I'm gonna pass this test now.

Just wait and watch... 


	28. hyungiee??

**Baekhyun Pov**

After what happened in the restaurant, I left Chanyeol and Jackson and went home.

"Hey Baekhyuh-aaah.", someone suddenly came running from my inside of my house and hugged me.

"Taehyung???"I was surprised.

"How are you buddy?? I missed you a lot. I came from USA to meet my boyfriend Jungkook here in Korea.  
I thought of meeting you too. Sehun hyung told me you went out, so I'm here waiting for you."he said.

"Aaah taehyung-aah. I missed you too. Come let's go in. We have a lot to talk." I said taking him inside.

"So how's life Baekhyun-ah. Anyone in your life?" he asked.

"Yes. But you tell first, who is this Jungkook?"I asked.

"Oh, he is my childhood friend. We were friends when I was in Busan. Later I shifted to USA. We both are in relationship now. So I came here all the way to meet him",he said.

"Wow, nice man. Congrats"I said giving him a hug.

"Now tell your story baek,"he asked with an excited face.

"Park Chanyeol" I replied.

"The guy in my life",I added.

"Park Chanyeol...I heard this name somewhere. Ohh that guy, he was member in our rival group while I was studying in Busan" he said.

"Ohh" I nodded

"And do you remember Jackson?" I asked.

"Oh ya that idiot who left you and because of whom you suffered a lot. Why, what happened? Did he trouble you again?"he asked.

"He is in Seoul now. He and Chanyeol were best friends in childhood. I didn't tell Chanyeol that Jackson was my ex because I thought he might feel bad. Yesterday he came to know about my past with Jackson and he doubted me same like how Jackson dud in the past. I felt very bad. But I can't leave him. I don't know why... Also there is even my mistake now, even I broke his trust by not telling him about my relationship with Jackson in the past. So I decided to give him a second chance. Will you help me hyungiee??"I asked.

"Of course my dear friend. I'll help you. It will be like a small revenge for me too 😂😂 after all he was my rival",he said and we both laughed.

Taehyung stayed in my house that night.

**Next Morning...**

Me and Taehyung were sitting on the couch. I was telling him about how my marriage broke with Daehyun and how my relation with Chanyeol started.

"Baekhyun-aah is that Chanyeol?" he asked me pointing towards Chanyeol who just opened the gate to come in.

"Yeah", I replied.

"Baek, you wanna have fun with him",he asked smirking.

I nodded smirking back.

       

(A/N : this scene is from EXO next door with sehun and baek but let's just assume that Baekhyun is the bottom one and Taehyung is on the top of him.)

He climbed on top of me immediately and we both started acting. We didn't really make out but from behind it looks like that.

"Haha hyungiee stop" I started laughing to tease Chanyeol.

"Hi Baekhyun,"Chanyeol entered.

We both stood up.

"Oh Chanyeol hi. Meet my friend Taehyung."I said introducing taehyung to him.

"Hello, I'm Taehyung or you can call me V. We both met in Busan, I guess you remember me." said Tae both exchanging shake hand.

"Hi I'm Chanyeol. Ya,I guess you were the one who cheated and stole our dance. By the way I'm Baekhyun's FIANCEE" he said stressing the word fiancee. I just smiled at his possessiveness.

"He was my roommate when I was in USA. He is a very good friend of mine"I said putting my arm on tae's shoulder.

"Ya, I can see that" Chanyeol said staring taehyung.

"Ok then baek I'll be leaving. Enjoy with your boyfriend. We'll meet again soon before I go back"he said.

"Bye tae,I'll miss you" I said hugging him.

Taehyung left and I went inside to see Chanyeol comfortably sitting and watching a comedy show on TV and laughing.

"Oh your friend left. Come sit here baek",he said patting on the free space beside him.

I just ignored him and walked away.

**Chanyeol Pov**

I understood that he was trying to tease me by being close with his friend, so I just acted like I don't mind.

He hugged his friend while saying bye. I just controlled my anger.

I started watching a comedy show to reduce my anger.

He came in after his friend left so I asked him to come and sit beside me.

He saw my face, ignored me and walked away.

He doesn't know this evil side of me😈😈😈.

I followed him and lifted him from behind and took him inside his room.

"Yaah Park Chanyeol put me down or else I swear I'm gonna kill you",he started shouting and punching on my chest.

I threw him on his bed.

"Yaah Chanyeol noo" he started shouting closing his eyes as I was opening the buttons of my shirt.

"What were you doing few minutes ago huh, trying to make me jealous?? Now see how a jealous Chanyeol will be" I smirked.

"Yaah please, ok I accept your apology and I won't cancel the marriage." he said moving back as I was going close to him and I was on top of him now.

I caressed his cheek with my hands,

"Don't worry, I won't do anything without your wish", I said kissing on his forehead and looking into his puppy eyes.

He hugged me tightly,

"I'm sorry yeollie, I'm sorry for not telling you. I..I was just scared."he said as tears started rolling from his eyes.

"Aigoo, don't cry baekiee. I'm not angry on you. First I was just sad that you didn't tell me. But I'm not sad any more. Really!"I said cleaning his tears with my thumb.

"I love you yeollie"

"I love you too baek." I said as I leaned down and kissed him.

As our kiss started heating up, he turned me down and he is on top of me now.

"Woah calm down baek." I said as he became too wild.

"I missed you soo much Chanyeol," he said giving me butterfly kisses all over my face.

"It's soo hot in here",he said as he started unbuttoning the shirt.

"I know, but why are you unbuttoning my shirt",I asked while he was unbuttoning my already half opened shirt.

"I love you channie" he said hugging my now fully opened shirt and sleeping on my bare chest.

"I love you too baek", I said.

We both slept in each others embrace cuddling.

"Yeollie, you will never leave me right",he asked looking at me.

"No baekie, I will never leave you." I said hugging him and pulling him closer to me.

"Thank you yeol"

"No baek, I should thank for loving me" I said as be both hugged again.

**Ding Dong....**

"Aishh.... It must be that evil Sehun who always interrupts our romantic moments",I said as I stood up to go and open the door.

"Oh Chanyeol, you are here early this morning,"sehun asked as he came in.

"Yes and may I know why you came back", I asked folding my hands.

"Woah seriously you are asking me why I came to my house," he asked.

"Why did I disturb your serious moment??"he asked laughing.

"Nevermind, you are born to do that," I said rolling my eyes.

"Yah what the hell. How can I expect that you will be in my house this morning. Keep a "do not disturb" board from now. Anyway I came because Luhan forgot something and he told me to bring. I'm going now. Continue you with whatever you are doing," he said and left.

"Channieeee, come soon" baek shouted from inside.

"Ya baek, I'm coming " I said as I was going in and got chocked on seeing Baekhyun.

"Yaah baek, what the hell. Wear your clothes."I said as I turned back.

"Come let's sleep and cuddle together yeollie"he said hugging from behind.

"It's 11:00 am in the morning baek, are you crazy or what??" I asked closing my eyes.

"You made me high and left me channie, soo bad of you"he said as he left me and went to wear his clothes.

"Aigoo my baby, you wanna go on a date today?",I asked.

"Hmm date!!! Ok. But this time I'll choose the place"he said.

"You will choose?? Ok. I'm excited then" I said.

This is the first time he is taking me somewhere, obviously I'm excited about where he is gonna take.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	29. Chanbaek Date

**Baekhyun Pov**

Today I'm going to take Chanyeol somewhere which is very special to me. I hope he will like it.

"Shall we go?" I asked him who was rolling lazily on the bed cuddling me.

"Now?" He asked shockingly. "I thought we'll be going in the evening."

"No, it's kind of far. So we should leave now," I replied getting of the bed to get ready.

"Baekhyun-aah please tell me where are we going," he asked me for the 100th time roaming behind me as I was getting ready.

"Yeol don't waste time and get ready. You'll come to know when we reach." I said wearing my jacket.

"Ooookayy fine don't tell", he sighed folding his hands.

"Oh my Yoda, if I tell you now I can't see the happiness and excitement in your face then, so just deal with it. Okay!!!", I said pinching his cheeks who was pouting.

"Ok let's go then." He said pulling me and opening the shotgun seat for me.

"Umm if you drive how will you know where to go?" I asked with a confused face.

"Haha you direct, I'll drive simple."he laughed.

"No. I'll drive."I said snatching the keys from his hands.

"Are you sure??"he asked.

"Yes, I am." I replied sitting in the driver seat.

"Let's go,"I said as I drove.

"Baekie how much time will it take?" he asked as he was looking out of the car.

"4 hours I guess.."

"What!!?? 4 hours. Where the hell are you taking me?"he asked in shock.

"You'll come to know. Just sleep in the meanwhile." I said.

"No no I won't. I'll talk with you. Let me drive if you feel tired,ok." He said putting his hand in mine which was on the gear.

"Aa-aah o-ok"I said as I my heart started fluttering due to his sudden touch.

"Awww see your cheeks baekkie. They are red😂😂😂 Seriously you are blushing because of my touch."he started teasing me because of which I blushed more and my face started heating up.

"Shutup and let me drive" I said as I was embarrassed.

He was talking and talking for almost 2 hours and slowly slept. I thought it's good for me because he won't come to know where we are going.

After 2 hours...

"Chanyeol wake up. We are here" I woke him up.

"Oh we reached "he said as he was slowly opening his eyes.

"Yeah get up." I said opening his door.

"Where are we?",he asked looking around.

"We are in Busan",I replied

"B-Busan😳😳 Baek you drove all way from Seoul to Busan. Are you mad?" He asked still in shock.

"Hmm yeah. I want you to meet someone here." I said as I started walking.

"Here? Whom? " He ran behind me.

"Come, you'll know." I said walking.

"What place is this? It looks soo secluded but beautiful though. And what are these flowers for? When did you buy them?" He said as we were walking.

"Be quite for sometime Chan, I bought them when you were sleeping."I said as he was continuously asking questions.

 **Chanyeol Pov**  
I was going impatient as we were walking. The road on which we were walking doesn't suit for driving. So we were just walking and he told me not talk. So u just followed him.

As we reached,

"Yeol, I want you to meet the two most important people in my life though I didn't get much time to spend my life with them."he said as a tear drop fell from his eyes.

"Hey" I was about to go near him.

"It's ok. Come" he said pulling my hand.

We reached a place with two coffins and names written on it.

**Mr & Mrs.Byun**

He kept the flowers he bought near them.

"Omma, Appa. I want you to meet someone very important, whom I love so much after you both. I hope you will accept him too." He said as he kneeled down in front of it.

"Yeol, come here,"he said telling me to sit beside him, so I did as he said.

"Yeol. This is my omma and appa's cemetery. They passed away in an accident when I was 5 years old. Since then Luhan hyung's Dad who was also my appa's hyung took the responsibility of me. He never treated me less than Luhan hyung. I always wanted the guy whom I love soo much and spend the rest of my life with, bring here." He said looking into my eyes.

Tears started rolling down my cheeks. I immediately hugged him.

"I love you soo much Baek. I'll be with you forever. Abeonim, Eomeonim I promise to take care of your son and never leave him. I will love him for the rest of my life. This is my promise to you both,"I said as I cried.

"Aigoo Chanyeol-aah...aww don't cry. It's ok. Look at me",he hugged me as I was crying.

"I didn't bring you here to make you cry. I just brought you here to show how special you are to me. Since childhood I used to often come here. I used to go here alone, sit and talk with them,share my thoughts. After I went to USA I couldn't come here. I was anyhow planning to visit this place, I thought of bringing you also here."he added.

"Ok now come. I'll take you somewhere else" he dragged me.

"Now where baekkie??"I said as I was cleaning my eyes.

"U'll see. I'm sure this will make you happy." he said sitting in the car.

He drove for around 10 minutes. I was silent in the whole drive.

"Here we reached."he said as he placed the car in the parking lot.

"Our school?"I asked in suprise.

"Yeah!! I feel this place is special and important, because this is where we first met. We might not be having feelings for each other than, but still this is the place where we saw each other for the first time. Come let's go in," he said.

"What will we do here?" I asked as he was taking me in.

"You will see" he said and this is the same answer he has been giving since morning for everything.

We had a big auditorium in our school and he started taking me there.

"Yaaaah why are we going to the auditorium and how did you get the permission to go in" I asked as he was opening it's door.

"You forgot? This school's principal was my dad"he said smiling.

He opened the door and I was just frozen on seeing the sight inside.

"What are you guys doing here?"I asked as I was shocked seeing everyone here.

The auditorium was fully decorated with balloons.

(A/N : everyone in the sense suho, lay, Kris, Tao, Luhan, Sehun, Xiumin and Chen)

"Happy Birthday Park Chanyeol", Baekhyun said and hugged me.

Birthday?

....

Oh yeah. I forgot about that.   
It's 27th November today, my birthday.

How did he remember? And when did he do this? How did all these people come here?

"Thank you Baekkie. But when did you do this all??"I asked pulling him out of the hug.

"He was planning this from past one week.", Sehun said as he came near us.

"Reallyyy??!!" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Yesterday night he called everyone of us. He booked tickets for all of us to come here." Suho hyung said.

I looked at Baekhyun and he was just blushing with his face down.

I hugged him again tightly because earlier I was still in shock of what is happening around.

"Thank you so much baekkiee. This is the best birthday in my life ever" I said hugging him tightly.

He hugged me back.

"Come on guys!!!! Cut the cake now",Tao whined and all of us laughed.

He bought a really big chocolate cake with something written on it.

Happy Birthday Yeollie??

I just laughed looking at it. I did that earlier when he came to buy cake in our restaurant.

"Blow the candles and cut the cake"he said giving me the knife.

"Saengil Chuka hamnida..." everyone sang.

"Here is your gift"he said giving me a big wrapped box.

"U'll come to know when you open. But open it when you are alone."he whispered.

I was just looking at him as he was smirking.

**NO ONE'S POV**

Everyone gave gifts to Chanyeol.

"Let's open the gifts" baek jumped and clapped like a kid.

"But don't you dare to spoil it like my birthday" Luhan warned and Baekhyun pouted.  
"Nae hyung, I won't" he said as he hugged Chanyeol's arm.

"Aaah Kamsahamnida Chen and Xiumin Hyung."Chanyeol said as he received a beautiful guitar from the couple.

"Chen specially searched and bought" xiumin hyung said. "Aye don't embarrass me now. "Chen said scratching his head.

"Haha thank you Chen. I really loved it."Chanyeol said hugging Chen.

"Good that you liked it otherwise xiu baby would have killed me"he laughed as he received a smack from Xiumin.

"Two tickets to Jeju islands!!! Thank youuuu hyung" baek jumped as they received two tickets from Luhan and Sehun.

"Haha yeah. Save that for your honeymoon" Sehun laughed and baek was just blushing as he hid his face Chanyeol's arm.

"Aww baek bae is blushing"sehun tickled baek and Chanyeol being Chanyeol.... A possessive boyfriend pulled sehun back😂😂 leaving sehun dumbfounded.

"Okay don't blame me for this. This is Tao's selection" Kris said as he handed a Gucci couple shirt to them.

"We loved it"baek said as he hugged the bag with couple t-shirts.

"Haha I booked a table for you guys in this restaurant."suho said as he gave voucher of an expensive restaurant.

"The bill will be on us. So eat well"Lay hyung smiled.

"Kamsahamnida hyung" Chanyeol said as he hugged the soon to be getting married couple.

We all enjoyed very much and danced.

"Guys as you all know our wedding is on December 1st. I expect all of you to come. Don't anyone dare to miss it." Suho announced.

"Yeah hyung. How will we miss our mother's wedding" Chen said and everyone laughed.

**Chanyeol Pov**

As the suprise party thrown by baek ended, we all left the place. It was the place we all first met. So it's really special for us.

We went near the car. Baek looked really tired after the party.

"I'll drive now. Take rest" I said as I sat in the car.

"Haha ok thank you" he said as he sat beside me.

"I should the one to thank you baek. Thank you soo much Baek for making my day special." I hugged him.

"Thank you for loving me soo much Chanyeol-aah."he hugged back.

"Come let's go before it gets too late" he added.

"By the way when did you do all this arrangement", I asked as I was driving.

"Aah that... taehyung came here to meet his boyfriend. So I asked him to help me. So he and his boyfriend did this....I don't know how they made it done soo soon though",he said.

"Oh okay!!!"

He slept like a puppy in our journey back. He must be very tired after the party.

I took him to my home. I didn't want to wake him so I lifted him from the car and took him to my room and made him sleep on my bed.

"Don't leave me" he said holding my hand as I was about to go. I just smiled as he was talking in his sleep. I bent down to kiss on his forehead and went to bring a pair of clothes for him and me.

I changed my clothes and went to change his clothes too as he might feel uneasy if he sleeps with them. I changed him to my t-shirt which was almost like an over-sized one to him. I was just scared that I might wake him up.

I was just looking at his face the whole night how he was sleeping like a baby and I slept in the couch which I was sitting yesterday night.

I woke up in the morning and he was still sleeping. So I woke up and went down to make breakfast for us both.

Suddenly after 10 minutes,

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" suddenly I heard a scream so I ran up to check what happened.

"Baek what happened????" I asked as I went there to check.

"Where am I?? Who changed my clothes?" He asked terrified.

"You are in my room. I changed your clothes. You slept in the car last night and I didn't want to wake you up. So I brought you here" I said.

"Y-You changed my clothes?" he asked closing his mouth with his hands.

"Yeah, why?"I asked smirking.

"N-nothing, just carry on with what you are doing. Just show me where the washroom is " he said as he got up from the bed.

"U want me to accompany you😌"I teased.

"Shut up and go" he said as he slammed the door on my face.

I just laughed and went to make the breakfast.

"Oh you are ready. Come sit, I made breakfast" I said as I saw him coming down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't make much as I don't know much of cooking" I said rubbing back of my nape.

"Oh pancakes and bacon. My favorite breakfast. Thank you yeollie." he said taking a bite of pancake.

"Wow it's soooo delicious yeol" he said eating one more piece of pancake

"Haha good that you liked it" I said smiling.

"Can I open it now. I want to open it with you."I said grinning.

"What?" He asked still eating.

"The gift you gave me yesterday"I said which I was laying on the dining table.

"Oh that!! Are you sure, that you want to open it now? Can't you do that when I'm not there "he asked while he was blushing hard.

"But I want to open with you?"I pouted wondering what is there in it.

"Ok go ahead" he said and I carefully started opening the wrap.

"What is in this baek? It looks huge but soo very weight less" I asked as I was still opening.

"Just open it",he said.

"Cardboard?" I wondered opening it.

"Your photo 🙄🙄!!" I said as I was looking at his pic in that big cardboard box and he was covering his face with his hands.

"Oh something is written!!"

 

  
"Baekkkieee" I was looking at him with an evil smile and already started running.

Where will he escape in my house.😈

I ran behind him and ofcourse I caught him.

"Where will you go baek?? This is my house. You can't escape", I said.

"You know what you look soo sexy in my over-sized clothes",I said as I hugged him from behind and he was giggling.

I made him turn towards him and we both started kissing each other. The moment got so much heated up as we were all alone in my house. There will be no one to interrupt us now.

**Ding Dong...**

We ignored.

 **Ding Dong....** Again

"Yeol open the door" baek said as they kept ringing the bell.

"No I don't care.",I said.

**Ding Dong**

"Yaah just go and open" he laughed.

"That as***le who ever it is, he is dead",I went furiously.

"No wait. I'll open the door" he went to open the door thinking that I might really kill that person.

I went behind him. I mentally fixed to kill him for disturbing.

"Sehun?", Baek said as he opened the door.

Aaaah Oh Sehun, this guy. If he isn't the brother in law of baek, I used to kill him by now.

I gave him an angry look.

"Umm were you guys in middle of something",he asked almost in a low voice.

"What's soo urgent that you can't even wait",I asked in a high voice.

"Yeol please wait, I'll talk",baek said as sehun looked really scared, so I just went inside.

That guy he always comes in between, like seriously did he put any secret camera in me or baek that he ends up coming at the right moment.

**No one's Pov**

"Umm I had to go for buying gift for Suho hyung and Lay hyung's marriage. You told me to tell when I'm going right. I tried calling you but it's switched off, sehun said.

"Hmm ok. Sit here I'll get my things and come" baek said and left the place.

Poor sehun was sitting like a scared puppy because of Chanyeol's angry glares.

"DON'T YOU EVER DARE INTERRUPTING US AGAIN. THIS TIME I'LL SERIOUSLY KILL YOU", Chanyeol warned sehun, when Baekhyun was not around and he just nodded his head.  
(A/N : sorry sehunaah 😂😂😂)

Baekhyun came from the room they were.

"Yeollie, I'm have to go.I...I promised sehun that I'll go with him. I'm sorry" Baek said.

"Get lost both of you,"Chanyeol went inside his room.

Sehun and Baekhyun both sighed knowing that they can't deal with angry yeol.

"I'm sorry baek. I didn't expect you would be in middle of something this time",sehun said.

"It's ok sehunie... I'll make it up to him later,let's go."baek said and both left.

**Chanyeol Pov**

How can he just leave me and go. Seriously 😞.

This sehun...aaaaaaaah.

I'll teach him a lesson 😈😏.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	30. Making Sehun Jealous / Suho - Lay Wedding

**Chanyeol Pov**

Today Sehun will learn his lesson 😈.

I got ready in the most handsome way ever possible, and took my car and drove out.

**DING DONG**

I rang the bell.

"Chanyeol?"

"Hi Luhan hyung",I grinned.

"Baekhyun is supposed to be with you right? Why did you come here?" he asked.

"Yeah, your husband took my boyfriend with him for shopping."I said.

"Oh ok come in",he said and we both went inside.

"So why did you come here?",he asked as we sat in the couch.

"Sehun came and took away baek.  
I was feeling soo bored in home and all my friends are very busy in their own works, so I came here. It has been a long time that we both talked, so I just came here as and also I can wait here till they both come back" I replied.

"Haha ok",he smiled looking into the kitchen.

"Are you doing some work? Did I disturb you?",I asked.

"No no,I was just making cake for Sehun and Baekhyun",he said.

"Oh wow cake. Let me help you. Anyways I'm bored and today I have no mood to go to my restaurant",I said as I stood up.

"You own a restaurant?",Luhan asked surprised.

"Haha yeah. You can always come there with Sehun",I winked and he blushed.

What am I doing with my first crush now. Anyways it's just to tease Sehun.

We both started making the icing for the cake as the cake was baking.

I started putting the icing on his face and we both we playing until I tripped and he fell on the top of me.

"Luhan hyung and Chanyeol?"Baekhyun was shocked as both sehun and Baekhyun came in.

Luhan immediately got up and even I stood up.  
I just thought that my plan is perfectly implemented.

"What's going on? Can we know!!",baek asked with his hands folded.

"We were making cake, and just playing with the icing and he just tripped and I fell on him",Luhan explained.

Sehun was looking at me and I just smirked. He understood what I want to tell him.

"And why are here Chanyeol?"Baekhyun asked me.

Now it's my turn to reply.

"You left me and went. I was pretty bored in my house. So I came here to meet Luhan hyung and wait till you come back." I replied.

"Oh okay. I'll get fresh and come. We'll go out then. You also clean that mess on your face,"he said and left.

Luhan also left to clean his face.

Now it was only me and Sehun.

"Yaah what are you up to? You really came here because you are bored?" Sehun asked looking at me angrily.

"No bro, this is just to tell that if you come again and take my baekkiee with you when he is with me or disturb us, I'll be with your husband the next moment", I laughed.

"What the fuck?? That's not funny. I never did it intentionally.",he cried.

"Whatever. Just don't come when he is with me. Ok!?",I said patting his head and left.

**Sehun POV**

What the hell!!!

"Yaaah baek, you should keep your boyfriend in control. He is doing this to me just because I disturbed you both.", I cried near Baekhyun.

"Aniyo sehunieee....I don't think so. Luhan hyung said right that he just tripped by mistake."baek tried explaining not knowing the truth.

"Aishh pabo, leave it. Please tell him not to come near Luhan. I swear I'll never come when you are with him",I said and left.

**Baekhyun Pov**

What happened to this sehun? Did Chanyeol really do this intentionally?

"Hey Baek, I'm ready. Shall we go", Chanyeol out came from my room.

"Yeah, let's go."I said.

"Yeol, can I ask you something?"

"About the thing what happened earlier? Don't worry, I was just teasing sehun.",he said.

"Do you probably by chance still have feelings for Luhan hyung," I asked a tear drop rolled down from my eyes though I tried to control to prevent it from coming out.

**Chanyeol POV**

Oh my God!! I thought I can teach a lesson to Sehun, but I forgot about Baekhyun.

I pulled him out for a sudden kiss.

"Yaah what was this for",he asked as he broke the kiss for air.

"To tell you that I only love you and no one else, arasso. I used to have feelings 6 years back, but not now anymore. I don't love anyone else other than you. So don't even have those thoughts. Ok",I said and hugged him.

"Nae, I'm sorry." he said as he hugged back.

**No one's Pov**

"Ok where do you want to go now?" Chanyeol asked as they sat in the car.

"I'm hungry, let's go and eat something",baek replied.

"Haha ok, let's go." Chanyeol took him to his restaurant.

"Your restaurant? Are you gonna make something for me?",baek asked.

"Yeah, I tried a new dish. I want you to try", Chanyeol replied as they went in.

"You are trying on me😳. Are you sure I'll be alive after I eat it,"Baekhyun joked.

"Yaaah, people love my food. Don't underestimate me," Chanyeol whined.

"Haha just kidding Yoda. I trust you.",baek said planting a kiss on taller's forhead.(a/n:  he had to tiptoe to kiss him 😂)

"Ok sit here for a while. I'll be back soon." Chanyeol made Baekhyun sit and went inside.

After 10 minutes he came out..

"Tada, here is the special dish I made. I didn't name it yet. First try it.", he kept the dish in front of Baekhyun.

"Haha ok, all the best to me",baek laughed.

He kept the first spoon of the dish in his mouth and Chanyeol who was sitting opposite to him was just observing the weird face expressions on Baekhyun's face.

"Yaah what's with those expressions. Is it that horrible??"Chanyeol was worried.

Baek's weird expressions finally turned into a big huge smile.

"Yeollie this is the best dish I have ever eaten. I will give it 10/10 rating. It really awesome,"Baekhyun said giving him a thumbs up and Chanyeol is now happy and peaceful.

"Uff Thank God. I was really scared seeing your expressions."he laughed.

"Haha, it was just to tease you.", Baekhyun smiled.

"Can I also have it?", Chanyeol asked as Baekhyun was eating without offering to Chanyeol.

"Go get yourself something else. I'm not giving you this,"baek said making Chanyeol laugh.

"Fine fine... Eat it. I'll make more next time." Chanyeol said looking at at his boyfriend who was eating the dish he made soo happily.

After a while Baekhyun completed eating.

"Yeollie you did not eat anything?"baek realized finally. Chanyeol laughed.   
"Seeing you eating, my stomach filled."he said.

"Aye, soo cheesy. Ok since you made for me, now even I'll make something for you.",baek said as he started going to the kitchen.

"Baekkie are you sure. Do you know how to cook?" Chanyeol asked.

"Yaah.. what do you think about me? Of course I can cook.",he said.

Chanyeol was just looking at him as Baekhyun wore the apron to cook.

"Yaah don't stare at me."baek whined.  
"You look so cute in this apron you know,"Chanyeol said.

"Ya ya I know. That's why you loved me right," and both laughed.

He started taking all the ingredients he wanted with the help of Chanyeol.

"Ouch" Baekhyun cried as he cut his index finger while cutting the vegetables and it started bleeding.

"Baek...."Chanyeol ran to him and he started sucking the blood from his finger.

"Come let's go to the hospital."he pulled Baekhyun out.

"Yeol, wait it's just a cut. You need not take me to the hospital. Just give me a band aid,"Baekhyun laughed at Chanyeol's over protectiveness.

"You should be more careful, baek. How can you cut your finger like this.", Chanyeol cried.

"Aigoo my baby. It's nothing. It's just a small cut, see."Baekhyun said showing his finger.

Chanyeol immediately hugged Baekhyun.

"I can't bear when you are in pain understand. So never hurt yourself", Chanyeol said leaving Baekhyun stunned at Chanyeol's this sensitive side.

"Ok, I'm sorry yeollie. Next time I'll be more careful.", Baekhyun said hugging Chanyeol tightly.

"Come I'll do first aid to you", Chanyeol said taking him.

Baekhyun was just admiring his boyfriend while he was doing first-aid to him.

These days he felt like his whole world is changed because of Chanyeol. His love for Chanyeol is increasing day by day.

"I love you yeollie,"he said suddenly making the taller blush.

"I love you more baekie,"Chanyeol replied as they both unioned with a hug.

(Time skip...)

**After a week** **.....**

_December 1st 2017_

It's the big day.

It's Suho and Lay's wedding day.

Everyone is busy with the arrangements.

The guests arrived.

Both the bridegrooms for whom everyone is waiting for arrived.

Chanyeol was with Suho and Baekhyun with Lay.

       

_Flashback_

_"Oh Lay hyung!!"Baekhyun exclaimed on seeing Lay in his house._

_"I came here to ask one favor. Will you do?",Lay asked._

_"Nae hyung, of course I will."baek replied._

_"Can you be my bestmen?",he asked._

_"M-me??", Baekhyun was shocked._

_"Yes...any problem?",Lay asked._

_"No...b-but there are many of your friends. Why me? I mean they might feel bad if you select me over them. You can ask xiumin hyung, he is elder than me.",baek asked lay._

_"I know, but you see, Chanyeol is really very close to us. We have seen him suffering a lot. Now he is the best men for Suho. You are the one who gave him happiness again. So I wish that you will be my best men. And I know that no one will be sad or disappointed with my decision, I'm sure about that. Chanyeol is all of ours dearest and so are you.", Lay replied._

_"Hmm, ok. If you wish so,"Baekhyun smiled._

_"Thank you baek",lay hugged him._

_End of Flashback_

Everyone was cheering for the two grooms who just entered.

All the members (Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Xiumin, Chen, Kris, Tao,Luhan, Sehun) started singing the song  _ **Joha Joha**_  for the couple.

_(Kris)_ _Ddaddeuthan_ _haetsareul_ _geodgo_ _itneun_ _gibeun_ _, nan_ _naege_ _phogeunhago_ _ddadeuthan_ _ibulgathae_

_(Chanyeol)_ _Geuraeseo_ _hagoshippeun_ _yaegiga_ _itneunde_ _,_ _hanbeon_ _deulleobwajullae_ _? Na_ _jigeum_ _gobaekhaneun_ _geoya_

_(Baekhyun)_ _Cheoeum_ _neol_ _mannaneun_ _nal_ _noran_ _sesongi_ _jangmireul_ _deulgo_

_(Xiumin) Lulu lala_ _sincheoneul_ _hyanghaneun_ _nae_ _gaseum_ _manyang_ _dugeun_ _dugeun_

_(Baekhyun)_ _Saengmori_ _hwinalrimyeon_ _nareul_ _hyanghae_ _soneul_ _heundeuneun_ _neo_

_(Chen)_ _Meoriesseo_ _balkkeutkkaji_ _nareul_ _saro_ _jabne_ _iya ero_

_(all)_

_neega_ _joha_ _neomu_ _joha_ _nae_ _modeungeol_ _jugo_ _shippeo_

_Neoegemaneun_ _naemaeum_ _nan_ _kkumigo_ _shipji_ _anhna_

_(Luhan)_ _eonjekkaji_ _(_ _eonjekkaji_ _)_

_Neowa_ _hamkke_ _(_ _neowa_ _hamkke_ _isseul_ _kkeoya_ _~ yeah yeah yeah)_

_(Baekhyun) Lulu lala_ _sincheoneul_ _nubineun_ _nae_ _maeumeun_ _manyang_ _iya ero_

_(XiuMin)_ _Yeoboseyo_ _naye_ _cheonsa_ _eoddeohke_ _nae_ _maeumeul_ _humcyeotnayo_

_(Luhan)_ _Gwaenchanhayo_ _naye_ _cheonsa_ _kajyeogan_ _nae_ _maeumeul_ _goi_ _ganjig_ _haejwoyo_

_[all]_

_Neega_ _joha_ _neomu_ _joha_ _nae_ _modeun_ _geol_ _jugo_ _shippeo_

_Neoegemaneun_ _naemaeum_ _nan_ _ggumigo_ _shipji_ _anha_

_(Sehun)_ _eonjekkaji_ _(_ _eonjekkaji_ _)_

_Neowahamkke_ _(_ _neowahamkke_ _isseulkkeoya_ _..yeah yeah yeah~)_

_(Chanyeol)_ _Nareul_ _saranghaejwoseo_ _gomawo_ _,_ _nareul_ _geogjeonghaejwoseo_ _gomawo_ _,_ _hangsang_ _changgyeojwoseo_ _gomawo_ _,_ _ireon_ _maeum_ _neukige_ _haejwoseo_ _gomawo_

_(Sehun)_ _Neoneun_ _naege_ _bitchnaneun_ _haetbyeol_ _,_ _urin_ _hwanhage_ _barkhyeojugo_ _ddo_ _neon_ _neomu_ _yeppeo_

_(Tao)_ _Yeongweonhiraneun_ _mal_ _akkigo_ _itjiman_ _oneulman_ _malhalke_ _,_ _yeongweonhi_ _gomawo_

_(All)_

_Neega_ _joha_ _neomu_ _joha_ _nae_ _modeungeol_ _jugoshippeo_

_Neoge_ _maeum_ _nae_ _maeum_ _nan_ _kkumingo_ _shipji_ _anha_

_Neega_ _joha_ _neomu_ _joha_ _nae_ _modeungeol_ _jugoshippeo_

_Neoge_ _maeum_ _nae_ _maeum_ _nan_ _kkumingo_ _shipji_ _anha_

_Neega_ _joha_

(A/N : I gave the parts of Lay, Suho, Kai, and D.O to other members)

Then the vowing ceremony started.

_I_

_, Suho, take you, Lay, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy law, in the presence of God I make this vow._

Then it was Lay's turn.

_I, Lay, take you, Suho, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honour you all the days of my life._

The two grooms vowed to each other that they will take care and be with each other for the rest of the life.

"Now the two grooms may kiss each other", said the church father receiving cheers from everyone.

Lay took the initiative as Suho was too shy today.

Everyone one started clapping and suho's cheeks turned to deep red due to blushing.

The newly wed couple thanked everyone for coming to their wedding and thus the wedding ended with everyone congratulating them.

And there we have our lovey-dovey couple seeing the newly wed couple and imagining about their wedding.

       

"Baek I'm soo happppy for Suho hyung and Lay hyung. I hope even our wedding is like this," Chanyeol said laying his head on Baekhyun's shoulder.

Everyone is happy for the newly wed one's.

The elders blessed them.

And the couple went for honeymoon to Paris which was Suho's suprise to Lay.

And now  _Sulay_ _couple are_  married and happy with each others company and...

There we have another couple waiting to get married soon...


	31. Proposal

**No one's Pov**

Suho and Lay are now happily married.

Since then Chanyeol has always been thinking about their wedding.

**After few days....**

It's Christmas time.

This is the first Christmas for Chanyeol and Baekhyun together.

Chanyeol is very excited about this.

Every Christmas his friends who were already couples used to enjoy with their partners, but Chanyeol used to be all alone.

To not make them feel bad, he used to go home to his parents. So, he actually never stayed with his friends during Christmas.

Now finally he got his life partner and he is first time going to celebrate with someone other than his family.

He decided to propose Baekhyun on this special day.

He want to do this in a really big way and of course he needs help of his friends.

He want it to be most memorable moment of their life.

**In their group chat**

Chanyeol : Hyungs and dongsaengs....I need your help please!!! Jebal.

Kris : Yo bro what's it?

Chanyeol : This Christmas I'm planning to propose him.

Lay : whom??

Tao : of course Baekhyun, Lay hyung. Whom else will he!!

Lay : haha yeah...I forgot😅

Xiumin : ofcourse dongsaeng. We all will help you. Just tell us what to do.

Chen : yes, if you want any financial help, suho hung will do😂😂

Suho : me???

Chanyeol : Thank You everyone!! I will let you know once I decide how to do it.

Everyone : ok😊!!!

Chanyeol decided how to propose Baekhyun and told all the members about what they have to do.

The day has finally arrived.

It's the Christmas Eve....

Baekhyun went to Chanyeol's house early morning as Chanyeol told him to come so that they can spend their day together.

Baekhyun reached Chanyeol's house to only see the door locked.

'Where did he go. He asked me to come and now he is not there. I' Baekhyun wondered as he took his phone and dialed to Chanyeol.

'Why isn't he picking up his phone. Is he alright!!!' Baekhyun worried.

Oh there is a note here. Maybe he went to the convinient store.

_**Baek can you go to xiumin hyung's house and wait there please.** _

'Xiumin hyung's house?? But why!!!' he wondered and left to xiumin's house as mentioned in the note.

As Baekhyun reached xiumin's house, he rang the doorbell.

"Oh Baekhyun-ah you came. Come in",Chen opened the door.

"Why did Chanyeol ask me to go here??",he asked.

"You will come to know. But before that, take this dress and wear it.",he said handing him a bag.

"What is this? Who gave this?" Baekhyun asked.

"Just wear it and come.", Chen said pushing Baekhyun into a room.

(A/N : btw xiumin and Chen stay in same house.)

Baekhyun wore the dress given by Chen. It had Chanyeol and Baekhyun's pic printed on it.

He went out after wearing it.

"Yah Chen is it ok to go out like this,"baek asked covering his dress with his hands.

"Ya ya it's completely alright. Now go to Kris's house.",Chen said.

"Kris? But why?? Why can't I just go to Chanyeol??",baek asked.

"Aish stop questioning and just go",Chen sent Baekhyun to Kris's house.

Now Baekhyun reached Kris's house thinking how much more journey he should do to reach Chanyeol.

"Oh you are here",Kris opened the door.

"Please take me to Chanyeol now,"Baekhyun whined.

"Ok ok baby we'll take you. Don't cry. Nice shirt by the way",Kris said making Baekhyun blush and then suddenly something black is wrapped around Baekhyun's eyes.

"Yaah who is it??... Kris save me", Baekhyun started shouting.

"It's me only....Tao. Don't shout",Tao said finally making Baekhyun stop shouting.

"Why did you close my eyes. Let me go to Chanyeol... please",he cried.

"Come we'll take you there",they both took Baekhyun and made him sit in the car.

"Where is Chanyeol? "Baekhyun asked.

"You will know... just wait."tao replied as Kris was driving.

"Can't I open my eyes?"he asked.

"Keep quiet.",Kris said annoyed by Baekhyun's questions.

"We reached here,"Kris said as he parked the car.

The Chinese couple took Baekhyun inside and made him sit.

"Where are we?"Baekhyun asked as he finally removed his blind fold to see everything dark and no one beside him.

"Kris!!! Tao!!" Baekhyun started shouting.

Suddenly...

_I do believe all the love you give_   
_All of the things you do_   
_Love you love you~_   
_I’ll keep you safe, don’t you worry_   
_I wouldn’t leave, wanna keep you_   
_near_   
_Cause i feel the same way too_   
_Love you love you~_   
_Want you to know that i’m with_   
_you_   
_I will love you and love you and_   
_love you_   
_Gonna hold you and hold you and_   
_squeeze you_   
_I will please you for all times_   
_I don’t wanna lose you and lose_   
_you and lose you_   
_Cause i need you i need you i_   
_need you_   
_So i want you to be my lady_   
_You’ve got to understand my love_   
_You are beautiful beautiful_   
_beautiful_   
_beautiful beautiful beautiful boy_   
_You are beautiful beautiful_   
_beautiful_   
_beautiful beautiful beautiful boy_

(A/N : originally this song was sung by Baekhyun and Chanyeol was playing guitar.)

"Chanyeol?", Baek was surprised suddenly listening his boyfriend's voice.

Then suddenly light from a screen appeared

A video started playing.

It's a video of Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Their photos and the videos were playing.

Through out the video Baekhyun was just crying (a/n : happy tears)

After 10 minutes of the video the light disappeared and it was dark again.

Then the lights got on.

There were 7 boys standing with boards in their hands covering their faces.

They turned the boards towards Baekhyun to reveal what's written on it.

The first one was catching "wi"  
Second one "ll"  
Third one "yo"  
Fourth one "u m"  
Fifth one "ar"  
Sixth one "ry"  
And the last one "me?"

Totally reading "Will you marry me?"

And then Chanyeol revealed his face who was catching the "me?" board.

"Byun Baekhyun!!! Will you marry me?", Chanyeol kneeled down infront of Baekhyun holding a box with a ring in it.

Tears started rolling down Baekhyun's eyes due to happiness.

He immediately hugged Chanyeol as he had been already missing him the whole day and he pulled him out for a kiss. All the others were cheering for them.

"I will, Chanyeol. Ofcourse I will. I would love to be your husband and spend the rest of my life with you," he said and both kissed each other again.

Chanyeol put the ring he bought for Baekhyun and it perfectly fitted him.

And both hugged each other.

Suho tossed the champagne for the couple.

"Thank you so much for this yeol.",Baekhyun said who was still in the embrace of Chanyeol.

"I love you soo much baekiee.", Chanyeol said as he hugged Baekhyun tighter.

"I love you too Chanyeol", the shorter replied hiding his face in the taller's chest.

And then came Luhan along with Sehun, who hugged his brother and congratulated him.

Chanyeol was very happy for having such a Happy Christmas.

This was the most happiest day for the couple.

"I have even planned something else for this special day. Come let's go", Chanyeol said and took Baekhyun with him.

"Your house?", Baekhyun asked as they reached.

"Yes, come let's go",they both went in.

Baekhyun was surprised seeing the whole house decorated. The ground was filled with rose petals and in the center of the room there was a table with candles.

He took Baekhyun there and pulled the chair for him and made him sit.

"Candle night dinner!!! Thank you Chanyeol.", Baekhyun was so happy.

"Wow you made all these dishes", Baekhyun exclaimed on seeing all the dishes on the table.

"Haha yeah...I hope you'll like them,"Chanyeol said as he served the food.

"Of course I'll love them yeollie. Your food is the best," Baekhyun said as they started eating.

"Mashittda( a/n : it's delicious) ", Baekhyun said as he was enjoying the dishes made by Chanyeol.

"I love you yeol"

"I love you more baekie"

And the whole night both spent cuddling each other.

 


	32. Chanbaek Marriage

Chanyeol Pov

 _December_ _31st 2018_ "Hey Chanyeol, I kept your wedding suit in your room, go check it", my mom shouted from the kitchen.

Today it's the day, me and Baekhyun we will be finally one.

"Chanyeol once please come and help me select what dress I should wear," called me sister Yoorna from her room.

My mom, sister and Dad came for my wedding last week.

I'm very excited and nervous today.

"Noona please choose whatever you like or ask omma or appa. Please don't bother me today, I'm already very tensed.",I cried.

"Yah pabo, why are you tensed. No one is forcing you to marry him right. You are marrying him with your own will," she said trying to making me calm down.

If I'm only this tensed, how will Baekhyun be feeling right now.

I'll call him maybe. I should check how he is.

Ring Ring....

"Yeobeseyo"

"Hello baekie?"

"No, it's me Sehun. Baekhyun is in beauty parlour. He left his phone in room. Why? What happened?"

"No nothing, ask him to call back when he comes."

"Haha why already missing him? Just wait for few hours bro, he will be with you for the rest of your life 😂"

"Ok ok fine bye,"I blushed as I cut the call.

The thought that after today Baekhyun will be with me for the rest of my life makes me feel sooo very happy and I just can't express my feelings.

After 3 hours....

3 _:00 pm_

Oh my God....

In 4 more hours it's my wedding.

All my friends are already at my house.

"Yo man chill, you are just marrying, no one is killing you. Why are you soo tensed," joked Kris.

"You want me to help you in running away," Chen said making everyone giving him an angry look.

"I was just joking," he whined.

"Don't worry Chanyeol-aah, Baekhyun is a very nice guy, he loves you very much" Lay hyung said and I just smiled.

At 6:00 pm we reached the wedding destination.

All the guests slowly started arriving.

And I'm here waiting for my angel to arrive. After 15 minutes, there he came, in a white tuxedo, black pants and a black bow contrasting my black suit.

       

He was looking like an angel fallen from heaven.

He was escorted by his father while I was waiting for him near the altar.

"Dearly beloved family members and friends, we are gathered here today for the marriage of our two handsome brides PARK CHANYEOL and BYUN BAEKHYUN."the father announced.

"Now let's begin the ceremony with the two grooms vowing each other."

"I, Park Chanyeol, take you, Byun Baekhyun, to be my wedded husband with deepest joy I receive you into my life that together we may be one. As is Christ to His body, the church, so I will be to you a loving and faithful husband. Always will I perform my headship over you even as Christ does over me, knowing that His Lordship is one of the holiest desires for my life. I promise you my deepest love, my fullest devotion, my tenderest care. I promise I will live first unto God rather than others or even you. I promise that I will lead our lives into a life of faith and hope in Christ Jesus. Ever honoring God's guidance by His spirit through the Word, And so throughout life, no matter what may lie ahead of us, I pledge to you my life as a loving and faithful husband." I said as I holded his hand.

"I, Byun Baekhyun, take you, Park Chanyeol, to be my wedded husband. With deepest joy I come into my new life with you. As you have pledged to me your life and love, so I too happily give you my life, and in confidence submit myself to your headship as to the Lord. As is the church in his relationship to Christ, so I will be to you. Park Chanyeol, I will live first unto our God and then unto you, loving you, obeying you, caring for you and ever seeking to please you. God has prepared me for you and so I will ever strengthen, help, comfort, and encourage you. Therefore, throughout life, no matter what may be ahead of us, I pledge to you my life as an obedient and faithful husband."

"Now you may exchange the rings,"

"With this ring, I thee wed." I said as I put him our wedding ring.

After we exchanged the rings,

"I now pronounce you both as husbands. Now you may kiss each other."

For all the time I was waiting for this. This will be our first kiss as married couple.

I immediately grabbed him for a kiss and all my friends started shouting, cheering and singing for us.

"I love you Park Baekhyun," I said which made him blush.

"I love you too my Park Chanyeol."

And with this I finally got my true love, my life partner and my soulmate.

_**After the wedding....** _

**_Reception...._ **

After the wedding is over we standing on the stage and all our family members and friends started coming and congratulating us for our wedding.

"Finally married!!! All the best bro" Kris and Tao couple came and hugged us.

"Here is your gift. This time I bought it, so don't worry no more Gucci," Kris laughed.

"Thanks bro," I hugged him back.

"So you took my Best friend cum brother-in-law away from us, so don't you dare trouble him." Sehun said as he hugged me.

"Baekkie I'll miss you," he cried as he hugged Baekhyun.

"I'll miss you too Sehunnie," Baekhyun also cried and I had to stop him from crying as all the guests were looking at us.

Even Luhan started crying hugging his brother.

"You married before us. Haha now Chanyeol is no longer a bachelor. I pity you bro." Chen laughed and Chen- Xiumin couple congratulated us.

"My little bro, take care of Baekhyun well. You are very lucky to get him. Don't ever hurt him." Suho and Lay, the newly married couple blessed us.

"Aww my son-in-law you are looking soo pretty that I don't feel bad for not getting a daughter-in-law" my mom joked as she hugged baek.

My sister started pinching Baekhyun's cheeks and going awww and I had to pull her back as she might hurt him by pulling his cheeks too much.

"Aigoo I'm not taking your husband away,"she growled.

After 5 minutes as all the friends were coming and wishing including Baekhyun's best friend Taehyung and his boyfriend Jungkook,

Suddenly...

Someone whom I didn't expect to come entered....

"Happy married life Chanyeol-ah. I'm happy for you that you got such a nice husband like him." he wished.

"Kyungsoo?" I was shocked.

"Did you get your memory back?",I asked in wonder.

"I'm sorry not yet. Kai told me that you were my favorite student back then, and Baekhyun-shi personally invited me to your wedding. So I am here." He said and I was disappointed that he still did not regain his memory.

"Thank you Kyungsoo, for coming to my wedding. I'm very happy." I said.

"Congratulations Chanyeol," Kai hugged and I hugged him back thanking him for coming all the way.

 **Kai Pov**  
"Why didn't you tell him that you got your memory back?" I asked kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo got his memory back few months ago. As soon as he got his memory back he started crying for Chanyeol.

When we started searching for Chanyeol, we came to know that he is already with Baekhyun.

I said him to go and tell him that he got his memory back, but he denied.

We both got married then.

"I don't want to make him feel sad. He started a new life. Let him live happily with his husband. If he comes to know that my memory is back he'll feel guilty, "he said.

**Chanyeol Pov**

"Thank you Baekhyun" I said after the couple left.

"Huh why?" He asked.

"For calling kyungsoo," I replied.

"It's my responsibility. I felt he should come here." He smiled.

"Saranghaeyo Baekhyun-aah"

"Nado saranghae yeollie"

With both kissed and hugged each other.

                 *Happy Ending*

 


	33. Special Chapter - 1 ( Chanbaek honeymoon)

**Baekhyun's POV**

I woke up to chanyeol poking my cheek telling me that we are about to land in Hawaii.

I looked out of the window and I could see the beautiful green paradise in the middle of the clear turquoise water of the Pacific.

Aah finally together with the love of my life, in such a beautiful place.

We got our luggage and proceeded to our hotel.

**In the car...**

Chanyeol cuddled with me and kept his head on my shoulder .

I looked at our intertwined fingers and how perfectly my hands fit in yeol's.

"Maeu Gwiyeoun (so cute) yeollie baby. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps"

I got so engrossed in admiring my handsome husband that I didn't even realise that we reached the hotel until the taxi driver called me.

As chanyeol was booking a room the hotel I was roaming in a shop near the hotel. Suddenly something caught my eye and I went to check it out.

Wow this will be a perfect gift for him. I didn't give him any gift in our relationship.

"Ma'am can you please pack this," I asked the lady in the bill counter.

"Newly married?" she asked.

"Yeah,"I replied as I blushed.

"Haha you look very handsome young man. Happy married life and happy honeymoon." she said and I thanked her.

"Baek!! Baek!!!" Chanyeol was already searching for me and he was looking very tensed and he was searching for me.

"Yeollie I'm here," I went in.

He immediately ran to me and hugged.

"Where did you go? I thought I lost you." he said.

"No I was just roaming in the shop opposite the hotel while you were booking the room." I said.

"Oh okay, from next time tell me if you are going anywhere." he said and I just nodded smiling feeling happy for my caring and protective husband.

       

We went inside our room and it was pretty big. I went and fell on the bed and started jumping on it as it was bouncy and Chanyeol was just smiling looking at me.

"Why are you smiling yeollie?" I asked.

"Nothing, you are just looking soo cute, and also I'm soo happy that we are here together." He said.  
I went and fell opened the curtains and was shocked and Happy to see the awesome view. I could see the beach. I immediately ran and hugged him.

"Thank you soo much for bringing me to such a beautiful place,"I said hugging him.

"Anything for you baekkie,I'm happy that you liked it,"he said.

I was enjoying the view outside from our room while Chanyeol is hugging me from behind and kissing on my neck while I was giggling because it was tickling.

"Shall we go there yeollie, please", I asked him doing ageyo.

"Haha ok we'll go, you need not do ageyo for that," he laughed.

"Come let's go then,"he said.

"Now?" I asked in surprise.

"Yup come,"he said holding my hand and taking me out.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we were going inside a mini cruise.

"Surprise, you will see it soon," he said.

After 1/2hr of our journey, we finally reached and as soon as I reached I was shocked seeing the surroundings.

It's a damn fcking private island.

"Chanyeol-aah!!!! Is this your island??",I asked him in shock.

"Haha yeah, actually my parents bought this as a gift for our marriage," he said as we were walking to the cottage in the middle of the island.

It's only me and him in this island and no one else.

We changed ourselves into swimming clothes to go into the water

I was running and shouting all around the island while Chanyeol was playing in the water.

After I was tired so I went and sat on the relax chair which were kept there.

Then all I could see was my most handsome and sexy husband coming out of the water dripping, shirtless and his body with abs made me go crazy.

No one's Pov

"Am I looking sexy?" he whispered in baek's ear and his lips were literally touching my ears while baek was just frozen.

Then he bent down and started kissing Baek passionately.

At night Chanyeol arranged a romantic candle night dinner for them near the shore.

Back to their cottage....

"Aah Baekie, morning you went out to buy something right, what did you buy," Chanyeol asked as they were sitting on the bed with Chanyeol hugging Baekhyun from behind.

"Umm I bought these," Baekhyun said showing the gift he bought for him.

"Couple t-shirts 😍😍", it's soo perfect. So I'll be getting the shirt which has "He is mine right," Chanyeol laughed.

"Waeyo, why will you get that," baek asked as he folded his hands.

Then Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun with his hand and now their faces are just few millimeters far.

"Because you are mine, only mine" Chanyeol said closing the gap between them with a kiss.

*Happy Married Life Chanbaek*

 


	34. Special Chapter-2(All remaining couples)

**No one's Pov**

**Hunhan**

"Sehun-ah, can I ask you something?" Luhan asked Sehun while they were having their lunch.

"I miss Baekie soo much...I guess even you are missing him. So how about..."

"Don't tell that we are gonna stay together. I can't be with the scary Chanyeol",sehun cried.

"No, I'm actually planning to adopt a child. What's your opinion?" Luhan asked as he was worried about what sehun will say.

"Jinjaaa...even I was planning to ask you about this Lu. Then let's go tomorrow only. I know an orphan cum school where there are many children." Sehun said.

Luhan didn't expect this from Sehun. He was soo happy and he immediately got up from his place and hugged sehun tightly.

"Thank you soo much sehunnie, I was worried thinking that you might not like this idea," Luhan said.

"Haha no, even if it's not my plan....when you ask for something how can I say no." Sehun said as he planted a kiss on Luhan's forehead.

Luhan POV

Next Morning

I'm very excited, as we are going to get our child today, though he won't have our blood.

We reached the place and went in. The person who is in charge took us near the children who were playing. Everyone is very cute.

But then we saw these two kids. One was looking like a mini version of Sehun and another one like me.

To our suprise both the kids are twins. So me and Sehun immediately decided to adopt those two kids.

Very soon the kids became comfortable with us.

We took them to our home, and very soon they got adjusted with us and now we are complete family.

        *Happy Ending for Hunhan*

 **Sulay**  couple is still enjoying their newly married life.

Suho bought a big house for themselves. Even the sulay couple adopted a baby girl.

**Taoris couple & Xiuchen couple....**

Kris and Chen took xiumin and Tao on a double date.

At the end of the day.... As planned Kris and Chen kneeled down suddenly on the middle of the road and proposed their respective partner to marry them.

Tao and Xiumin happily accepted as they cried due to happiness.

Both the couples got married at the same time.

Tao and Kris went back to China.  
While Chen and Xiumin are still in Korea, happily working in the same company.

            *Happy ending of Xiuchen   
                    and Taoris couples*

**Kaisoo Couple**

Because of the love shown by Kai towards Kyungsoo, he easily moved on from Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo and Kai couple are blessed with a baby boy.

   *Happy ending for Kaisoo couple*

       *Happy Ending for everyone*

                        *The End*

 


End file.
